Divided Rivers Reunite in The Ocean
by TRIGGER M00NSHIELD
Summary: Taken from the Village Hidden in the Rain as a child, Yumi grows up in Konoha, surrounded by friends. But what happens one day when someone from her past reappears - in the form of the leader of a group she has been sworn to take down... The Akatsuki Romance PeinxOC
1. Chapter 1: Yumi

This story is a request from one **Yumi Kusakabe.  
**I hope I do your idea justice.  
If I have made any mistakes or anyone has an idea to replace something I have written that makes no sense (Like this sentence) them give me a PM and Ill fix it up. :)  
Enjoy

* * *

A drunken woman with blonde hair, light brown eyes and a large chest sat at a desk covered in papers and empty bottles of sake.  
Her eyes rolled around lazily and she swayed slightly, giving her a inebriated look as she held her head with one hand and chugged at another bottle with the other.  
Her assistant, a dark haired kunoichi looked on with an expression that reflected a mixture of respect, disapproval and exasperation.  
Clearly, this was an everyday occurrence.

Tsunade, the leaf villages fifth Hokage had urgently requested the presence of one Yumi Kusakabe.  
Squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head slightly, Tsunade attempted to rid herself of the double vision that was clouding her eyesight of the shinobi in front of her.  
Though heavily drunk, she still had an air of authority and was able to dictate the village with precision and effect.  
A time such as this called for those skills.

"Yumi… Normally I would *hic* send a team of four to do this task but since *hic* most of them are out of the village and the mission I am assigning you *hic* requires speed, I think it would be better to send you alone… *hic*"

The black haired assistant, Shizune, looked on with irritated amusement as her superior attempted to find the mission scroll assigned to the shinobi in front of her.  
Shaking her head and sighing, Shizune sifted through the large stack of papers and pulled out a red scroll dictating the Hokages mission.  
Handing it to the white haired woman in front of her, Shizune explained the mission as her boss had fallen into an alcohol-induced sleep.

"You are to go to The Village Hidden in the Sand and retrieve a scroll from the Kazekage. It is crucial that you complete this mission as soon as humanly possible as it could lead to allied peace between the two nations. Please gather what you will need and leave within the hour."

The mysterious kunoichi accepted the scroll with a small smile, her mismatched blue and green eyes curved upwards in excitement and happiness.  
This was her favorite kind of mission.  
Despite being an experienced and high ranked ninja, she disliked unnecessary violence and preferred missions that required stealth and speed.  
The knowledge that she could be the deliverer of an item resulting in peace pleased her to say the least.

* * *

Despite being small for her 19 years, she made jounin at an early age and her small frame and figure worked to her advantage.  
Ninja are cocky beings and when they are faced with a girl only 119lbs with a height of 5' 8ft, they automatically underestimate her.  
A terrible mistake on their part.  
But even though she was deadly in battle she had many friends throughout The Hidden Leaf Village and loved everyone of them.

* * *

Jumping over rooftops in her excitement to get home and prepare for her mission, she barely noticed the masked Jounin sneaking up behind her.

"Yo, Yumi."

Tripping in her surprise, she mock scowled at her long time friend as she righted herself and continued her leaping.

"Kakashi I told you not to jump out at me like that!"

The Copy Ninja's eyes curved upwards and his mask shifted slightly – a sign that he was smiling.  
Yumi grinned back and jumped gracefully out of the way as he tried to snatch her long, red scarf.

"I told you not to wear this… It could be a the death of you in a fight one day."

Yumi stuck out her tongue. Her red scarf was one of her favorite items of clothing and she wouldn't give it up for the world.  
True to Kakashi's statement, it was extremely long to the point where it dragged along the ground behind her, but it was comfortable and kept her sensitive skin warm.

Her scarf had become quite fashionable after she had begun wearing it, influencing many other peoples closets including one honorable grandson, Konohamaru.

It didn't really give her too much trouble in battle.  
Normally she ended the fight before it got too serious, preferring to knock out her opponents in favor of killing them.  
Hence, no enemy ninja had the time to grab at her scarf.  
As she was about to reply to her porn-addicted friend, a blur of white appeared out of the sky and flew along beside them.

"Ah got a mission then? Where are you off to?"

The owl that had flown down between them was Yumi's greatest friend and ally.  
Hibiki Oda had snow white feathers and, like Yumi, mismatched blue and green eyes.  
He used to be human and quite a famous ninja with a massive bounty on his head.  
Before moving to Konoha, him and Yumi lived in Amegakure with her parents.  
It was a simple life and Yumi was happy with it.  
But all things good are never meant to last.

After the civil war that destroyed a good portion of the country broke out, Yumi was forced to leave after watching her parents killed in front of her.

In order to keep her safe, Hibiki faked his death, a feat which allowed him to travel without being intercepted by other ninja, and permanently transformed himself into an owl to further disguise his identity.  
This way, he was able to fly ahead and sense danger as well as use their special ability which allowed him and Yumi to see through each others eyes.

Hibiki was a great advantage on missions and while he usually followed Yumi everywhere, he had been in the forest surrounding Konoha for the last few days on a separate border check mission.  
After hearing Tsunade's mission request through Yumi, he automatically returned to her side.

"Yup, new mission. We have to retrieve a scroll from the Kazekage so we will be gone for a week at most."

Kakashi nodded before his eyes slanted into a slight frown.

"You aren't going alone are you?"

Yumi nodded and replied,

"Yeah, Tsunade said it wont be necessary to send more than one person. And that the job wont require any battling. I'll be safe and be back before you know it."

The masked ninja nodded and looked thoughtful. He didn't really doubt Yumi's skill as a ninja.  
She was on par with him in battle and he had to fight at his fullest when they sparred, even with his Sharingan.  
In fact, Kakashi made her send Hibiki away while they sparred because together, the girl and her owl made a deadly combination that Kakashi just didn't consider fair.

"Well I'll meet you at the gates to see you off… I suppose this means I will be looking after your apartment again while you are gone…"

* * *

Hibiki ruffled his feathers and tilted his head to the side as Yumi packed the essentials into a summoning scroll and fastened it to her leg holster.

"Don't forget the fire lighters."

Yumi looked up at Hibiki before glancing around and setting her eyes on them.  
She snatched them hurriedly from the top of her desk of drawers and sealed them within the scroll. Flashing Hibiki a smile she replied,

"Thanks. I would have forgotten them."

After several more minutes of packing spare clothes, weapons (just in case) and several other necessities, she nodded her head to Hibiki in a silent signal that she was ready and that they should leave.  
Smoothing out her clothes, Yumi locked her apartment from the inside and jumped out of her window and into the large Yew tree parallel from her flat.

She was wearing her favorite clothes, a black tank top with a sad face painted across it in yellow, in favor of her jounin jacket, her signature cargo grey camouflage pants and her infamous red scarf.  
Her summoning scroll was attached to the band around her upper thigh and the waist bag around her hips carried a deadly arsenal of poison senbons, kunai and shuriken.

Hibiki flew beside her and she reached the gates of Konoha in record time. (She counted)  
Awaiting her arrival was a bouncy blonde in an orange jumpsuit, a pink haired kunoichi dressed in various shades of red, a dark haired, pale boy in a belly top and of course, the famous Copy Nin himself.

"Hey, hey Yumi! We came to say goodbye because we are gonna miss you! And you better not "forget" to come back on time again to get out of buying me ramen!"

Yumi smiled at team 7 and ruffled Naruto's hair mockingly before glancing towards Sakura and Sai.  
Sakura had initially been skeptical of Yumi upon meeting her but after seeing her go head to head with her amazing sensei, had quickly changed her views and looked upon her as an idol and friend.

Sai was relatively new to the group and never failed to amaze Yumi with his unintentional rudeness.  
Despite his disability, she had become as fond of him as she was the other three.  
Sakura smiled at her.

"Don't listen to this knuckle head. Just come back safe and sound as you always do."

While her comment lead to a small argument between the 'knuckle head' and the pinkette, Yumi grinned in amusement as Hibiki perched on her shoulder and rolled his eyes.  
Kakashi smiled with his head tilted and nodded – translating to "Good luck and come back soon."  
Yumi nodded back, never tiring of their silent conversations and glanced at Sai, who closed his eyes accompanied by a fake smile and grinned,

"Good luck, ugly."

Shaking her head at the antics of team 7, Yumi sped out of Konoha and into the wilderness.

* * *

**The beginning. Hooray.**  
**As always, rate and reviews are appreciated.**  
**:D**


	2. Chapter 2: Pein

**So here it is, Chapter 2!**  
**Rates and reviews always appreciated... I want to know if I am doing this right.**

* * *

The trees rushed by in a blur of green and brown. The wind pierced her skin and whistled through her ears.  
Yumi was well known for her speed and she was going so fast that if she lost concentration for even a split second, she would have missed a tree branch and fallen.

She thought about her mission; a peace treaty between the Kazekage, Gaara and the Hokag,e Tsunade.  
Yumi smiled at the prospect of seeing the sand siblings again.

She hadn't seen the legendary Sand nin since he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki.  
Yumi had been sent after Team Guy and Team Kakashi when things had gotten drastic and had been devastated to find Gaara killed.  
She had met the boy at the chunnin exams and despite his ominous demeanor, she had, much like Naruto, recognized the potential for good in him.

During Naruto's three year absence from the village, Yumi had gone on multiple missions with the gennin and jounin teams to the Village Hidden in the Sand.  
Yumi had even been present at Gaara's Kazekage ceremony.  
Over the years it could be said that she had befriended the sand siblings.  
They looked upon each other fondly.

"DUCK!"

Yumi snapped out of her trance when Hibiki yelled out a warning.  
A large tree branch appeared out of nowhere and the white haired kunoichi ran straight into it.

"Oof."  
_  
Well that's what I get for letting my mind wander..  
_As she fell, she hit several other limbs and was smacked in the face by numerous leafy branches  
Hibiki fluttered down to the forest floor and waited for her to reach the bottom.  
Yumi groaned from above him and he chuckled when he saw that she had landed on a tree branch and cushioned the fall with her stomach.  
The girls arms and legs now pointed towards the ground as the tree under her belly supported her weight.  
Hibiki would have looked amused if his owlish face could accomplish it.  
Slumping to the ground, Yumi grasped her bruising stomach and scowled.

"Yumi Kusakabe. S-rank Jounin, never been scratched in battle, never gets sick and never gets caught… Death by tree...  
I hate gravity..."

The snow white feathers on Hibiki's body shook as he laughed. Only Yumi could be attacked by a tree and lose the battle.  
Sighing, the girl with mismatched eyes glanced around.  
They were near the border of The Village Hidden in the Rain.  
Grass in this area grew high due to the copious amount of rain in the village nearby.  
Good kindling for a fire.

Her mood brightened slightly at the prospect of warmth, Yumi began hacking at grass to clear an area to set up camp.  
Hibiki flew up to a nearby branch and clipped small sticks off with his sharp beak.  
They worked in harmony to clear the area and gather kindling and logs for the fire.  
In no time Yumi and Hibiki were basking in the warmth and light that nature provided.

* * *

A shadow gazed over the strange city before him.

The buildings rose haphazardly out of the ground and pipes of all shapes and sizes wove around them like vines.  
Small canals ran through the city like veins and collected the water the sky constantly cried, whilst the citizens littered the streets donning umbrellas and raincoats.  
This city lay deep in the country of Rain.

He stood in the tallest tower in Amegakure and gazed into the sky as the rain poured down over them.  
A black robe adorned his shoulders decorated with red clouds.  
Clouds that once symbolized the blood that poured like rain during the civil war that killed so many.  
The war that made the sky weep.  
The war that killed his parents and stole his childhood.  
During those times, the child, Nagato, died and was reborn as Pein.

The ruler of those dreadful days would never again bring war to The Village Hidden in the Rain.  
Hanzo the Salamander was dead. Killed by his hand and conquered by his organization: The Akatsuki.  
Never again would blood spill from the bodies of innocents, never again would this village be surrounded by death and destruction.

Pein was a God.

The rain that fell now was not a weary tormented weep.  
It was a pure rain that washed away the sorrows of the past.

He controlled the rain now.

From this downpour, Pein was able to hear and see everything that occurred in the village he had adopted.  
Outsiders were strictly forbidden, for outsiders brought with them the troubles of the outside world.  
So secretive was the village that most of the other shinobi nations had no idea that the civil war was over and that Hanzo the Salamander lay dead in the shallow earth his body was unceremoniously dumped in.

Yes.  
Pein was careful.  
So when he gazed out to the southeast and saw the flickering light of a fire on the borders of his land, he returned to the inside of his abode and to the blue haired woman who resided with him.

"Konan, I am entrusting the village to you for a few hours. I will be taking Deva Pain.  
Look after the village."

The blue haired woman, Konan, nodded but did not reply, knowing that nothing need be said to the God of Amegakure.

Pein stepped back outside into the rain.  
Using his technique: Universal pull, he literally flew towards the area from which the fire came.  
The rain pounded in his ears as he gained speed his dojutsu allowed him  
It would take a full 5 minutes before he was able to use this technique again but he wasnt worried.  
His taijutsu skills far surpassed anyone he had ever encountered and not once in his entire life…  
Had Pein ever lost a fight.

* * *

Yumi jumped from her roll-out futon at the sound of rustling tree branches.  
Hibiki perked up and without a moments notice, flew up and out of the small clearing.  
Through his eyes, Yumi could see the trespasser, an orange haired man in a dark cloak.  
She gasped as he suddenly jumped down in front of her and attempted to hit her with a series of fly kicks.

_Okay… Guess we wont be discussing this…  
_  
Swinging her body around, Yumi jumped in the air and managed to land a sharp kick to the mans neck.  
Seemingly unperturbed by this, he jumped out of the shadows to counterattack.  
It was only then that Yumi noticed the pattern on his cloak, a black background decorated in red and white clouds.

Her eyes widened with realization, _Akatsuki! Here!_

Dodging and blocking his violent kicks and punches, Yumi tried to get a better look at his face.  
She was thoroughly familiar with criminals in the Bingo Book.  
All of the known Akatsuki members had their profiles displayed on their own customized page along with their strengths, weaknesses and mug shots.  
But despite feeling a sense of recognition, this man was not somebody she remembered from the Bingo Book.

Squinting her eyes and tilting her head as she back flipped away from a series of shuriken, Yumi tried to pick where she had seen this man before.  
After a kunai thunked into the tree next to her, narrowly missed her head, she growled and thought, to hell with it.  
She could figure out who he was after she knocked him out.

Feigning a duck, Yumi placed both her hands on the ground in a handstand, flexed out her legs into the splits and rapidly spun in circles.  
She heard and felt a satisfying crack.  
Ceasing her attack, Yumi ricocheted off a tree trunk and stood before the now quite angry man.

A small grin came to her face when she saw a tear on the sleeve of his cloak and a few droplets of red seeping through.  
As her gaze wandered to his face, Yumi froze in shock.  
The man's entire face was covered in piercings, even the bridge of his nose wasn't spared.  
But no amount of piercings would render him so unrecognizable that Yumi wouldn't know who he was.  
The way he held himself, his spiky orange hair…  
His eyes looked different and he had grown taller but there was no doubt about it…  
This was…

"Yahiko?"

Yumi watched his face carefully for any reaction or sign that he recognized her.  
There was none.  
Face not betraying a single emotion, the man rushed towards her in another attempt at attack.

Feeling stupid, Yumi resumed attacking and blocking.  
Obviously she had made a mistake. Yahiko would never attack her.  
Suddenly furious with herself, Yumi delivered a punch so severe that she was surprised his head didn't fly away from his body.  
As it was, he flew backwards, hit a tree and slumped to the ground.

Heaving slightly, Yumi wiped away a single tear before turning to pack her things and go.  
She didn't want to stay a second longer.

* * *

Pein lay on the ground, feigning unconsciousness.  
Had the girl been smart, she would have checked him for signs of life.  
Either way, that was quite a hit.

Pein had been puzzled by the girls outburst.  
She seemed to recognize Yahiko's body and yet Pein couldn't place where he knew her from.  
If he displayed emotion he would have rolled his eyes.  
Clearly it was a misunderstanding. It wasn't possible that she could know who Yahiko was.  
It was completely possibly that he had heard her wrong.

Whatever the case, he felt his Universal Pull return to him.  
It had been 5 minutes.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Pein watched as she doused the fire and stood to leave.  
_  
Not going to happen._

Pushing his arms under himself, Pein leapt to his feet and ran towards her.  
The white haired kunoichi turned in shock and surprise.  
Before she could dodge Pein smashed his fist into her face.

The woman, though making a quick recovery, no longer had any chance of winning the battle.

Gazing her over quickly, he decided that he would reanimate her corpse to use as his Animal Path, the likes of which were destroyed by his former sensei, Jiraiya.

Pein moved around her, forcing the woman to circle around to keep away from him.  
When she was directly in front of a tree, the orange haired shinobi smirked and used the power of Deva Pain.  
His Universal Push threw her back with a force so hard that she was unconscious almost before she hit the trunk.

Cracking a knuckle and observing his torn robe, Pein inwardly furrowed his brow irritably.  
He would have to send it to Kakuzu to be fixed.

A white owl caught his attention as it flew down to land on top of the woman.  
If animals could show facial expressions, Pein would be sure this one was glaring.  
He walked towards the white haired kunoichi's body only to be stopped when the owl flew and swooped him.  
Another Universal Push was enough to render the owl unconscious before it could cause too much trouble.

Pein grabbed the womans hair and pulled her head towards him to study his new body.  
She did look familiar…  
Gazing over her thoughtfully, he tried to remember where he could have possibly seen her.  
He had never been close enough to someone to really call them a friend, other than Jiraiya sensei, Konan, Yahiko and….

Frowning suddenly, Pein pulled her closer and with one hand, lifted up an eyelid.  
A glazed over blue iris greeted him.  
Swapping hands, Pein prepared himself to lift the other lid.  
He paused silently.

Perhaps there was a chance… A small possibility… A tiny glimmer of hope…

He shook his head to rid himself of thoughts and memories from the past.  
This eye would be blue, just like the other, and he would return to Amegakure to reanimate her corpse  
Mind made up and without hesitation, he lifted up her eyelid.

And froze...


	3. Chapter 3: Yahiko

Kay so chapter 3 now.  
Ugh. My brain will soon explode! I update too much lol.  
OC belongs to **Yumi Kusakabe** as well as the idea for the story.  
As always, rate and review but most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

She lay in a pod usually reserved for his Deva Path.  
Her long white hair cascaded over her shoulders and crisscrossed over her chest and the creamy skin of her arms.  
The dark material of her tank top was torn slightly from her impact with the tree and the yellow picture of the frowning face was painted in splatters of red.  
Despite the tense feeling that should have been overwhelming him, Pein was not worried.  
He was confused.  
He was angry.  
And he was feeling particularly sadistic.

The rain worked wonders for the escalating anger the woman was causing.  
Forcing deep breaths, he closed his eyes and listened closely to the sound of water.  
Falling around his tower like scattered applause, the rain allowed him a freedom he could never have as a god.  
He could live vicariously through each and every one of the simple villagers and various shinobi as they went about their life.  
He could be anyone but himself.  
That's what he needed right now.  
Focusing on the rain, he unintentionally drew himself into the world of his memories.

_Four small children ran through the rain, away from a battle that had just broken out between enemy shinobi.  
One had blue hair, cut regally to fall to her shoulders. Her yellow eyes that usually commanded attention while retaining an element of softness, were currently wide and darting from side to side in a skittish manner.  
The innocent, white, paper flower that adorned her hair was becoming soggy in the falling rain._

_Another of the children had white hair which hung untidily between her shoulder blades. Her mismatched eyes sparkled captivatingly despite their imminent danger._  
_She glanced fearfully behind her, eyes wide as one of her friends tripped and fell._

_"Nagato! Hurry they'll catch us!"_

_The red haired boy she called out to scrambled to his feet and resumed the terrifying footrace._  
_His pale white skin shone in the fading light, his fringe covering the fear in his eyes._

_He caught up to the other boy, the one with unruly orange hair and deep blue eyes._  
_They tensely smiled at each other, a small signal that they were both alright._  
_After all, they had to stay together. The war had made orphans out of all of them._  
_All they had left was each other._  
_The four children linked hands briefly to assure themselves that they would all make it out alive._  
_Or die trying…_

A clanging and clunking noise startled Pein out of his flashback.  
He turned and narrowed his eyes at the cage adorning the opposite wall.  
Against his better judgment, he had brought the bird along as well.  
It was clearly a familiar or summoning of sorts and if left in the forest, could easily return to where ever she had come from and sound the alarm.

A door opened from the other end of the room.  
The blue haired woman with yellow eyes glided across the room and gazed down at the pod.  
They glanced briefly at each other.  
Neither spoke, for there was nothing to be said.  
There was only fate.  
And Pein had not yet decided what Yumi's would be.

The white haired kunoichi stirred as the owl in the cage screeched.  
A dangerous look from Pein silenced it immediately.  
_There's something different about that bird…_  
Yumi's eyes fluttered and Pein sent the bluenette a look.

"Konan, leave us for a moment."

The woman nodded and turned to leave, stopping only to briefly glance back at the woman who looked so familiar.  
When the door closed, Pein watched as Yumi stirred and opened her eyes.

* * *

Everything was a blur.

There was a fire… And a man…  
A man that looked like Yahiko.  
Then darkness.

* * *

Yumi felt herself awaken but kept her eyes closed when she heard something rattle around somewhere near her.  
Whatever she lay on was cold and hard, digging into her shoulder blades and stinging the scrapes along her body.  
Ah that's right… She had been fighting.  
Without moving, she knew that at least one of her ribs were broken and the warm stickiness oozing around her head told her that she had a head injury.  
Her eyelids fluttered as she transferred her vision to Hibiki.  
Through his eyes she gazed at her own body, lying in a pod.  
The man with orange hair watched her stonily.  
Beside him, a woman with blue hair and yellow eyes stood faithfully.  
She almost looked like…

"Konan, leave us for a moment."

Konan…  
The little girl who loved origami…  
Which meant that the orange haired shinobi was most definitely Yahiko.  
She mentally frowned.  
Why did he attack me…?  
Did he not recognize me?

Where is Nagato…?

Hibiki screeched in the cage, startling her back into her own body.  
Her eye's twitched slightly from the sensation and she knew that by now, Yahiko definitely knew she was awake.  
Deciding to risk it, she slowly opened her eyes.

She was met with a temporary blur before her vision shifted and her eyes adjusted.  
Blinking to rid herself of the feeling, Yumi tried to sit up only to be roughly pushed back into place.  
Her line of sight drifted up to the man hovering above her.

He looked different.  
The black piercings that adorned his face resembled chakra rods and Yumi frowned at what that implied.  
Blue eyes had been replaced by a rippled purple pattern that made him appear stoic and hateful in nature.  
Despite the differences, this was definitely Yahiko.  
Or Yahiko's body…

"Yahiko…?"

The rippled eyes focused on her with pure, unwavering hatred.  
She flinched at the sight.  
He had to remember her.

"Its me… Yumi Kusaka-"

"I know who you are."

She blinked.  
He did remember her.  
Then why the animosity?  
What had she done to deserve the horrible look he was giving her?

"Do you remem-"

"Yes, I remember you."

Yumi shook her head and widened her eyes in surprise.  
Now she was just plain confused.  
She had so many questions she wanted to ask.  
Where were they?  
Where did Konan go?  
Where is Nagato?  
...Whats going on?"

"Yahiko I-"

"I'm not Yahiko."

Yumi's brow furrowed.  
This was definitely Yahiko.  
There was no doubt about it.  
But the chakra rods…  
The glare…  
Those eyes…  
Yumi came to a conclusion she had been trying to avoid.  
Her eyes saddened as she remembered the energetic boy from her childhood.

"Yahiko is dead… Isnt he…?"

The man, no… The imposter in front of her said not a word.  
He blinked at her through stolen eyes and spoke to her in a voice that would never have belonged to the happy, excitable boy she remembered as a child.  
Hibiki screeched again, obviously not wanting to reveal his voice while trying to warn her of the danger she was in.  
Yumi felt a silent tear fall down her cheek.

"Where is Nagato?"

The man said nothing.  
He stood in stony silence and looked down upon her phlegmatically.  
For several seconds they stared at each other, Yumi afraid to break the silence, him not willing to.  
Finally, he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Get up."

"…Why?"

Yumi was presented with the most terrifying expression she had ever seen.  
The creases in his fore head crinkled angrily, his eyebrows pulled together in fury, his nostrils flared and his rippled eyes narrowed.  
If looks could kill…  
Deciding it would be better to do as he said, Yumi swung her legs over the side of the pod and choked in pain as she sat up.

Definitely a broken rib.

Gasping in pain she glanced upwards to find him walking away from her.  
With tears in her eyes, Yumi supported her ribcage with her arms and shuffled after him wearily.  
She sent Hibiki a reassuring look which was returned with a glare.  
Yumi was receiving a lot of glares today.

* * *

As they walked towards an unspecified location, Yumi glanced around, desperately looking for Konan.

Surely the blue haired woman would help her instead of leaving her in the care of this angry psycho.  
Apparently not…  
After a painful 5 minutes, they arrived at a room with a heavily bolted steel door.

_That thing looks like it weighs a ton…_

The imposter grabbed the edge of the door and pulled it open with one arm.

_Maybe not…_

He sent her a look which clearly translated to: Get-in-the-cell.  
Head bowed in defeat, Yumi shuffled inside and was faced with a room more accurately described as a prison.

There were no windows, the room was dark and Yumi felt any hope she might have had slip away.  
The only light radiated from the doorway in which she stood.  
A musty, moth-eaten futon lay in a corner beside a small bucket of water.  
There was nothing else in the room.

Yumi was startled to hear a grinding of metal and turned around just in time to see the door slam shut.  
Her eyes widened at the realization she had been abandoned.

She was left in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Kages

"I know you can talk."

A death glare standoff between Pein and the snowy white owl threw the room into a thick silence.  
Konan stood by the door, watching cautiously as her God growled and walked briskly towards the creature he had trapped.  
With a hand outstretched, his Universal Push forced the cage to crush in on itself, trapping the bird further.  
Pein narrowed his eyes.

"If you cannot talk then you have no purpose in living."

The snow white owl screeched as the cage slowly closed around him, metal bars grinding and squealing under the pressure and strain.  
Deciding that he was no use to Yumi if he was dead, Hibiki glared at the orange haired man in front of him.

"Fine."

Pein retracted his hand and eyed the bird quietly.  
He knew it.  
The owls mismatched eyes gave it away. It was connected to Yumi in some way or another and most likely allowed her to use a dojutsu of some kind.  
Konan inched into the room, head tilted curiously.

"What connection do you have with the girl?"

Mismatched blue and green eyes glared at Pein with obvious distaste.  
No doubt this was the boy Yahiko that he had seen with Yumi during the war.  
He had grown, and had turned himself into a human magnet, but it was him.  
The conversation he had shared with Yumi was beyond confusing.  
Perhaps in questioning the man himself, Yumi would be able to look through his eyes and determine the truth herself.  
There was no point in lying to this man.  
He looked like the sort to kill anyone who defied him.

"I am Hibiki Oda. I protect Yumi."

Pein and Konan simultaneously raised an eyebrow.

"Hibiki Oda is dead."

The owl looked up and gave the closest thing to a smirk that his small body could give.  
His snow white feathers ruffled shakily and he replied,

"Not as dead as you might think."

Gaara, stood at the top of the Kazekage building and looked out into the distance.  
His blood red hair swayed in the wind and he squinted against the sand and heat thrust upon him as he watched the horizon line.  
She was late.  
For a normal shinobi, it was a three day journey between The Village Hidden in the Leaf and The Village Hidden in the Sand.  
With her incredible speed, Gaara knew Yumi to be able to conquer the distance in half that time.  
And yet it had been 4 days since his messenger had delivered the letter to the Hokage stating his wish for a peace treaty between the two villages.  
Even in the off chance that Tsunade had sent another shinobi team, they should still have reached the border a day ago.  
Something this important wasn't exactly left with a gennin team either.  
It was highly unlikely that the Hokage would send a team that would be easily defeated.

A spec in the distance caught the Kazekage's attention.  
His sea mist blue eyes followed its movement until it came into sight, revealing itself to be a messenger hawk.  
Pushing it to the back of his mind, Gaara continued his watch.  
The harsh desert sand radiated with heat, casting illusions and mirages even from a distance.  
Not even from this height could the Kazekage see the forest that bordered Wind Country.  
His gaze swept over what was visible of the desert in the mild sandstorm that was brewing.  
Nothing.  
He frowned.  
Temari and Kankuro had been ordered to wait at the border to escort whichever team of shinobi was sent to retrieve the peace treaty.  
So far, they had not returned.  
An inkling of concern started to form itself in his mind but Gaara pushed it aside before it could develop further.  
Ever since Naruto had rescued him from the clutches of the Akatsuki, the two villages had been lightly discussing the prospect of a peace treaty.  
After a successful mission had been completed with Konoha shinobi as allies, he had made up his mind.  
In a rare act of impulsiveness, Gaara had written up the documents, signed them and ordered they be taken to the Hokage.  
Tsunade wouldn't refuse the offer.  
What nation would?  
He would never admit it, but the Kazekage was also on edge at the thought of Yumi being unable to reach Sunagakure.  
Gaara was almost positive that she would be sent and if that was the case, then the 3 day lateness was of even more concern.  
In a one-off match, he had sparred with Yumi and been surprised at the results.  
She was one of the only ninja fast enough to land a blow on him.  
He smirked at the memory.  
In the end he had managed to capture her in the hold of his sand.  
It had taken a long time, and he was greatly weakened, but he accomplished it.  
Yes… He would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly worried.

A guard shinobi appeared behind Gaara and kneeled, waiting for the signal to speak.  
He held a scroll in his hand and radiated nervousness.  
Gaara turned and eyed him up and down.  
He recognized the man as Doku, one of the watch tower guards and keeper of the messenger hawks.  
Gaara nodded for him to speak.

"Kazekage-sama, we have a scroll here from the Village Hidden in the Leaf."

Gaara sighed.  
Finally, an explanation as to why they are late.  
It probably had something to do with the Hokage's tendency to drink on the job.  
Accepting the scroll, Gaara waved his hand for the shinobi to be dismissed.  
His mind significantly more at ease, he opened the scroll.

_Kazekage, Gaara._

The Hokage requests that Yumi return to Konoha when you receive this message.  
It has been 4 days since she left and her presence is required back home.

Hokage's assistant – Shizune

The Hokage sat at her desk, head in her hands and breathing deeply.  
This hang over was killing her.  
She had been drinking significantly more since Jiraiya was killed in his mission to infiltrate The Village Hidden in the Rain.  
Self medication seemed the way to go. It was just her way of coping.  
A glass of water stood hidden between the stacks of paperwork accumulating on her desk, courtesy of Shizune.  
Her raven haired assistant had been worried about her deteriorating state.  
Jiraiya's death had really taken a toll on her.  
Feeling a sudden twist in her stomach, Tsunade dry wretched.  
I really need to stop drinking…

She growled under her breath slightly.  
Where was Yumi?  
She should have been back by now.  
Tsunade had stressed the importance of the speed when the mission scroll was given to the white haired brat (Or when Shizune had stressed the importance of speed to the white haired brat).  
4 days was far too long to get away with.  
Didn't Kakashi say he had witnessed her accomplish the trip to Sunagakure in just over a full day?  
She shook her head at the woman's incompetence.  
A knock at the door alerted Tsunade to the infamous Team 7.  
Or it would have, if Naruto ever bothered to knock.

"Grandma Tsunade! You called us! Are we going on a special A-rank mission! I really- ARGH!"

Sakura punched Naruto in the side of the head.  
The blonde haired boy screeched as he flew across the room and hit a wall.  
A vein popped in the pin haired kunoichi's head as she crossed her arms and grit her teeth.  
Kakashi looked sideways at the two of them, one hand in his pocket, the other stealthily reaching for a little orange book in his back pocket.  
Sai stood impassively to the side, taking in the scene with confusion and intrigue.  
Tsunade sighed.

"No, Naruto. I need you three to collect a scroll from –"

"Awwwh! No A-rank missi- ARGH!"

Another smack to the head, this time from the Hokage, herself.  
Tsunade pursed her lips and waited for the blonde brat to get to his feet before continuing.  
She glanced between the four of them, eyes narrowed, daring them to cut her off again.

"I need you to-"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"GOD DAMMIT WHAT!"

The messenger nin who had just barged into the room squeaked in fright.  
This was not exactly the welcome he expected.  
Glancing frightfully between the furious Hokage and Team 7, he paused momentarily, letting the tense situation cool down before speaking.

"I have an urgent letter from the Kazekage."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and held out her hand expectantly.  
The frightened shinobi scurried over to her and handed her the scroll before dashing back out the door.  
Shaking her head in frustration and grinding her teeth in annoyance, Tsunade decided to give the Kazekage's letter priority over the antics of Kakashi and his team.

_Hokage, Tsunade-sama._

Yumi Kusakabe has not yet arrived at The Village Hidden in the Sand.  
Search parties have been dispatched and are following the path she should have taken.  
The Peace Treaty will have to wait.

Kazekage, Gaara.

Eyes squinting and head tilted, Tsunade tried to decipher the message with a blurry hung over mind.  
Several seconds passed.  
The blonde woman's mouth dropped agape and her eyes disappeared into her hairline.  
Thrusting the scroll into a surprised Copy Nins arms, she growled, "New mission. Get it done now!" before storming out the door to find a Hyuuga willing to help Team 7 on their new mission.  
The fact that she was looking herself instead of sending a messenger purveyed her urgency.  
If Yumi had gone missing, something serious was brewing.

Back in Tsunade's office, Kakashi read the scroll slowly before his visible eye widened in horror.  
His whole body tensed and he felt a feeling of overwhelming dread over take him.

"Kakashi-sensei? Whats wrong?"

Glancing back and forth fretfully, he tossed the scroll to a surprised Sakura.  
Without waiting for the rest of his team to read the message, Kakashi Hatake raced across the room, jumped out the window and hightailed it to the main gates of Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5: Nagato

**Okies, so the next chapter is here.**  
**I have been a bit too slack with this story so far.**  
**But hopefully I will make up for it with the next few chapters.**  
**As always, rates and reviews always appreciated.**  
**Take a wild guess if I own Naruto...**  
**We all know its Sasuke, not me.  
**

* * *

The darkness was overwhelming.  
Inside her prison, Yumi could not even tell day from night.  
It felt like days since she had first been kidnapped. No food or water had been brought to her so she couldn't memorise a pattern.

She had initially hoped that Konan would come to find her, that she would set her free and tell her to escape.  
Or at least be the one to bring her sustenance.  
Perhaps she was as much a prisoner as Yumi was.

The younger Konan had been so carefree, despite the desperate times and constant war.  
She had smiled and told jokes, shared secrets with her white haired best friend and made origami flowers for everyone when she found paper.  
The blue haired woman that Yumi had seen recently was drained of the energy that made her so vibrant.  
She seemed quiet and elegant in a way not many woman were of this time and age.  
Yes, she had class.  
But a beauty wasting away nonetheless.

Yumi sighed.  
She wanted desperately to look through Hibikis eyes and see what was going on, but she was afraid of what she might see.  
Yumi weighed her options.  
On one hand, she may be able to see when they were planning on bringing her meals and/or releasing her.  
On the other, she might hear details of the horrible things that were held in store for her.

She may hear nothing at all.

It occurred to Yumi at some point that perhaps she had no purpose in sitting in this little cell.  
Maybe she had been left there for the soul purpose of dying.  
A place she would be forgotten.  
This frightened her.  
Never again would she gaze upon her friends that had made up for a family she never had.

She had tried numerous times to open the steel door that was barring her way to freedom.  
The man disguised as Yahiko had made it look so easy.  
She let out a quiet sob whenever she thought about Yahiko.  
It was bad enough for him to die, but having someone parading around in his body was almost more than Yumi could bear.  
It was sick.

She felt her way through the darkness to her moldy old futon. It smelt and was covered in holes, but she had gotten over it after a while.  
Compared to the floor, it was heaven.  
Deciding there was nothing more to do but sleep, Yumi slipped into the void of her dreams which at the moment, were certainly better than her reality.

* * *

"What are you going to do?"

The question was simple enough, but it was the answer that was complicated.  
What DO you do when the girl you loved as a child reenters your life as an adult?  
One day she was happily surviving with himself, Yahiko and Konan, the next she disappeared.

Pein was furious when she had left.  
It had cut him so deep that it took a while before the pain had even started, before the shock wore off.

He scowled and glanced at Konan.  
She was up to date with everything that had happened so far.  
It had been four days since Yumi was brought here and he still didn't know what to do with her.  
He was reluctant to go to her with food because he feared upon seeing her, that his emotions would override his logical decision making.  
Pein raised a hand to his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
How troublesome.

* * *

_She seemed distant lately._  
_The little boy with pale skin and blood red hair gazed behind him at his best friend and crush, Yumi Kusakabe._  
_Maybe it was the way her silvery-white hair blew in the wind, maybe it was her sparkling mismatched eyes, something about her captivated Nagato.  
_  
_But her behavior had been strange the last few days._  
_Almost like she was aware of something that the rest of her friends weren't but was unwilling to tell them._  
_He was usually shy and didn't delve into other peoples business, but this was the girl he loved._  
_Nagato decided he could make an exception._

_"Hey Yumi! Whats wrong?"_

_Ah, there goes Yahiko beating him to the chase again._  
_Whenever Nagato worked up the courage to speak to Yumi properly, Yahiko would unknowingly cut through Nagatos thoughts and voice his opinion, answer or question before he could get the words out of his mouth._  
_In a way Nagato hated him for it._  
_But he also respected and looked up to his orange haired friend for being able to talk to her in the first place.  
He wished he had the courage._

_Yumi glanced up from her spot on the floor and gave fake smile._

_"Nothing is wrong, Yahiko."_

_A lie._  
_Something was troubling her, she just didn't want to say what._  
_She sat in the corner or the cave they were currently staying in._  
_Her knees were bent and she hugged them close to herself to stop the warmth escaping her body._  
_White hair draped like curtains around her neck and clung to her shoulders, wet from the rain that had ambushed them before they made it back to shelter._  
_Her blue and green eyes were downcast and she seemed deep in thought._

_Nagato sighed._  
_He was never one for words._  
_Actions spoke louder than words, that's what he believed, and he made use of that belief now._  
_Yahiko may beat him in word play, but Nagato was better at expressing himself through body language._  
_Hesitantly, he walked over to her side of the cave and sat beside her._  
_She was small for her age and he was tall for his._  
_He sat about a head taller than her.  
_  
_Yumi looked up at him distractedly and rested her head, turned on her knees to look at him._  
_Nagato smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him._  
_The white-haired girl wrapped an arm around his back and clutched the front of his shirt with the other._  
_She buried her head in his chest and took several deep breaths._  
_Nagato rested his chin on the top of her snowy head and smiled slightly._  
_He may not know how to word his feelings properly, but he knew when people needed comfort and how to make them feel better.  
Even if he didnt know why._

_Yumi wiped her eye with the back of her hand and sniffled a little._  
_She turned her head to look up at him and they locked eyes for a moment._  
_Finally she smiled. A real smile, and whispered to him, "Thank you Nagato."_  
_They fell asleep like that. His arm around her and her arms around him._

_But when Nagato woke up, she was gone.  
_

* * *

Pein stood up and glared at the owl sitting across the room.  
No doubt he had something to do with the bizarre turn of events in the past and the present.  
If only he could find out what.  
Pein didnt really believe that the bird was _the_ Hibiki Oda, but after a tense questioning session, he had to admit the owl had done his homework.  
The bird knew more about the famous ninja than he did.  
And that man _was_ connected with Yumi, an uncle or something of the sort.

_What a riddle..._

Making up his mind, Pein left the room, cloak billowing in his wake.  
He was going to withdraw Yumi from her chamber and find the truth about what happened all those years ago.  
If her answer is satisfactory she would join the Akatsuki and serve by his side.  
If her answer is not…

_Well... We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.  
_

* * *

**So there you have it.**  
**Bit of a cliffy I suppose but I think I'm good at that haha.**__


	6. Chapter 6: The Demonic Statue

**Okie dokie.**  
**Not sure how many chapters I will be able to upload before I go away sooo enjoy this while you can!**

* * *

Yumi was jerked awake by the sound of metal grinding against stone.  
Her initial thought was that Konan had finally found her and she glanced eagerly towards the slowly opening door in excitement.  
She hadn't seen anything but darkness in the time she had been left alone and the blinding light emanating from the doorway was enough to force her hand to her face as a shield.  
Squinting through the piercing light, Yumis hopes were dashed in seconds when she recognized the bright orange hair and ringed eyes.  
This was not who she wanted to see.

"Come."

The simple word spoken to her was as much a demand as a request and she felt no hesitation in obeying.  
Something about this man gave her the creeps.  
Despite her desperate curiosity, Yumi refrained from asking where they were headed.  
She had a feeling her query would go unanswered anyway.

They passed through hallway after hallway, turning every now and again in a seemingly random order.  
Pipes of all shapes and sizes ran along the roof and walls, making her feel like she was inside of a machine rather than a building.  
Yumi instantly knew that had she managed to escape her cell, she would never have been able to escape the maze.  
Trailing along behind the body that once belonged to Yahiko, the white-haired kunoichi felt an overwhelming sense of dread.  
She had been brought out of her cell for a reason.  
A very specific reason, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it was.  
Deciding to speak up, she used a burst of courage to fuel her question,

"Where are you taking me?"

After four days of not speaking or drinking, Yumis voice came out in a hoarse croak rather than her usual silky tone.  
She glanced at the back of The Imposters head briefly in hope.  
Not really expecting an answer, her eyes fell and resorted to trailing the bottom of his cloak.  
A deep, phlegmatic voice answered her and resonated from the mechanical walls,

"Somewhere where you will explain everything to me."

Yumi shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows.  
Explain what?  
He didn't seriously think she would betray Konoha and spill its secrets did he?  
Even the weakest ninja had a sense of cockiness and ego (often mistaken for bravery) about them that ensured they wouldn't talk under torture.  
The going had to be pretty tough to squeeze secrets out of ninja nowadays.  
Yumi suddenly froze in her tracks, eyes wide and staring at the ground.  
Was that her fate? Torture at the hands of this creeper?  
She had never really believed in fate.  
Often when Neji Hyuuga had come to train with Team 7 (More specifically Naruto) he began to spout drabble about fate at random intervals which often had Yumi in giggling fits so violent that Kakashi had needed to threaten her with Thousand Years of Death.  
She had told the stoic Hyuuga that fate was nothing but a word given to our misfortunes and joys in life.  
The idea of it made Yumi grumble in annoyance.  
Fate was obviously good friends with Karma.

Feeling she was being stared at, Yumi glanced up towards her captor and inwardly scolded her idiocy.  
He was standing 5 or so meters in front of her, half turned and giving one of those death glares that scared her so much.  
One look had her rushing forward to fall in step with him.  
Yumi sighed, she enjoyed life.  
She had good friends, lived peacefully, had a rewarding and enjoyable career, was fit and to top it all off, it was rumored she was to be promoted to Anbu.  
But all of it meant nothing if she gave Konohas secrets away.  
She didn't want to die, but it was better to cut to the chase.

"I'm not going to say a word about Konoha. You can torture me all you want, I wont tell."

The man in front of her turned his head to show a vaguely amused expression playing across his features.  
Clearly, she had either just said something very stupid, or he was enjoying her resistance.  
His face disappeared from view again but he responded to her bold statement.

"I don't expect you to divulge the secrets of The Hidden Leaf Village. I have my own ways of attaining such information."

Yumi was startled and it showed. She considered what he had said.  
If it wasn't information on Konoha that he wanted, what was it?  
One of its ninja maybe? Someone powerful perhaps, or even-  
Yumis gaze hardened.

"I'm not betraying Naruto either."

His shoulders shook in chuckles this time.  
She was far off the mark. Not even close to hitting the nail on the head.  
Perhaps he was just toying with her and was going to interrogate her after all?  
Maybe it was just a further method of torture, giving her hopes of freedom only to bring them crashing down.  
Before she could think on it any further, the tight hallways gave way to a massive chamber.

The ceiling was at least 100 meters above her head and the walls were possibly 500 apart.  
Although the sheer size of the room was overwhelming enough, what really caught Yumis attention was the massive statue in front of her.  
A giant humanoid structure sat cross legged, in the middle of the room, almost as tall as the ceiling itself.  
Its dark skin appeared hard and cold, and almost wooden in looks.  
A large bit gagged its mouth and ten eyes graced its ugly face, all closed – much to Yumis relief.  
It was realistic to the point where, had its eyes been open, she would have been uncomfortable and felt the overwhelming need to leave the room.  
Its hands were outstretched away from its body, palms up and fingers spread open.  
Foreboding was the word that came to mind.

Caught up in her horrified appreciation for the creature, Yumi walked directly into the back of her captor.  
Stumbling backwards slightly, she muttered a hasty apology, lest he give her another death glare.

He turned to face her, the collar of his cloak coupled with Yumis height prevented her from seeing his mouth move, but his terrifying voice would fit no other.

"I want you to tell me why you left Amegakure as a child."

Yumi was puzzled.  
Why she left Amegakure?  
How was that relevant to anything?  
She figured it would be better to answer him anyway, though she was hardly in the mood.

"I was told to."

A look from him threatened pain if she didn't elaborate.  
Yumi crossed her arms and sighed,

"I didn't want to… I don't know how much you know about me but I will tell you anyway.  
My uncle, Hibiki Oda, went to my house the day after my parents were killed by Iwagakure shinobi.  
He noticed my body wasn't there and so he correctly assumed I was alive.  
After fleeing the house the day before, I met up with 3 other children whom I lived and became friends with in the months that followed.  
They were Konan, Nagato and Yahiko.  
Somehow, by coincidence or fate, we all found each other after we each survived our own little horror.  
I was content with them, we survived together and despite being in danger constantly, managed to find enough food for us all and live relatively out of harms way.  
I forget how long I was with them.  
A year… A year and a half?  
A long time.  
One day when I was out searching for fresh water, my uncle found me.  
He hugged me and told me everything was going to be okay and that he was going to take me away from everything…"

Yumi felt her eyes well up with tears as she relived the situation all over again.  
Unbeknownst to her, Pein was clenching his fists.  
The second she uttered the confession "I abandoned my friends." He was going to kill her.  
There was nothing else to do. He would feel horrible, he would feel guilty, but it would be necessary.  
Yumi hastily rubbed her sleeve over her eyes, attempting to rid them of those dreaded tears, lest she seem weak.

"I told him 'no' that despite the danger and the difficult living, I wanted to stay with my friends. Or if I must leave, that they come too.  
He told me that he would not intervene with their problems and that there was nothing he could do.  
I refused to leave and ran back to the cave we had sheltered in.  
I loved my uncle and it hurt to defy him, but I was determined to stay with my friends.  
It bothered me that he just let me leave instead of running after me but I tried to forget about it.  
Yahiko, I remember asked if I was okay… I told him I was when in reality I was deeply shaken.  
I sat in the corner of the cave trying to hold in tears and stay strong.  
Nagato came over at some point and put his arm around me.  
He didn't have to say anything, he just did it.  
It was almost like he knew that it was exactly what I needed…"

She paused briefly and glanced up at the man who so strongly resembled Yahiko.  
He made no visible facial expression to suggest she stop, so she didn't.

"I woke up the next morning in my uncles arms.  
He had taken me from the cave and was carrying me away.  
At first I was horrified upon the thought of leaving everyone.  
He told me that they had all been taken in by another family and were safely on their way to another village.  
I cried for hours. I was happy that they were saved from the war, but I wanted to be with them. Eventually, we arrived in Konoha and consulted the Hokage.  
They spoke for a while and agreed that I would be taken in and a rumor of my uncles death would travel throughout the battlefield. He then permanently transformed into a-"

Yumi stopped.  
She had almost given away her uncles secret, his fate to be sealed as an owl.  
The white haired kunoichi glanced cautiously at the orange haired man, unsure how to proceed without revealing too much.  
Her train of thought was cut off as he responded for her,

"An owl."

Yumis head shot up and regarded him with cautious eyes.  
Upon being killed, Hibiki would revert back to his human form, which would be recognizable to anyone with any ninja connection.  
But he couldn't be dead, she didn't feel a twitch or deadness in their doujutsu connection.  
The only way this man could know would be if he had questioned Hibiki himself.  
Whatever the case, he knew the answer so Yumi decided to continue.

"Yes… An owl. I grew up in Konoha and after that, attended their school and became a jounin in their ranks. Hibiki has stayed by my side, everyone assumes his name is a joke because my uncle was known as 'The Killer Owl", you know, because he always struck his enemies in the middle of the night when they were sleeping.  
That's my story. I was on a mission before I met… You."

She glared up at him with slightly narrowed eyes.  
Pein didn't have to be a genius to know that their meeting wasn't favorable on her behalf.  
Not that it was a whole lot better in his…  
At least he knew her skill level… Or some of it.  
She was easily Akatsuki level and she was the first to ever land a hit on him.  
In a way, he was proud of her.  
If what she said was true (and he had no memory of her being a liar) then he needed to give that owl a senseless beating.  
Hibiki Oda…  
He had lied to her about the Amegakure Orphans being taken to safety, but he supposed his actions inadvertently saved them all.  
If he hadn't of taken Yumi away, Konan, Yahiko and Nagato wouldn't have gone looking for her and stumbled across the Three Legendary Sennin which resulted in their rigorous training from Jiraiya.  
By her fighting style, it seemed Yumi had trained with the toad sage as well.  
Considering the perverted man lived in Konoha supported his theory.

Despite the pain they had all suffered throughout the years, grudges shouldnt be held…  
That gave way to pain and the never ending cycle of hatred that followed.  
The man had only been trying to protect his niece after all...

Pein made up his mind and looked down upon the girl he had once loved who was staring up at him uncertainly.  
The question in her eyes was: What are you going to do with me now?  
A twitch of his lips indicated a hint of his first smile in over 10 years.

"You are going to join the Akatsuki."

* * *

**There you have it. The next chapter.**  
**Ooooooooooooooo What will happen next?**  
**Even I'm not sure :S Im kinda making it up as I go (Sticking to Yumis storyline of course)**  
**Rates and reviews always appreciated as usual**


	7. Chapter 7: Enter Deidara

**Tada! I'm back!  
Well here is the next installment.  
Enter Deidara and Sasori!  
Sorry for keeping you so long Yumi Kusakabe - forgive me D:  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Yumi scowled and rolled her eyes.  
Yeah right…  
There was no way she was going to join the Akatsuki just because some egotistical jerk says so.  
She sighed.  
_What to do, what to do…_  
Joining the Akatsuki would mean she would be declared a missing nin by Konoha and hunted down by Anbu Black Ops that were once her friends.

She imagined the shame her friends would feel.  
Sakura and Naruto would be devastated that she had betrayed them and Yumi imagined the feeling would be akin to how Sasuke Uchiha felt when he was abandoned by his older brother.

Kakashi wouldn't believe it for a second and would hunt her down to bring her home again.  
The chances of her friend getting hurt in his mission to find her were very high.  
She didn't doubt Kakashis skill for a second but the man in front of her took her down in under 5 minutes…

She didn't really know how Sai would feel… But then again, who does?

Tsunade would be horrified and wouldn't think twice about ordering her execution despite the fact that the Hokage and white haired kunoichi had once been friends.  
No…

Joining the Akatsuki would be the end of her.  
The end of her ambitions.  
The end of her friendships.  
The end of her life.

Yumi turned up her nose at the orange haired man and let out a 'hmph' noise.

"I suppose if I refuse there will be consequences?" She asked with a sigh.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he replied, "Dire consequences."  
Yumi rolled her eyes.  
_Oh how dramatic._

"And what would that be? Are you going to kill me?"

She received no reply, instead being hoisted over her captors shoulder and flash stepped away.  
A whirl and rush of wind threatened to suffocate her and Yumi closed her eyes as vertigo took hold.  
She never liked flashstepping, it made her feel ill and she hated the nausea that followed.

When the rushing feeling stopped, she opened her eyes to find herself standing upon a cliff top overlooking a small valley.  
She glanced around, briefly wandering if she was free, only to droop her head upon noticing The Imposter.  
She scowled and looked back to the valley, trying to determine the reason she had been bought here.  
A flickering of lights in the distance caught her attention.  
Yumi tilted her head to the side and watched it.

A small village lay in the middle of the valley, peaceful and untouched by the shinobi world.  
_How simple life must be, without the complication of power,_Yumi thought.

Suddenly annoyed at the lack of action going on around her, the white haired kunoichi turned back to the orange haired man keeping her captive.

"You want to tell me whats going on-"

Upon turning around, Yumi noticed that there was not one man standing behind her, but three.  
Among the intimidating presence of her captor, there were two men she had not seen before.

One had long blonde hair, part of which was tied up high above his head.  
He was taller than her by a few inches and had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.  
The head band tied to his head had the symbol of two stones, one overlapping the other and Yumi immediately knew he was from The Village Hidden in the Rocks.  
Overcome by a sudden disliking of the man, she scowled.  
The ninja who had killed her parents had been from Iwagakure and no matter how well acquainted she became with an Iwa nin, she always held a sort of mistrust of them.

The man beside him was more accurately described as a human scorpion.  
A bandana covered the bottom half of his face leaving only his eyes and three thick strips of hair on his head visible.  
He was hunched over so low that he didn't reach much higher than Yumis waist.  
A large metallic tail emerged from under his Akatsuki cloak and hovered over his back, above his head.  
As she watched, a dribble of something purple slid down the side and Yumi concluded that the tail was poisoned.  
The man had no visible headband so it was impossible to determine his origin.

"This is Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara of Iwagakure."

The two men nodded in greeting, the one named Deidara giving her a creepy smile that made her dislike him all the more.  
She had heard of Sasori.  
The puppet master had abandoned his village at 14 and disappeared for a few years before being picked up by the Akatsuki.  
She shivered.  
Sasori of the Red Sand… Named as such because of the murders he committed that made the sand run red with blood.  
She knew nothing about the blonde and she had a feeling it was better that way.

Yumi glanced between the three men and crossed her arms, leaning all her weight on one hip.  
She raised an eyebrow.  
The gesture translated to: Why should I care?  
Her captor smirked before turning to the blonde.

"Deidara, this is Yumi Kusakabe. I want her to join the Akatsuki but she needs some… Convincing…"

Deidara smirked and Yumi instantly got into a defensive position, expecting an attack.  
Instead, she watched with horrified curiosity as the blonde man extracted a white substance from his hip bag and began chewing on it with the mouths on his palms.  
Needless to say, the defection intrigued Yumi while at the same time making her increasingly nervous.  
From the small mouth emerged a tiny, well formed bird.

It fluttered in the air for a moment before disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
Yumi jumped to the side, assuming the blonde had gone on the offensive.  
She gazed wearily at the smoke cloud as it drifted away to show the same bird.  
The only difference was it was now big enough to carry two or three people on its back.  
Yumi gasped in astonishment.  
The blonde haired man jumped onto its back and glanced to her before asking,

"What do you think of art, un?"

Yumi was puzzled and shook her head at him, not knowing what to reply.  
Understanding her confusion, the ex Iwa nin nodded and smiled happily at her.

"I'll show you what true art is, yeah."

Yumi only nodded skeptically, still not sure what to think of the enigmatic man.  
The white bird unfolded its wings and with a rush of air, burst into flight.  
Keeping her eye on the strange man and his bird, Yumi made sure to keep her back facing away from the three men.  
There was no telling who or what was going to attack her or when.  
Instead of flying towards her and bombarding her with attacks like she expected, the blonde drifted away from the cliff and over the valley.  
Yumi moved a little closer forward, intent on watching what was going to happen.  
The white bird flew until it was little bigger than an ant in the distance.  
Yumi glanced at her captor with raised eyebrows.  
He ignored her.  
Sighing in exasperation, Yumi turned her head back to the direction the blonde had disappeared to.

She caught sight of him in the distance, hovering over the village.  
Squinting, Yumi could barely make out him fiddling with something in his hands.  
Suddenly, Deidara threw something away from the bird and Yumi watched with growing anxiety as it fell towards the village.  
The shout "KATSU" was heard on the wind before the explosion.

"NO!" Yumi cried out as the village was swallowed in a fireball bigger than entire Village Hidden in the Leaf.  
She stood, horrorstruck as the explosion died down, leaving nothing but ashes in its wake.  
Eyes wide and furious, Yumi turned on her captor.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! AN ENTIRE TOWN! THAT WASN'T EVEN A SHINOBI VILLAGE, THERE WERE DEFENSELESS WOMEN AND CHILDREN THERE!"

The two men standing beside her gave her a passing glance and returned their eyes to the sky as Deidara flew back down to them.  
He grinned merrily at her, obviously pleased that his art had such a huge effect on Yumi.

"You are right, un. That WAS a defenseless village. But whether it was inhabited by ninja or not, they still would have died."

Yumi shook her head. Appalled that this man in front of her could just murder so many people and talk about it so casually.  
The men surrounding her weren't humans, they were monsters.

"I'll never join the Akatsuki. What I've seen here today sickens me. Leave me alone and find someone else," she spat in disgust.

She turned to leave but was stopped as a firm grip latched onto her forearm.  
Yumi whirled around, furious about being treated this way and raised her arm to attack.  
The smoldering blue eyed glare made her hesitate and the blonde grabbed her fist with his free hand.  
Deidara looked like he wouldn't hesitate to kill her in that one second.

"Consider this, un. What you saw here today was a brutal slaughter, no doubt… But let me ask you a question…"

Yumi glared at the man but made no response.  
Behind them, The Imposter and Sasori stood watching the argument phlegmatically.  
Deidara gave her a manic grin.

"That explosion-" The blonde man let go of her arm and pointed his thumb at the smoldering village, "-was one of my smallest forms of clay explosives. As you can see, the village it destroyed was… Maybe… Half the size of The Hidden Leaf Village…?"

Yumis eyes widen when she realized what he was insinuating.

"If I don't join the Akatsuki… You will destroy Konoha…"

Deidara smiled happily and patted her on the back, the mouths on his palms pinching her through her clothes.

"I like her, Pein. She catches on quick, yeah."

* * *

**So there you have it.**  
**I hope I am making them as less OOC as possible but I may have failed at some point.**

**As always leave your rates, reviews, complaints and pathetic excuses after the beep.  
Beeeeeeeeeeeep**


	8. Chapter 8: Kakashi

**Only a short one this time.. Sorry D:**  
**Its hard to type in a bouncy car on a crappy corrugated road...**  
**Nonetheless I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

* * *

The forest that bordered Kirigakure and Konohagakure was silent and peaceful.  
Sunlight flittered down through the leaves in a glitter of light as a soft breeze graced the air.  
On occasion a bird would flutter down to the ground to peck at small insects that just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The usual flow of nature was interrupted however, with the arrival of Team 7.  
In the lead, Kakashi rushed as fast as he was physically able and then attempted to go faster.  
He had been going like this for hours bordering on days.  
A strong force was driving him.  
The copy ninja was sensitive in his own way.  
Almost everyone he knew and cared for in the past had died.  
Rin…  
Obito…  
Minato…  
His parents…  
Asuma…  
His constant tardiness was usually a result of his time spent at the memorial stone where he looked back on his time.  
For every one of the names on that stone, came a thousand memories.  
The pain of losing someone so dear to him had become a pain that was almost unbearable.  
After Obito and Rin had died, a hole was left in his life.  
A dark space void of life, love and belonging.  
That had all changed when Yumi had entered the village.

Initially, Kakashi had not gotten along with the white haired girl, being too caught up in his sorrow to consider another friendship.  
It was his rivalry with Gai that had eventually found them a friend in each other.  
In what is possibly his first (and only) moment of wisdom, Gai had explained to Kakashi the rumors he had heard of the mysterious girl from the rain.  
He told Kakashi of the horrors that Yumi had faced in the middle of the battleground and how her parents, friends and family had been killed.  
Gai told Kakashi that maybe… Just maybe… She was hurting just as much as he was.

A short while after that, Kakashi was asked to share an apartment with the girl, her not having a place to stay and him having room to spare.  
Their friendship was formed in the loneliness of the night when by chance, they both woke up to sit in front of the fire with hot chocolate.  
Not much was said in the first hour, the fact that they had found company in each other was enough.  
The real milestone in their friendship was when Yumi had glanced up at him with blue and green mismatched eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

Never again would he lose a friend.  
Some things were too precious to lose.  
Kakashi understood the concept of not knowing what you had until its gone, that's why he treasured every moment he spent with someone who was alive and by his side.  
Death was always on Kakashis mind.  
It had been at least, until he met Yumi.  
And now that she was gone he realized that he couldn't lose her as well.

That's why he was following her trail with his ninja hounds as fast as he could.  
Against his better judgment, the copy nin had gone the entire night without rest and had continued with the chase well into the early hours of the morning.  
Sakura and Sai, the more logical ones of the team but with the least chakra, desperately needed a break.  
They said nothing.  
Yumi meant a lot to all of them, especially Kakashi.  
Even uttering a single word of protest against continuing the chase would dampen everyones spirits considerably.  
Hours ago Sai had resorted to flying above the tree line on a bird of ink, being too tired to continue on foot.  
Upon collapsing in exhaustion, Naruto had been carrying Sakura the past few hours, his strength and stamina the only reason he was able to continue.  
Kakashi was dead on his feet.  
His chakra was dwindling and his stamina was nearing zero.  
The only thing keeping him going was will power.

The ninja hounds stopped suddenly, resulting in a mixture of emotions for Kakashi.  
Fear, Hope, Relief, Worry.  
Pakkun jumped down from the canvas of the trees and landed nimbly on his feet.  
Team 7 followed him down hastily as the dog began to sniff the ground urgently.

"The trail ends here. I think there was a fight."

Kakashis visible eye widened and he glanced around frantically for a clue as to where his best friend could be.  
Naruto stumbled over to the copy nin and placed a hand on his chest, conveying the last of his chakra into his teacher.  
His eyes rolled back into his head and he swayed in exhaustion as the last of his energy was drained  
Sai caught Naruto as he fell to the ground and the three students sat under a tree with the rest of the ninja hounds.  
Most of the ground in the area had indents and marks where a fight had been fought.  
Kunai and shuriken stuck in the trees around them while a mysterious metal rod protruded from one of the bushes.  
Naruto, Sakura and Sai watched in silence as their sensei rushed around the small clearing on borrowed energy.  
Yamato, Neji and Hinata Hyuuga were on their way to help with the search but Sakura estimated they wouldn't get to the clearing for at least a day.  
She sent a ninja hound back their way to guide them to the spot none the less.  
The attention of team 7 was captured when their sensei let out a strangled cry and jumped towards a random tree.  
He crouched down in front of it for a minute before standing silently and walking back towards the group.  
A single white, bloodstained feather was tight within his grasp.

* * *

**As always leave your rates, reviews, complaints and pathetic excuses after the beep.  
Beeeeeeeeeeeep**


	9. Chapter 9: Konan

I don't even know where I am at the moment.  
Somewhere between Halls Creek and Broome I think…  
I had the worst writers block while typing this so apologisesif it isn't as good as anyone hoped…  
That being said, the usual still applies.  
Leaves your rates, reviews, complaints and pathetic excuses after the beep.

Yumi let herself fall back against a tree.  
Her blue and green eyes were wide and her face was as white as her hair.  
The breaths she took were shallow and gasping.  
The tightness in her chest was increasing and she felt an overwhelming sense of doom.  
She was having a panic attack.

Pein watched her for a moment before he was convinced.  
She would join the Akatsuki.  
Everyone has a price and Deidara was remarkably efficient atfinding and exploiting them.  
Yumi Kusakabe never had a choice.  
From the minute that Pein decided she would join the Akatsuki, her fate was sealed.

The orange haired man watched silently as Deidara approached his childhood friend.  
The Akatsukis resident terrorist always had a strange fascination with new recruits.  
Today however, his curiosity was irritating Pein.  
For some reason, the idea of Deidara being close to Yumi frustrated him.

"Hey…"

Yumi pushed up her hands to shoo the blonde away but he only grabbed them and pulled her to her feet.  
Before she could speak, Deidara had her.  
Her arms were crossed against her upper body and the bomberheld Yumi so tightly against his chest that she couldn't move.  
To Yumis annoyance, Deidara rested his chin on her head and murmured to her,

"Lets put this behind us, yeah? I don't want to make an enemy out of someone I just met."

Yumi struggled out of his hold and gave him a glare.  
Don't get your hopes up asshole…  
She turned back to the man she now knew as Pein.  
He seemed thoroughly annoyed about something and wouldn't stop glaring.

"Deidara, Sasori, you are dismissed."

Sasori nodded and began to make his way back through the forest without a second glance back.  
His tail hovered menacingly above him.  
The blonde that Yumi was coming to despise gave them a cheery salute before jumping back onto his giant white bird and flying after the puppet master.  
Pein turned to face Yumi, face blank and conveyed a silent message:  
Have you decided?  
If looks could kill, he would be dead.  
Yumi glared at him and through gritted teeth replied, "Did I ever even have a choice?"

Konan sat back in Amegakure and awaited the return of her two childhood friends.  
Once Nagato had it in his mind that he wanted something, he went to extraordinary lengths to get it.  
Yumi didn't stand a chance.  
The blue haired kunoichi lifted a finger and scratched her nose before continuing to make her paper crane.  
She had been shocked to discover that the woman Nagato had captured had been the white haired child they had lived with so long ago.  
After she left Amegakure they hadn't heard a word about her.  
But Nagato had never stopped loving her.

He didn't have to tell Konan for her to know.  
She flicked a stray hair out of her pale face.  
The bluenette didn't speak much, an after effect of the war and she never felt the need to, but she could read people brilliantly.  
All those years ago, she had watched Nagato fall in love with Yumi and her display a similar emotion for him.  
She had felt so happy that something good was coming out of the war, however small it might be.

And now she sat, starting up another origami piece while she waited patiently for them to return.  
No doubt he had used Deidara to convince her to join.  
Konans eyes softened at the thought.  
Yumi would probably be worried sick when she returned from whatever threat Deidara had used against her.  
Suddenly, Konan perked up at the feeling of a familiar chakra heading towards her location; the tallest tower in Amegakure.  
It was a long way off, but approaching fast.  
She stood silently and moved towards the small kitchenette a few meters away from the chair she was inhabiting.  
When she returned to her spot five minutes later, she carried three cups of tea on a serving tray.  
Nagato would want to discuss her place in the Akatsuki, which could take quite a while.  
That and Yumi was most likely emotionally drained and Konan found that a cup of tea when stressed does wonders for the mind.

No sooner had she sat down than Pein flash stepped into the room holding a very pale looking Yumi.  
Pein looked at Konan and nodded, grateful for her efforts.  
Yumi glanced around in fright.  
When her gaze caught Konans, she rushed over to her.

"Konan, is that you!"

The blue haired kunoichi nodded and the corners of her mouth twitched up in a smile.  
There would be reunions as well.

So there you have it.  
A short chapter sorry.  
But you shall have to deal with it.  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep


	10. Chapter 10: The Rulebook

**First off, I would like to apologise deeply to Yumi Kusakabe (who requested this fic) for taking so long to upload these chapters.  
I'm trying I swear D:  
Anyway, I have done the next two chapters at the same time which means they will be uploaded together.  
Hence, this authors note will suffice for both chapters me thinkies…  
Enjoy.**

* * *

Trudging slowly back to her cell which had since, been converted into a (very basic) room, Yumis pale face and tired eyes didn't stray from the ground beneath her.

As well as being reunited with Konan, she had been taught the rules and goals of the Akatsuki.

**Rule #1**  
Dress code.  
You must wear the Akatsuki cloak, black, red, green, blue or purple nail polish and a straw hat.  
If you fail to meet these regulations, you will be killed

**Rule #2**  
If you abandon, you shall be killed.

**Rule #3**  
Double agents will not be tolerated.  
If you release secret information, you will be killed.

**Rule #4**  
If you anger Kakuzu, Deidara, Hidan or Zetsu, you will probably be killed.

**Rule #5**  
You will be chasing tailed beasts.  
You may be killed

And so on and so on.

Yumi shook her head.  
What a terrible organization. At every turn your life is at stake.  
Pein had explained everything with a hard eyed glare.  
She had asked many questions, most of which had gone unanswered and had many requests, only one of which was granted; she was to be reunited with Hibiki in the morning.  
After nearly a week without her friend and guardian Yumi had felt like crying.  
They had never been separated for so long and Hibikis absence was replaced with a sense of dread.

Each of them was the others lifeline.

After being reunited in the morning, Pein explained that she would be given her cloak, hat and nail polish of her choosing (She had grudgingly elected for green on one hand and blue on the other)  
After which she will be tested to assess her skills and weaknesses, a practice that Pein told her, would allow them better insight in how to kill her should she break a rule.  
When her probation was up, she would be required to complete her first mission.

Shortly after her meeting with Pein, Yumi had seen through Hibikis eyes a discussion she did not want to hear.  
No doubt he had had the conversation in front of Hibiki on purpose.

"What are you planning for her first mission?"

Konan had glanced at Pein suspiciously.  
The orange haired leader of the Akatsuki paced slowly back and forth in the small room that served no real purpose.

"She is to steal a scroll from the Village Hidden in the Leaf."

Konan had flinched slightly before closing her eyes.  
That was the end of it then.  
After that mission, the Hokage, followed by every other shinobi in the ninja world would know of her betrayal.  
She would have no where else to go.  
Yumi would HAVE to stay with the Akatsuki or risk going alone and being killed.  
Fate, Konan decided, dealt Yumi a cruel hand.

The screeching of metal against rock awakened Yumi in the morning.  
That damned door…  
Light flittered in through the crack between the door and the door frame, glaring in Yumis eyes as she squinted back into consciousness.  
It hadn't been a very good night sleep wise.  
Ever since she had been captured her sleeping pattern had been altered dramatically.  
She never slept for more than one hour at a time and in between sleep she willed herself not to cry.  
Yumi rarely cried.  
She didn't cry when she tripped over and embarrassed herself on her first day at the shinobi academy.  
She didn't cry when Hibiki was transformed.  
She didn't cry when Kakashi had been mean to her.  
But she cried now.  
Cried for what she had lost, what she had and for what she might have had.  
Gaara… Naruto… Sakura… Sai…  
…Kakashi…

Sniffing, Yumi wiped her tears.  
If she was fated to abandon Konoha and join the Akatsuki then dwelling on the past would get her nowhere and was likely to get her killed.  
If she had to steal a scroll from The Village Hidden in the Leaves… Then so be it.  
At least maybe I can get it done without being seen… I know the village better than anyone.  
The doomed kunoichi stretched her sore limbs and pulled herself to her feet.  
Hibiki at least, would be able to guide her.  
With determination and finality in her eyes, Yumi kicked the heavy door off its hinges and stalked towards her leader.

The second the cage was opened, a blur of white shot straight for Yumi.  
Joyful to be reunited with the owl, Yumi opened her arms with a grin, expecting Hibikis version of a hug; which was really just him snuggling up against your face as he perched on your shoulder.  
Instead, he swooped Yumi and pecked her hard on the ear before settling down on her shoudler.  
"Do you realize the trouble you are in?" He hissed in fury.  
Yumi winced at the sharp tone.  
She had spent so much time without him that she hadn't properly considered his opinion on the matter which was of course, the complete opposite of what Pein wanted.  
Whether he did this to be faithful to Konoha or to annoy the feared leader in black, Yumi wasn't sure…  
Maybe both, she thought grimly.

"Obviously as soon as his back is turned we are getting out of here, Yumi."

Hibikis whispering was far from subtle and Yumi glanced fearfully at Pein who now stood tall with his arms crossed glaring at her.  
Grinning awkwardly, Yumi rubbed the back of her neck and shook her head at her uncles small form.

"Uh uh… Actually, errr… We are going to be staying a while…"

Immediately the pecking and scratching began, Hibikis only way of properly voicing his fury.  
Of course… Yumi thought dully and she covered her head and dashed around the room… He doesn't know about the threat to Konoha…

"I…TAUGHT…YOU…BETTER…THAN…THIS!"

Hibiki punctuated each word with a scratch or a harsh peck and it was only until Pein grabbed his claw as he flew past that Yumi was able to cower in the corner.  
Hibiki hung upside down, flapping furiously as he frantically pecked and bit at Peins hand.  
Either the orange haired man didn't feel it or he didn't care.

"Hibiki…"

The owl stopped flapping so vigorously and glared at her sideways.  
Yumi sighed and decided that to have Hibiki understand and cease attacking, he had to know the details.

"If I don't join Akatsuki… They will destroy Konoha…"

Pein let go of the owl as he flew to pipeline that hung high above them and scoffed.

"You really believe that? That's ridiculous. That Akatsuki isn't strong enough t-"

"I SAW THEM DO IT HIBIKI! THEY DESTROYED A WHOLE VILLAGE WITH A SINGLE ATTACK!"

Guilt at having watched the small town explode into flames overwhelmed the white haired kunoichi as she fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.  
How could Hibiki think for a moment that she would so readily abandon the Village Hidden in the Leaves?  
High above her, the owl watched her with a guarded expression.  
Yumi was distraught.  
Hibiki knew that she hated violence and seeing a defenseless village destroyed so quickly would undoubtedly have this effect on her.  
If he had hands, Hibiki would have lowered his head into them.  
They were definitely in trouble... And for once…  
He had no idea how to save them…


	11. Chapter 11: Enter Akatsuki

**First off I would like to apologise to Yumi Kusakabe and other readers for how long this is taking and I thank you for being so patient.  
When I get back from this holiday I guarantee that I will be updating a hell of a lot quicker.**

* * *

A stadium-like construction as large as the room with the strange statue lurked within the depths of the Village Hidden in the Rain.  
The floor was patchy.  
In some places it looked like it might have once had a floor, but it was mostly a mixture of yellow and red sand, dirt and debris from what looked like it originated from the crumbling ceiling.

Looking down into the stadium, Yumi watched as a man walked to the centre of the field and glanced up at her.  
His hair was gelled to the consistency of steel and Yumi noted with fascination, was grey, almost like it had aged prematurely whilst the rest of his body retained the figure of a man in his early 20s.  
With a pang of remembrance, Yumi pushed thoughts of Kakashi away.

While the strange man abided by the dress code of the Akatsuki, it was clear he had no appreciation for it.  
His cloak was completely ripped off on one side, exposing his shoulder and arm down to his waist.  
Yumi vaguely tried to remember if there was a rule about jewellery as she glanced the pendant around his neck.  
Several strokes of pointed red extruded from his back and it was only until he turned that Yumi realized it was a three bladed scythe.  
She shivered.

It was foreboding and intimidating.

She felt Hibiki shuffle nervously on her shoulder and knew that he was probably thinking similar thoughts.  
Pein stood to her side and pushed her forward, over the barrier and into the stadium.  
She flipped over it gracefully despite the surprise and glared over her shoulder at her new leader as she landed on her feet.  
The man in front of her crossed his arms and grinned wickedly at her.  
Yumi raised an eyebrow as she realized his irises were pink._  
Pretty… Bet he is sensitive about that…_  
She grinned back at him, although it was a sweet grin not an evil one.  
She too had her arms crossed and Hibiki sat on her shoulder, head tilting all around nervously.  
Yumi didn't have to turn to know that the barriers behind her were filling with other Akatsuki members.

Behind her, she heard Pein clear his throat, an indication that demanded (and got) silence.  
Through Hibiki, Yumi watched him raise his hand._  
Ahhh… That kind of fight…_  
His powerful tone echoed menacingly throughout the halls as he let his demands be known.

"This is a fight to the death."

The man across from her began to shiver and his grin grew.  
Yumi tilted her head and furrowed her brow at him.  
Was he cold? She certainly would be with only half a shirt.  
Pein continued.

"When I lower my hand the fight begins. There will be no pauses or breaks, and no interventions. If you die you lose. You may use any means you have to your disposal. Do not leave the stadium."

Yumi turned her head to glance at Pein.  
Why would he risk losing a member just to gain a new one?  
Hibiki nudged her and she looked back.  
The man in front of her was more dangerous to her than Pein at the moment.  
Hibiki watched as Pein abruptly lowered his arm.

The silver haired man in front of Yumi grasped his scythe and rushed at her, his shaking increasing.  
Oh… He wasn't cold… He was excited.  
She smiled at him sweetly as he drew closer.  
Arms raised above his head, the silver haired man brought the scythe down with a strenuous swing.  
He needn't have bother, however.  
As per their usual fighting strategy, Hibiki flew up high and circled above the fight, watching from a high vantage point and getting a visual of the entire battlefield.  
It seemed the scythe came down in slow motion.  
Smiling inwardly, Yumi mused, _they didn't call her the queen of speed for nothing._

* * *

The crowd above watched in interest as the fight ensued.

A tall man with blue skin nudged his raven haired partner with his elbow and pointed to the snowy haired girl.

"Hey Itachi, who do you think will win, huh?"

Despite being rocked back and forth violently by his partners enthusiastic strength, Itachi did not speak, preferring to watch the match with interest.  
She was from Konoha as well.  
To the left, Deidara leaned over the barrier dangerously, grinning with enthusiasm as the silver haired man rushed at Yumi.

"I hope she tears him to shreds, un."

The large, hunched over figure beside him opened up and swung apart until a man with vibrant red hair and brown eyes was visible in the depths of his hideous creation.  
He stood up and stepped out of the mechanical being, summoned a scroll and locked away his shell.  
That being done, the red head stumbled slightly towards the barrier next to Deidara.  
The blonde looked at him sideways before coughing into his hands grinning,  
"A bit clumsy are we today Sasori no danna, un?"  
The red head glared lightly at Deidara and shook his head.  
"My joints are stiff from sitting in Hiruko for so long. I agree with you though. I hope Yumi smashes Hidan to smithereens."  
Several mutters of agreement met his words.

* * *

The scythe was millimeters away from Yumi when she disappeared.  
Hidan stumbled and glanced around wildly.  
In several places around the stadium, dust and dirt were being stirred up by an unseen force.  
It was a technique that Yumi had picked up whilst watching Gaara and Rock Lee fight in the Chuunin exams.  
She had noticed that Lee ran so fast that not only was he barely visible, he stirred up Gaaras sand into small sandstorms that would have enveloped the entire battlefield had the future Kazekage not had control over it.  
The Akatsuki followed the rapidly growing sandstorm as it raced towards Hidan.  
Just as the giant dust cloud reached and swallowed him, Hibiki flew into the chaos and out of sight.

The Akatsuki in the grand stand leaned forward in anticipation as flashes of fire from within the cloud lit up the area.  
Several grunts and cries were heard before silence eclipsed the room.  
As the dust settled and the field came back into view, Peins eyes widened.

Yumi walked towards him from the middle of the field, arms swinging violently.  
Hibiki fluttered down onto her shoulder and glanced up at the shocked faces of the Akatsuki in amusement.  
She halted below Pein and glared up at him.

"Was that good enough for your liking?"

The members of the criminal organization glanced between the clearly irritated woman before them to the neatly piled limbs of Hidan, who lay in the middle of the field in a puddle of blood.  
Deidara laughed out loud and pointed at Hidan.

"You got your ass handed to you, yeah! She did it without even getting blood on herself, un! HAHAHAHA!"

Yumi looked up at the cackling Iwa nin in renewed disgust.  
Not only does he have no qualms about killing innocent villagers, but he openly laughs at the dead body of a team mate.  
Inwardly, Yumi was hoping that despite her situation, she could make friends with some of the people here…  
Her eyes flashed as she threw a dagger at the blonde, narrowly missing him as a wooden arm snapped him out of the way.  
Clearly, there are no friends among criminals.

"Shut the fuck up Blondie! Kakuzu you lousy fuck! Get down here and sew me back together!"

Yumi froze at the voice.  
She hadn't heard him speak, but she was positive that the voice belonged to the man she had just quartered, beheaded and piled up.  
What was he, immortal?  
Yumi turned slowly and tried not to let her surprise show when she glimpsed the decapitated head glaring at her.  
Above and behind her, Yumi heard whoops and cries.  
She spun around in shock as a tall, blue man grasped her wrist and shook it viciously.

"Nice going there, Shorty! You beat the record of who can kill Hidan the quickest!"

Yumi face radiated complete shock.  
There was a record?  
Feeling awkward and with lack of a better thing to say, she stuttered, "Errr…. What was the record?"  
The man grinned, showing off razor sharp teeth. Yumi gulped.  
He looked like a shark….  
She didn't like sharks…

"Well you beat him in 4.3 seconds. That beats the previous record which was 4.6 seconds."

Yumi nodded dumbly, keeping her eyes fixed on the man in front of her.  
Hibiki seemed to note her discomfort and flew higher up to get a view of the entire group of criminals.

"That record was made by Itachi, He's my partner. He's from Konoha too!"

Trying not to display her growing anxiety, Yumis eyes followed the finger the man pointed.  
Itachi Uchiha emerged from the shadows and stared at her, no emotion showing on his face.  
Yumi had often exchanged short conversations and pleasantries with the man in the streets before he became a traitor.  
Sasuke had always followed him and a look of serenity had always eclipsed his face.  
That look was gone now.  
Itachi looked much the same as he did all those years ago, only older and tired.  
Feeling she should do something, Yumi smiled at him very slightly.  
A very awkward, scared smile.  
What were you supposed to do when you come across someone you used to know who abandoned their Village and slaughtered their clan?  
Itachi stared at her for a few more seconds before bowing his head in acknowledgment and leaving the room.  
Yumi stared after him for a few seconds before being roughly whipped around.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I'm Kisame!"


	12. Chapter 12: The Akatsuki

**I apologise greatly for this taking so long.**

* * *

Having passed her initiation test, Yumi was escorted back to the center of the building by an excited Deidara and content Kisame.  
They seemed to be the two Akatsuki members who had taken to her straight away and without any hesitation.  
Probably because she had torn Hidan to shreds in less than 5 seconds.  
Yumi had noticed that he didn't seem to be the most popular of the group but rather, one of the more annoying.

Most of the Akatsuki had regarded her with mild interest and apprehension.  
But then again, many of them were very reserved and introverted people, all having done horrible things that many of them probably wished to forget.  
They all have their masks to hide behind, Yumi thought sadly.  
And had they been shown in the right direction, they would probably have been very pleasant people.  
Deidara and Kisame seemed to be the only two willing to chat in a friendly manner.  
They flanked her on either side, barely giving her enough space to swing her arms as she walked.  
Whether it was their habit to walk inwardly or because the hallways were a bit squishy, she wasn't sure.  
Despite her dislike for the blonde, Yumi felt herself starting to accept Deidaras company, whether she wanted it or not.

Her opinion on Kisame Hoshigaki was mixed.  
On one hand, he seemed friendly and quite polite, seemingly without any thought of harming her.  
On the other, she had heard of him and his horrible deeds in his time spent with the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist…  
She shuddered when she recalled several bodies she had crossed after they had wreaked havoc upon a small fishing village in the east.  
The village was in ruins.  
Thatched roofs burned and the foundations of buildings crumbled under the weight they bore and the fire that tore through wood like a disease.  
The jetty lay in ruins, caving in on one side and the other already under the water.  
Bloodied bodies floated lifelessly on the surface of the water, their lifes blood spilling into the ocean like ink attracting sharks and warding away sea dwelling birds.  
Yumi remembered pulling a fallen pillar away from a blocked doorway and gazing inside to find a mother and her three children sprawled unmoving across the floor.  
Horrible things had happened that day.  
Things that she would probably be forced to do herself.

Yumi shook her head to rid herself of those terrible thoughts as she considered the members of the organization she would now serve.  
They were each and every one of them, enigmas in their own right.  
Half of them were barely human!  
After passing the test, she had been properly introduced to each of the Akatsuki as well as learning their strengths and weaknesses should she be paired with one of them for a mission.  
She bypassed rooms on her way to the center of the tower where she would be assigned her first task.  
The hallway was long and the rooms that branched off served to house the other members.  
Yumi suspected that once she passed her first mission she would probably be assigned one as well.  
As she glanced into rooms, she caught glimpses of the other Akatsuki members who had wandered off ahead of her.  
Mentally she counted them down in her head, trying to remember each of them from both her introductions and the bingo book listings lest she have the misfortune to face one of them in battle.  
The door to the room on her left had been torn off its hinges and lay broken in half on the floor, allowing Yumi to see the inhabitants as she stepped over it and passed by.  
The silver haired man she had fought sat on a metal examination table, thick cords weaved in and out of his flesh and limbs as his body was methodically sewn back together by the tanned man in a mask.

_Hidan –  
Village: Yugakure (Steam)  
Easily antagonized and master in the use of scythes and spears.  
Immortal.  
Flee on sight._

Kakuzu -  
Village: Takigakure (Waterfall)  
Easily antagonized, has mastered all 5 chakra types.  
Needs to be killed five times to be defeated.  
Flee on sight.

Hidans head growled at her from the sterilized floor as she passed the room and Yumi turned her head away from him, still getting over the idea of a man being able to survive with a severed head.  
The blonde to her left nudged her arm with his knuckles to attract her attention and continued to refer back to what he was talking about earlier.  
Something about the mouths on his hands, Yumi recalled.  
She watched him silently.

_Deidara -  
Village: Iwagakure (Rocks)  
Impervious to genjutsu, long and mid range fighter with devastating explosive attacks.  
Can adapt to situations and has the ability to fly.  
Flee on sight._

A shuffling sound captured her attention and Yumi caught sight of the large metallic scorpion-like tail hovering over the back of Hiruko, the favorite carrier puppet of Deidaras partner.  
Half in the doorway of another room, he paused and turned back to the trio as they made their way down the hall.  
A trickle of poison dribble down the back of the metallic tail and Yumi glanced the barely visible chakra threads that attached to the doorknob.  
He glanced back at her, the bandana covering the telltale cracks where wood ruled the place a normal persons mouth would be.  
Yumi shivered.  
Narrowing his eyes, he turned away from them silently and entered the room.

_Akasuna no Sasori -  
Village: Sunagakure (Sand)  
Puppet master who specializes in deadly poison.  
Extremely versatile fighter.  
Flee on sight._

The door to Sasoris quarters closed and Yumi glanced back ahead, having nothing else to focus on.  
She rubbed her eyes on occasion and squinted, her vision becoming cloudy with lack of sleep and proper food.  
They weaved around a small bend and continued onwards.  
At times she was sure she caught glimpses of something humanoid with green growths and black and white skin but the second she saw it, it had disappeared again.  
A few times, she caught herself questioning her sanity.  
Stress does things to your mind, Yumi reasoned.  
What kind of human has black and white skin?  
None that she had met.  
Although…  
Yumi slowly glanced to her right.

_Hoshigaki Kisame -  
Village: Kirigakure (Mist)  
One of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist who wields the legendary Samehada.  
Incredible chakra reserves.  
Flee on sight._

She had never met someone who was blue either.  
This was the Akatsuki though, it was best she not expect normal things.  
She should focus on the facts and her own safety and disregard her own curious impulses.  
After all, danger was everywhere, no one and nowhere was safe.

She couldn't befriend anyone in the Akatsuki because if ordered too, they may turn their back on her.  
_Arm yourself Yumi,_ she whispered in her mind, _because no one else here will save you.  
_She counted down the members she had so far encountered in her mind.  
She had missed someone, she knew it.  
Barely anything was known about Pein and she couldn't really rely on her memory of Konans power.  
She had counted Sasori and Deidara, the resident artists as well as Hidan and Kakuzu the resident zombies (as Kisame put it)  
Who else…  
Kisame and…  
She opened her eyes.

Uchiha Itachi -  
Village – Konohagakure (Leaf)  
Possessor of the Mangekyou Sharingan.  
Murdered his entir-

Yumi caught herself as she stumbled over a pipeline that jutted out and crossed her path along the ground.  
The men on either side of her grasped an arm to steady her but their rhythmic pace wasn't altered and they spoke nothing of it.  
Yumi realized what drew her attention as she glanced back at the door they had just passed.  
The room to her right had drifted away before she got a proper look inside but a fleeting glimpse was enough.  
All she saw was darkness.  
And in the darkness, red orbs glowing back at her._  
_  
Itachi…  
She sighed and watched out of the corner of her eye as Deidara continued his mindless chatterings and Kisame listened half heartedly.  
Who was she to talk?  
Misery loves company…  
Yumi knew deep down that at some point, she would have to talk to and associate with the Akatsuki and she hated herself for it.

Before she knew it, Kisame, Deidara and herself passed through a door and into the large hallway that held the Demonic Statue.  
Yumi cringed upon seeing it.  
No matter how many times she entered this room, she knew the statue would scare her.  
Atop one of its outstretched fingers sat Pein.  
His back was turned to them and he seemed to be gazing at the giant grotesque face deep in thought.

Kisame and Deidara halted halfway into the room and gazed up and their leader silently.  
Several seconds ticked by and Yumi crossed her arms and glared at them.  
She supposed it was respectful to stand silently and wait for their leader to speak, but it was also annoying.  
Pein clearly knew they were there and seemed to be doing absolutely nothing productive.  
If she didn't know any better, Yumi could have sworn he was doing it on purpose.  
Scowling, she made up her mind.  
She was in the Akatsuki by chance, not by choice and so she would do what needs to be done and nothing more.  
Other than that, she would do as she pleased.  
Right now what would please her was having her jerk of a leader say something.  
Deidara and Kisame reached out to grasp her arms in shock as she stormed forward in the direction of the statue.

* * *

Sitting atop the Demonic Statue was cold.  
But it was silent and it was calm and in order to meditate properly, Pein was willing to brave the chill to find peace.  
It was a different kind of peace he felt to when he was at the top of the tower.  
The rain brought about a kind of melancholy nostalgic feeling and brought out the colors of the city.  
This kind of peace allowed him to reconnected and remember the goal of the Akatsuki.  
The instant Yumi had passed her initiation test, he had left the stadium and perched himself comfortably upon the fingers.  
For some reason, the owl had followed him and rested on his shoulder.  
Normally he would have brushed it off but for some reason, it wasn't bothering him as much as it usually would.  
Possibly because it was almost like a part of Yumi dwelled with him in the darkness.  
He shook his head.  
After all these years he still had feelings for her.  
Well that would have to change, because any one of them could die at any second.  
He would have to show no hesitation in replacing her should such an event occur.  
Yet…  
It tugged at his heartstrings to consider such a possibility.  
He was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice the presence of three of his members until the newest one was yelling in his face.

"Hey! Pein! Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you!"

He sighed.  
Same old Yumi…  
Hibiki flew off of his shoulder and perched upon Yumis as she stood before him in anger.  
Oh of course…  
He was giving her the mission that would have her ties with Konoha severed forever.  
Pity and regret briefly welled in the back of his mind before he pulled the plug and drained away all emotion.  
In a way, he wished their paths had never crossed.  
For both their sakes.


	13. Chapter 13: Iruka

Yumi stood before her new leader with her mouth open in a horrified gape.  
Upon asking him what her mission was to be, Pein had cruelly crushed any hope she might have had of staying loyal to Konoha.  
He watched her phlegmatically as she sank down to her knees and gazed forward, unable to speak.  
It would have taken a while, he knew, before she was able to complete her mission.  
Getting over the shock alone would take an hour or so, but she didn't have that kind of time and was going to have to adapt to his standards.  
The second her initiation test was passed, Pein had begun counting down.  
2 hours was all she had before she was to leave on her first mission.  
And 45 minutes had already passed.  
Hibiki had flown over to land on his shoulder when Yumi sunk to the ground but not being in the mood to deal with the bird, Pein brushed him away irritably.  
He received a peck on the ear which dislodged one of his chakra rods.  
It clinked to the ground and Pein sent the owl a dangerous warning look, lest he try it again.  
Hibiki instead, fluttered down onto the ground beside his niece and settled for glaring at their new leader.

"I suggest you pack your things. For this mission, I will have Deidara accompany you. Hibiki will stay with me."

Hibiki silently and grudgingly hopped over to Pein again and let out a sigh.  
There was no use arguing.  
Yumi nodded dumbly and got to her feet, allowing herself to be escorted away by Kisame and her temporary partner who had jumped up to the Gedo Statues hand upon hearing the order being given.

Pein watched them leave and noted the white haired kunoichis head tilt downwards in dismay as Deidara and Kisame led her across the room.  
She turned back to look at him before the door closed and his heart wrenched at the sorrow in her eyes.  
The door closed and a dull thud echoed throughout the chamber before silence once again reigned.  
When the room was once again quiet and the echoes had receded, he shook his head and turned away, settling himself on the right thumb of the demonic statue while crossing his legs.  
He drew his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them for support.  
Eyes dull and downcast, he let himself release a sigh.

"You should really just tell her the truth and how you feel."

Pein glanced around in carefully hidden surprise at Konan, who stood casually on the middle finger of the same hand.  
Scowling at being snuck up on, he turned his head in the other direction and emotionlessly replied,

"I don't know what you are talking about."

* * *

Yumi sat on the bed in her new room whilst Kisame walked around grasping various items and packing her bag for her.  
Her elbows rested on her knees and held up her head as she watched the ground.  
She hadn't allowed herself to cry.  
Yumi knew if she did then the floodgates would burst open and she wouldn't be able to accomplish her horrible mission.  
As ordered by Pein, she was to infiltrate the Village Hidden in the Leaf and destroy the building she thought most useful to the town.

When she couldn't decide, being unwilling to destroy anything at all, she was told that the shinobi academy would do well enough.  
She was also meant to kill one person from the building and was given the description of one of the chunnin teachers, Umino Iruka, Narutos old sensei.  
It was heartbreaking, to be told to destroy a place so special where so many memories originated.  
Yumi had spent her school years at the academy and had even been in the same class as Iruka.  
Naruto would never forgive her for killing him, they were like brothers.  
Yumi reasoned with herself sadly, it was either the academy by her hand or the entire village by Peins.  
She buried her head in her hands.  
Choosing the lesser of two evils was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

Deidara leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and eyes following Kisames movements.  
He occasionally reminded the Kirigakure nin of things they would need and took unnecessary items out of the bag with a shake of his head when the Hidden Mist nin wasn't looking.  
He glanced at Yumi every so often, sympathizing with her situation but silently wishing she would get over it soon, this mission was going to be difficult and if she took emotional baggage with them, maybe impossible.

"Okay… I think that's everything. Next time you are going to have to do it yourself though."

Kisame looked down at Yumi, holding out her packed bag with one giant hand.  
She nodded quietly and took it without making eye contact.  
Muttering a quiet 'thank you', she stood and left the room, quite forgetting she had no idea where to go.  
Kisame and Deidara exchanged looks of sympathy for the girl.  
Yumi paused and looked down the hallway in both directions, silently contemplating her next move.  
The material of her new cloak creased at the shoulder and Yumi looked up in delight, thinking it was Hibiki.  
Instead she gazed upon an owl made of clay that stood lifelessly by her head, obviously the blondes attempt at cheering her up.  
She turned back to him silently, wishing he hadn't.  
Deidara cocked his head in the opposite direction that she was facing and turned to leave.  
Realising that this was her cue to follow, Yumi did just that.

* * *

The rain hadn't stopped.  
Since she had arrived and been held prisoner, the rain had never stopped, not even for a brief interval.  
The sound of it had lulled her to sleep with two memories of long lost days.

_A time when in a rare moment of spontaneousness, she had convinced Kakashi to play in the puddles by the training ground._  
_It had rained hard the night before, leaving puddles of water and mud everywhere._  
_They had splashed around for hours, starting mud fights and falling down into the murky water in exhaustion at the days end._  
_She remembered Kakashi scolding her for getting them so filthy but before he could finish his lecture, the rain had started again, washing away the dirt and cleansing them of mud._  
_Yumi had laughed at her friends dismayed expression at not being able to finish the argument._

_The other memory was of darker times, when the world around her was wrought with war and the only thing the rain did was create sluggish battle grounds and wash away the blood of the dead._  
_During this time, the only happiness she found was with three orphans Nagato, Konan and Yahiko and they too, played in the rain trying to remember happier days._

Yumis mind darted back and forth between memories and she found herself wondering what world she belonged to.  
The Hidden Rain with Konan and her new Leader, or her adopted village, Konoha.  
Had she ever belonged to one of them?  
She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts and she turned her attention to Deidara who stood beside her on the roof, preparing for departure.  
No doubt Pein had chosen him to accompany her because of his fast travelling methods.  
The little mouth on his hand opened and the tongue poked out, gently caressing a small white bird.  
It was thrown to the ground a minute later where it exploded into a cloud of smoke to be replaced by one 40 times its size.  
Yumi would have been shocked and cried out had she been alert and not seen it before.  
Her temporary partner, Deidara, jumped atop it and held out his hand to her lest she slip in the rain.  
Half ignoring him and half daydreaming, Yumi climbed aboard the giant creature herself and stood behind him, her chakra rooting her in place.

"All set to go, hmm?"

Yumi nodded and watched the ground below her disappear in a whirl of colors as Deidara sent the bird hurtling towards the place she had called home.  
She closed her eyes as the rain soaked her, silently wishing that maybe Deidaras bird would crash and they would never reach the village.  
For if she never reached Konoha, no one would get hurt.

* * *

"We're here, un..."

Yumi glanced up emotionlessly to Deidara, who had them hovering outside the village.  
With a small grunt, she got to her feet from her cross legged position and cracked her back.  
Yumi yawned and watched Deidara dully, trying to look anywhere but Konoha.  
He gave her a look and she sighed, nodding in acceptance, knowing that there was no use delaying the inevitable any longer.  
The village looked beautiful from the height they were at.  
Tiny dots ran through the streets and Yumi visualized them as small children and their families, happily oblivious to the destruction she was about to cause.  
All the colors seemed brighter and the houses and trees vibrant compared to the dull monotone of Amegakure.  
She watched it sadly, her stomach twisting in on itself with thoughts of what was to come.  
She closed her eyes and whispered,

"The guilt… Does it ever go away?"

Deidara shook his head slowly and for a minute she was sure a pained look overcame his features.  
He looked away from her.

"Never."

Before a second more had passed, the blonde Akatsuki member took them over the village, asking her to point out the direction of the shinobi academy as they went.  
It was close to the Hokage monument and so they flew quite a ways.  
Yumi watched as people on the street stopped and pointed to the bird in curiosity.  
A few children laughed in joy at seeing such a marvelous creation, for surely no natural bird could exist of that size and proportion._  
Don't laugh… Run… Please run away from me…_  
The clay bird came to a sudden halt above the academy.  
High up and concealed in the clouds, the watchers from the ground lost interest and dissipated.  
Yumi looked down at the school before taking a breath and reaching down into the hollow part of the bird Deidara had constructed to carry their things.  
She grasped her weapon carrying leg pouches from the bag Kisame had packed for her and fastened them methodically to her thighs.  
One of the clips jammed and she tugged on it, anxious to get her mission over and done with.  
It clicked into place once she untangled the leather and Yumi moved on to fasten the next one.  
This completed, she withdrew metal armor for her forearms and shins and proceeded to attach them as well.  
Deidara glanced at her as she did this.

"Do you want me to go any lower?"

Yumi shook her head and continued to focus on her task, suppressing her emotions as much as possible as she continued preparing herself.  
It was an old practice that the Anbu taught and it was effective.  
Like numbing a wound, Yumi numbed her mind to the horrible things she was about to accomplish.

"No. Just make sure you can pick me up when I get back out."

Deidara nodded phlegmatically and patted her on the back lightly, his idea of wishing her luck.  
Despite her dislike for the man, Yumi accepted it gratefully and prepared herself for the jump.

It must have looked strange, watching a woman fall from the sky headfirst towards the ground, her white hair and pale face contrasting strangely against the black cloak she wore.  
The great white bird never strayed from its position as she descended, although its rider followed her movements anxiously as she fell.  
The wind whipped through her hair and she opened her blue and green eyes as the ground flew up to meet her.  
Flipping in the air, Yumi righted her position and landed nimbly on her feet, barely pausing for a second as she dashed forward towards the academy.  
Her mind and heart hardened, she set herself out to accomplish her mission.  
Nothing would get in her way.

* * *

It had been a boring day of teaching for Umino Iruka.  
For once, the children had behaved and nothing out of the ordinary had caught his attention like it usually would in an academy full of misbehaving, jutsu wielding brats.  
For most of the day he had sat idly at his desk, answering a question when he had to before once again drifting off into his thoughts and tapping a pencil against the table.  
No, his attention couldn't focus on teaching today.  
Team 7 had returned to the village that morning after their search for the missing shinobi Yumi Kusakabe and he had planned to visit them after classes finished.  
He knew how good a friend Kakashi considered Yumi and she had been influential to Naruto and Sakura as well.  
He himself had socialized with her on occasion and had found the white haired shinobi quite enjoyable to be around.  
If the rumor was true and they hadn't found her, they would be devastated and a new cloud of depression would fall over them.  
Despite how evil some of his students could be, Iruka hated to see them sad.  
Former students included.  
He glanced at the classroom clock and noted dully that there were only 10 minutes of class remaining.  
Sighing, he leaned back in his chair gratefully.  
Nothing could motivate him, good or bad.  
Even the children had blinked In surprise when he only told Konohamaru to stop being silly instead of sending him outside the classroom with detention as he usually would.

No… Something was off today and he just couldn't get his head in the game.  
He had first felt it early that morning when he had looked into the mirror after his early shower and it had cracked, making a slash across the heart of his reflection.  
No… Something didn't feel right and it was foreboding.  
He shook his head.  
Mirrors broke all the time, he couldn't believe in all that good luck, bad luck crap, it would make a schizophrenic out of him.  
He was just being silly.

No sooner did he dismiss the thought with a shake of his head did the classroom window shatter and the children started screaming as they were showered with debris.

A smoke bomb bounced through the broken glass and Iruka jumped out of his seat and cried for the children to get out of the classroom as it went off.  
Sounds of coughing and pounding feet emanated around the room and Iruka ushered the children out as best he could.  
He glanced through the smoke in an effort to see if anyone was left behind.  
His attention was briefly averted when smashing windows and screams were heard from down the hall as other classes were attacked.  
Increasingly frightened, he yelled back into the classroom for anyone who may have been caught and lost in the smoke.  
When he was satisfied that no one was, his eyes shot back down the hallway where the last of his students had rounded the corner and exited the building._  
Good, they will be safe out in the open…_  
The hiss of the smoke bomb ended as it finally extinguished itself.  
Iruka suddenly noticed that the screaming had stopped and the hallways were silent.  
He paused and glanced up and down the corridor.  
A suspicious crackling sound that reminded him of fire emanated from the classroom across from him, the door of which had smoke drifting out from under the cracks in spirals.  
He glanced from side to side nervously, knowing that the longer he stayed in the building the more chance he had of coming across the perpetrator of the attacks.

He tried to calm his mind again, possibly, he was jumping to conclusions.  
There was always the chance that it was an unscheduled drill but he doubted it.  
His doubt was confirmed when the classroom door across from his own burst open as an explosion ripped through the hall, knocking the chunnin off his feet.  
Fire spread quickly throughout the academy and Iruka was horrified to watch the halls to his left shrouded in burning flames.  
There would be no escape for him down that way.  
He coughed in the smoke and jumped to his feet, running blindly until he came to a clear patch of air where he could see and breathe easier.  
The smoke thinned slightly and he sighed in relief at the promise of fresh air.  
A short silhouette caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and he raced towards it, thinking it was a forgotten gennin.  
He narrowed his eyes through the smog as he got closer.  
No, this person is taller than a gennin…  
Out of the smoke stepped a woman whom he vaguely recognized.  
The smoke was too thick for him to get a proper glimpse of who it was but there was no mistaking the womans frame and long white hair.

"Yumi!"

Iruka gasped her name through coughs and bounded over to her.  
The shock of seeing her alive and in the village dulled his senses and he focused only on her face as she came into view.  
He grasped her shoulders and yelled urgently through the roar of the fire that they had to go but she did nothing more than stand and look at him quietly.  
He glanced from side to side in panic, trying to determine if there was a reason she wasnt moving.  
The fire cast dancing colors of light in her eyes and Iruka hesitated when he saw the lack of emotion in her face.  
It was the same look he had seen a million times on the battle field.  
The moment of temporary dullness all shinobi cast upon their minds before killing someone.  
No one can escape the guilt of murder and so letting go of emotion was the only solution.  
It was a terrifying thing indeed, to be on the receiving end of such a look.  
Against his better judgment, Iruka ignored it, instead choosing to grasp her wrist and drag her away from the fire.  
Peins words from their earlier conversation echoed through Yumis mind as the chunnin attempted to pull her down the hall.

_It will do no good if no one sees you kill him and I will deem your mission unsuccessful if no one does._

That isn't a problem, Yumi thought sadly…  
Because there is someone coming right now…  
She held her ground as Iruka pulled against her and blocked his arms when he attempted to pick her up and carry her away.  
He is noble, she thought sadly, willing to risk his life for mine…  
Iruka Umino does not deserve to die.  
She squeezed her eyes shut and in a sudden movement, grasped a shuriken from her pouch and thrust it at him, narrowly avoiding his head as it cut into the band holding his ponytail in a very purposeful warning.  
Iruka froze and watched her in disbelief as his hair fell down onto his shoulders in tendrils.  
His eyes widened when the smoke cleared enough for him to finally recognize the Akatsuki cloak.  
Full of dread and anxiety, pointing his finger, he stuttered,

"Yu-Yumi…? Why are you wearing that…?"

She chose not to answer him, instead advancing menacingly upon the taller man and pulling out a kunai as she did.  
Knowing he was no match against her, Iruka backed away, his eyes growing wider as he did.  
He shook his head in disbelief…  
This wasn't how it was supposed to end.  
It seemed in slow motion that she pounced at him with her kunai drawn.  
Those big brown eyes widened and his lips let out a choke on impact.  
He took in every small detail of the room as the kunai entered his chest, impaling him on the spot.  
The heat of the fire, the smell of blood… The tears in her eyes as she whispered, "I'm sorry" and kissed his forehead before laying him gently on the floor.  
He watched her silently, overwhelmed by pain, he made not a sound.  
Iruka closed his eyes as she turned away.

* * *

Kakashi raced through the school yard furiously.  
The children and teachers were all safe and accounted for except for Narutos old sensei.  
Smoke clouded the air and fire blazed the sky as he closed in on the academy entrance, the sky turned grey and the sun red as the smog spread into the atmosphere.  
Cries of the gennin filled the air as he opened the door and dashed into the inferno.  
Maito Gai promised to follow him a few moments after.  
The material of his mask helped filter the smoke as he ran through the hall and he was suddenly glad that Team 7s attempts to reveal his face had forced him into wearing a second.  
There was no use calling out to the chunnin, the fire crackled and burned louder than any human could yell.  
Kakashi ran blindly throughout the building towards Irukas classroom and the last place he was seen.  
He barely stopped as he glanced into the room briefly before determining that no one was there and running forwards.  
A loud cry and thump sounded from up ahead and Kakashi quickened his pace.  
He could carry the chunnin out if he had fainted from the heat, but the better situation would be for Iruka to be stable and in good form to help him find anyone else trapped in the building.  
Two silhouettes emerged from the smoke, dancing across the cloud as the fires lighted the area, one on the ground and one slowly retreating.  
He covered the ground between them quickly.  
Kakashi ran to the one on the ground and froze upon seeing the unmoving body of Iruka, covered in blood with a kunai impaling his chest.  
His eyes were glazed over and he appeared stiff and lifeless.

In a bought of panic, Kakashi ran his fingers along the chunnins bloodied neck, searching for signs of life.  
Upon finding no pulse, he cried out in horror.  
He was too late…  
Another to add to the long list of those he could never protect.  
Wrought with grief and filled with anger, Kakashi raced after the rapidly disappearing second silhouette, trusting Gai to find and pick up Irukas body.  
The smoke thickened up ahead and he shielded his eyes from the sting it caused.  
Having nowhere to go, the cloud was quickly getting thicker and it was only a matter of time before the area would be completely uninhabitable.  
He almost ran into the shinobi he was pursuing.  
Coughing in the smog, Kakashi and the enemy drew fire-lit kunai and attacked each other blindly.  
He forced the dark shadow backwards, knowing that the air cleared out further along the hall and that his vision would return.  
Fortunately, the enemy seemed to be thinking along the same lines and they approached the clearer air rapidly.  
So fierce was their battle that the clang of metal against metal nearly drowned out the roar of the fire.

The fight was difficult and The Copy Nin was dismayed to find that almost all of his moves were countered a split second after he used them.  
It wasn't possible for an enemy to predict his moves so easily, unless they also had a Sharingan which would prove as useless in the smoke for them as it did for him.  
Kakashi smirked triumphantly when he felt his kunai pierce flesh.  
He finally succeeded in pushing his opponent into the open and frowned in shock upon seeing the Akatsuki cloak.  
One sleeve was torn and his opponent clutched at the bloodied arm with her hand, trying to stem the bleeding that was staining the white lining of the red clouds.  
Perhaps clouds don't always have that silver lining… he thought.  
The womans face was bent low and the only distinguishable part of her features was the long white hair that trailed over her shoulder and down her chest.  
Kakashi glared.  
This person… This Akatsuki had killed Iruka, and he was going to make them pay.  
Too many times had someone he loved and cared for died.  
Too many in recent times.

First Yumi…  
Now Iruka…

Activating his Sharingan now that they were in the clear air, he launched himself into the air and brought his kunai down with him, ready for the kill.  
The Akatsuki woman glanced up at him in shock, surprised by his attack and in doing so, revealing her face for the first time.  
With split second realization, Kakashi broke his fall as he dodged and landed on his stomach.  
He gazed up at her with wide eyes and disbelief.  
The fire roared behind them and the heat intensified.  
She watched him quietly, hoping their silent conversations still held sway, for she was trying to convey to him how sorry she was without speaking.  
It wasn't working…  
Yumi turned suddenly and raced away from him, breaking the moment.  
Kakashi let out a cry, jumped to his feet and followed.  
She was faster than him, had always been faster, but today it seemed she had lost her will to run.  
He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her wrist.  
Letting go suddenly with a hiss of pain, he looked down at her when she whirled around and stabbed him in the arm.  
With wide, glaring eyes, Yumi growled,

"Don't follow me."

Disobeying her, Kakashi grabbed her again, this time with both arms and pinning her against the wall despite the pain his injury caused him.  
He searched her face for any sign that she was an imposter before drawing her into a relieved hug, temporarily forgetting where they were and what had happened.  
The display of affection almost made Yumi cry and she so desperately wanted to embrace him back and cry, confessing all that she had done.  
But she was in the Akatsuki now…  
She wasn't and couldn't be the same person anymore.  
Yumi pushed him away with so much force that he hit the opposite wall.  
He jumped back just as quickly and stood in her way, gazing down at her in confusion.  
A violent wind hissed in from the broken windows, billowing the black cloak around her menacingly and drawing Kakashis attention once again to the present.  
He grasped the cloak with one hand and glared at Yumi, suddenly furious.

"Why are you wearing this!? Where is Hibiki!? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?"

Yumi untangled his hand from her cloak as the anger drained from his face, replaced with regret, sorrow and a deep sadness.  
She had frightened him.  
He had thought her dead and now here she was, killing other shinobi and wearing the colors of the enemy.  
Yumi was ashamed of herself.  
The Hitai-ate around her neck was unscathed, but it was only a matter of time.  
She couldn't be mad at him, she couldn't even pretend to be.  
The hard look in her eyes softened slightly and she watched him through the thickening smoke that had followed them down the hall.  
Her voice was little more than a whisper over the fire but he heard it all the same.

"You will always been my best friend, Kakashi…"

She raised a hand to his neck in what appeared to be an embrace and Kakashi temporarily let down his guard.  
He realized what she planned too late.  
Yumi jerked a nerve in his neck, being one of the few people in the world able to ever accomplish it.  
He fell to the ground, losing consciousness as he did and watching the one person who had picked him up when he was broken walk away through the smoke.  
He stayed awake long enough to see her turn back, a single tear making its way down her cheek as she looked back at what she had done.

* * *

Yumi climbed out a window and jumped onto the roof.  
Putting a hand to her eyebrows to shield the sun, she looked around for Deidara.  
The giant clay bird weaved through the sky being pursued by what looked like one of Sais ink creations whilst he dodged attacks launched from below.  
To Yumis relief, he was keeping to his word and not causing any damage, instead taunting the Hidden Leaf Shinobi with rude remarks and obscene hand gestures.  
Rolling her eyes and distancing herself from what she had done, Yumi stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a long shrill whistle.  
The clay bird stopped dodging for a half second as Deidara searched for her before soaring down at an alarming speed.  
Realising that he would be unable to stop for her to get on without endangering himself from his attackers, Yumi got ready to jump.

They nodded to each other and he flew along the walls of the burning academy as he got closer.  
Taking a deep breath and timing his speed, Yumi raced towards the edge of the roof before launching herself into the air and landing haphazardly on the birds back.  
Deidara grabbed her wrist and pulled her safely to the middle when the momentum she gained almost pushed her off the edge.  
Breathlessly, she nodded her thanks and turned to watch the academy and then village, disappear into the distance.  
Deidara motioned to her,

"Alright, then?"

Yumi closed her eyes and gave him a nod.  
Raising a hand to her eyes as she reminisced over her deeds she whispered,

"Just take me away from here…"

* * *

**I rewrote this on the 5th of October. Mainly because I could.. So yeah...**  
**Hope you enjoyed, rates and reviews always appreciated :P**  
**But I mean... Obviously I would say that...**  
**Who DOESNT want reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14: The Land of Eddies

**Nextchapter.**

**I actually had a massive writingsplurge and did about 10000 words in one shot... So all these chapters are already on here, I just haven't added them as chapters haha.**

**Enjoy this one anyway, and no hate because of what I did to Iruka...**

**It made me sad too.**

* * *

The flight away from Konoha was one of silence.  
Deidara, Yumi was sure, flew the bird deliberately slow to delay their meeting with Pein.  
For this she was grateful.  
The bird didn't speed through the air with screaming winds piercing their skin as it had done on the flight over, instead swaying smoothly back and forth in a rhythmic lullaby.  
Deidara had explained while bandaging her wounded arm that they had two days to complete the mission and since it had only taken one, they had another to spare, most of said time would be taken getting back.  
Yumi lay down and stretched herself out on its back, folding her hands behind her head and practicing something one of the Rookie 12 often did to relax.  
Though they were quite a ways up in the air, the clouds were still high above them casting shapes and patterns like patchwork across the fading blue sky.  
From where she lay, it almost seemed like it went on forever.  
Deidaras black cloak and a lock of blonde hair was all she could see of the man and the occasional flap of a great white wing.  
The sky took up almost everything in her view and she knew that if she kept her eyes open much longer she would lose herself among the clouds.  
She left a breath of air escape from her nostrils and tilted her head to the side tiredly.  
It wasn't long after that, she felt the bird descend and a soft thump as it landed.  
Opening her eyes, she glanced around and furrowed her brows.  
Deidara had climbed off the bird and was unpacking their gear from inside its mouth.  
Yumi frowned as she surveyed their surroundings.  
They were high up on a Cliffside over-looking the sea.  
Something wasn't right here.

"Deidara… Is that the ocean?"

The blonde glanced around in surprise that she was awake.  
His lips tipped in a half smile and he nodded to confirm her theory and then turned back to whatever he was doing.  
Yumis frown deepened and she took a quick glimpse of the ocean before continuing her string of questions,

"Where… are we…?"

The sun had almost set by this stage and it cast red, orange and yellow light across the waters.  
She shivered when she remembered the colors of the fire earlier that day.  
It was something she would never forget… that's for sure.  
Drifting away from the bird before Deidara could reply, she moved towards the cliffs edge and took a seat, gazing over the clear water in would become a dark depression.  
She didn't recognize this place.  
But it was beautiful no doubt.  
A beach was visible off to her left and far down the cliff face, the sands shone faintly in the dying light and waves broke steadily on the shore.  
She couldn't see what was off to the right because the thick forest of tropical trees covered her view, but Yumi didn't doubt there were other beautiful beaches gracing the coastline in that direction as well.  
Out into the ocean she faintly glimpsed an island shrouded in afternoon fog and vaguely wondered if it was inhabited.  
Deidara thumped down beside her with a grunt and handed her a bowl of ramen that he had pulled out of nowhere, presumably something he had concocted whilst she was admiring the view.  
Breaking his chopsticks, he used them to point to the island in the distance.

"That island over there is Uzushiogakure… Or what's left of it, un."

Yumi jumped with surprise, nearly knocking over her ramen and glanced at him in shock.  
He had taken them in the complete opposite direction of Amegakure.  
She watched as he slurped up some noodles and gazed out to the island thoughtfully, seemingly unperturbed by her shock.

"The Land of Eddies!? You took us the wrong way, Pein will be furious!"

He sniggered into his ramen and nodded in agreement as if he were the perfect law breaker.  
Yumis mouth dropped open at him.  
Here he was, taking her on a dangerous mission – her first ever as a missing nin – and already they were disobeying their leader.  
When Deidara saw the disbelieving face she was pulling he burst out into hysterical laughter.  
Waving his hand to disregard the topic he snickered,

"Don't worry about Pein. He's a big softie… Probably."

Yumi looked horrified and was about to protest when he cut her off again with a stern face,

"Forget it, Yumi. What you did today is one of the hardest things someone can be forced to do, yeah. Take a break for a while, you deserve it."

The white haired shinobi shook her head in disbelief.  
Pein may be a lot of things but a 'softie' is definitely not what she would consider to be one of them.  
She couldn't shake off the feeling that upon their late return, they would be severely punished.  
Although if that was the case and she couldn't change Deidaras mind, which she knew she wouldn't be able to, she had might as well do as the blonde says and try to relax.

It was a concept that sounded silly after everything that had happened today.  
How could she relax when as she sat there, the shinobi academy was probably still burning.  
She had heard that Maito Gai was going to follow Kakashi a few moments after he entered the building, which was a blessing in itself.  
Inwardly, she chuckled.  
Even over the roar of a fire that man could still be heard shouting about his heroic acts through the broken windows.  
Gai was usually reliable to stick to his word but Yumi couldn't help but worry over Kakashi.  
She had left him lying on the floor of a burning building after all, but if Gai stuck to his word, he should be safe.  
And then there was Iruka…  
Ahh… Iruka…

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about it.  
No matter how many people she was forced to kill; men, women, children, civilians, ninja…  
The horror of it would never compare to the pain it cost her to stab Umino Iruka.  
Placing her untouched bowl of ramen to her side, Yumi brought her hands to her face to stem the tears that were about to break.  
Deidara sat beside her silently, knowing that saying anything would make everything so much worse.  
A gasping sob escaped Yumi before she managed to calm herself and wipe away the rivers down her cheeks.  
Nothing would ever haunt her as much as that moment.

The surprise his face conveyed and the look of abandonment and despair that filled his eyes as the kunai pierced his flesh.  
Watching those big brown orbs glaze over as the reflection of Yumis demonic form silhouetted in fire was mirrored back at her.  
The little choke he made as the blood stained his vest and his eyes squeezed shut painfully before opening and gazing at her numbly.  
He knew, Yumi thought.  
Iruka knew that she didn't want to kill him and probably in the split second before he lost consciousness, the smart chunnin probably realized that she had no choice.  
That last look he gave her wasn't one of hatred or contempt.  
It was of soft understanding and acceptance.  
That's what made the deed all the more painful to have accomplished.

Yumi held her breath to calm herself.  
She was glad Deidara had brought her here before going back to the base.  
The less people she was around at the moment the better.  
A peaceful backdrop did wonders for her mood as well.  
The sun had now set and only the faint rays of light now illuminated the horizon, it would be dark soon.  
Wiping a stray tear with her thumb, she looked at her blonde companion silently.  
He gazed back at her and she had the feeling his sight hadn't wavered from her the entire time they had sat there.

"How did you know…?"

"To take you away, hmm?"

Yumi nodded and waited for Deidaras reply.  
He gazed at her for a few seconds and seemed to be on the verge of revealing something important before changing his mind, scrunching up his face and giving her the childish excuse she hadn't heard used by anyone over 10 years of age.

"Just because…"

* * *

**Just because haha.**

**Best excuse ever.**

**Rates and reviews always appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Letter

Pein glared at the two shinobi that stood before him.  
Both had their heads bowed in respect and slight fear as they awaited their punishment.  
Deidara had insisted that they stay at the beach for the majority of the morning plus an extra day and refused to bring Yumi back until he was satisfied she was feeling better and could handle being around masses of people again.  
This had of course, made them very late indeed.  
Despite her gratitude towards the blonde, Yumi couldn't help but wish he had just been cruel and bought her back early.  
Pein was shooting daggers at them like you wouldn't believe.  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, their leader rested his free hand on his hip and mumbled,

"At least I know you got the job done."

Yumi and Deidara tilted their heads in synced confusion until Hibiki had fluttered down onto Yumis shoulder and she realized that he had conveyed the entire mission back to Pein.  
His blue and greens eyes were downcast and tired.  
She scowled at him and murmured,

"Now who's the traitor?"

Hibiki nipped her ear in response to her comment and Deidara continued to furrow his brows in confusion, still not knowing the secret behind Yumi and Hibikis dojutsu.  
Yumi could have sworn Pein rolled his eyes at their antics.  
Pointing towards the door way that led out of the Demonic Statue chamber, Pein spoke to Deidara,

"You, go off and train. If I didn't partially agree to your actions I would have you swap partners with Kakuzu."

Deidara wrinkled his nose in distaste at the thought of being paired with Hidan.  
He had told Yumi of the grey haired priest and stated that while Hidan was an okay person, if not a bit annoying and loud, it was their opposing opinions on religion and art that assured that the terrorist and the zealot argued with each other.  
As he left the chamber to train, Deidara grinned at Yumi in an "I told you so" manner.  
She assumed he was referring to his nicknaming of Pein, 'the softie'.  
Personally, Yumi thought Deidara was just good at reading people and his lucky escape of punishment was evidence of that.  
The door closed behind the blonde and Yumi turned back to Pein.  
His eyes had softened slightly and he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Make sure that you don't always let Deidara get the better of you."

Yumi nodded in wonder, surprised that she hadn't been punished as well.  
Her new leader took a step back and motioned to her Hitai-ate.  
Yumi hesitantly removed it and held it out to him, aware of what was to happen.  
Pein grasped the forehead protector in one hand and with the other, drew a kunai from his pouch and slashed a line through the Hidden Leaf symbol.  
He handed it back to Yumi gently and nodded to her to put it back on.  
Gulping at the implication of wearing a marked band, Yumi replaced the Hitai-ate numbly, let out a breath of air and looked at him with saddened eyes.  
They gazed at each other for a few minutes before Yumi spoke.

"Pein… There is something that is bothering me… And I need an answer."

He said not a word but watched her guardedly, awaiting her to ask her question.  
Seeing, that he wasn't going to say anything, Yumi hesitantly continued.

"I… I just…"

She faltered and her arms fell to her side as her head hung low.  
How could she ask…?  
She had tried before and he had ignored her, what was the point of asking now…?  
A soft hand slipped under her chin and tilted her head back upwards.  
Yumi gazed into ringed eyes as Pein let go of her and lowered his arm back to his side.

"What do you want to know?"

Yumi gulped.  
He seemed so much more open now but…  
A sigh threatened to escape her lips.  
The last thing she needed now was for him to close back up and refuse to speak to her.  
But then… Now that she has made it clear she wants to know something, he probably wouldn't let her go until she confessed.

"I want to know… What happened to Yahiko and Nagato…?"

Peins body began retreating into the shadows and Yumi glanced up at him in shock.  
She reached out a hand to grab for him, not wanting him to leave without an answer.  
A piece of black cloak was firmly held in her grip and Yumi looked up to her leader with a pleading expression.  
He gazed back down at her, in contemplative silence before letting out a tiny sigh.  
Grasping her hand gently, Pein pried apart her fingers from his cloak and moved back into the light.  
They watched each other for a moment before he decided to answer.

"It's true that Yahiko is dead and that I use his body…"

Yumi tried to hide her frown of distaste at his words.  
Even Hibiki ruffled his feathers from her shoulder.

"…but Nagato lives."

Yumis head shot up, her eyes wide in disbelief and before she could stop herself, she grasped his cloak again and cried out,

"He's alive!? Where!? Is he safe!? Can I see him!?"

Pein however, seemed to get slightly irritated at her flurry of questions and pushed her back.  
She glanced up at him with eyes filled with desperation.  
It kind of flattered him that she would care for him so much, but if she were to see him now he did not doubt that she would recoil in horror.  
He motioned to her that he would answer no more questions that night as he departed the chamber.  
Yumi gazed after him in thought and Hibiki cocked his head.

"That's good news at least. Maybe if we find him, he can help us figure out what is going on around here."

Yumi nodded thoughtfully but didn't reply.  
Instead she wandered out through the door that Deidara had exited and followed the sounds of explosions.  
A million pipelines and random corner turns later, she appeared in the stadium room where she had her initiation test with Hidan, whom she was sure would hate her.  
She had initially been worried that upon stumbling into the training area, he might see her and attack out of revenge.  
To her dismay, Hidan was at the stadium training grounds but he didn't look as dangerous as he had when they first met.  
Deidara, who had obviously taunted the priest into sparring, had covered Hidan in clay, head to toe and was taunting the zealot with what looked to be the teachings of Buddha.  
Hibiki chuckled beside her and flew into the air, circling the arena as she walked towards them.  
Despite herself, Yumi had to suppress a grin at the scene in front of her.  
Hidan growled at the terrorist and shouted curse words up in the grandstand.  
Yumi turned to see an assortment of Akatsuki members sitting behind the barrier doing a variety of things from watching the battle in amusement, doing bills, and lazing around in general.  
She identified Kakuzu, Sasori and Itachi in the grandstand.  
Where Kisame and Konan were, Yumi didn't know.

"Hey! Yeah, you! You're the bitch that dismembered me the other day!"

Yumi turned back to the center of the stadium where Deidara and Hidan now had their attention upon her.  
She walked over to them silently, nodding to Deidara and watching Hidan emotionlessly, barely acknowledging him.  
The priest struggled to move in his earthy confinement and Deidara sniggered as he cursed and writhed around.  
Yumi suppressed a smile at the mans useless plight and turned away to hide her giggle when he began cursing again.  
She glanced back to Deidara who grinned merrily, quite proud of himself for trapping Hidan the way he had.  
He gave her a two fingered salute from his forehead and asked,

"What's up, hmm?"

Yumi smiled at him, still distrusting the spontaneous man slightly but feeling her initial hatred and dislike ebb away the more she spoke to him.  
Hesitantly she rubbed the back of her neck and murmured,

"Can you help me with something, Deidara? Please?"

Suddenly serious, the blonde nodded and shrugged.  
They began to walk away despite the furious cries and murderous screams emitting from the priest behind them.  
Yumi turned to glance back at him but Deidara turned her away.

"Don't look back at him. The more attention you give him the more he craves it. What can I help you with, yeah?"

Smiling slightly, Yumi produced a letter from her leg pouch and held it out to him.  
Dumbfounded, the blonde took the paper and opened it.  
His brow furrowed as he read it and when he finished, he crossed his arms and raised a brow at Yumi accusingly.  
Scratching the back of her neck sheepishly, Yumi muttered,

"Uh.. I thought if anyone could help me out with this you could…"

Deidara let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
He glanced at the letter and re-read it before shaking his head and rolling his eyes.  
His gaze turned back to her for a few seconds before he pointed in her direction and whispered,

"You knew! And you did it on purpose didn't you?"

Yumi bit her lip and looked downwards, nodding guiltily.  
Deidara lowered his finger and glanced from the letter to Yumi.  
She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off first.

"I knew you would find a way around it…"

Yumis head shot up.  
Deidara was grinning at her.  
He handed the letter back to her and pulled a piece of clay from his clay pouch.  
A few seconds later and it was molded into a petite little bird.  
Yumi looked at him in surprise.

"The post office closes in an hour. If we send it today it will get to Konoha by tomorrow. Although I suggest you cut most of what you have written out."

Yumi nodded with a small smile, increasingly grateful that someone in the Akatsuki would help her.  
Maybe… just maybe she would be able to foster a friendship from the notorious group.  
After all, she couldn't ignore them forever.  
If anyone would have been able to do this it was Deidara.

"Thank you, Deidara… So much…"

The blonde grinned at her and motioned for them to leave.  
Furious screams from Hidan echoed behind them and Yumi turned back to look at him slightly.  
The noise was clearly getting to Deidara too.  
Yumi whispered innocently,

"Should we do something about him? Let him out of the clay or something?"

Deidara grinned manically and nodded, forming a hand sign with his middle and forefinger.


	16. Chapter 16: Roses for the Dead

**umm so this is chapter ugh... 15?**

**Maybe 16?**

**Im sorryI've been slack about it, I go through phases where I get hyped for writing one story and temporarily forget the others.. I'm in the Divided Rivers hype nw so yay lol.**

**Life lesson #6:**

**Dont trust gypsies at markets...**

* * *

Tsunade stood over the hospital bed with a clip board in her hand frowning.  
The beds inhabitant didn't make eye contact, instead choosing to stare at his hands dumbly while they twisted the white cotton sheets in half hearted tugs.  
From behind the Hokage, Sakura gazed at him sadly, her eyes downcast and her heart heavy.  
Naruto sat in a seat beside the bed, head in his hands and elbows resting on his knees; no detectable emotion was radiating from him.  
Sai had left for a separate mission earlier, leaving the rest of Team 7 to face their grief alone.  
The room was small with only two beds fitting snugly inside, one of which had the steralised green curtain drawn around it.  
Despite Narutos desperate attempts to look inside, Tsunade had threatened to demote him back to a gennin if he didn't let the patient rest.  
Grudgingly and sadly, the boy had let up and instead settled for hovering over his senseis bed as he retold all that he knew of the academy attack.

"And you are sure it was her?"

Kakashi nodded quietly, reliving his fight with Yumi all over again and trying to decipher the reason behind everything.  
Tsunade was silent and contemplative.  
She watched Kakashi like a hawk for anything more he might have to say on the subject.  
The room was silent as everyone took in the horrible news.

Yumi was alive and well, that was a miracle in itself.  
That fact that she had joined the Akatsuki was not.  
Kakashi desperately tried to remember everything about their meeting.  
Something was different and he couldn't figure out what it was.  
Every now and then it would be on the tip of his tongue but would slip away before he could grasp it.  
It was infuriating.

Tsunade crossed her arms at the Copy Nins silence and scowled.  
This was a major setback for the village.  
Not only had the declaration of alliance scroll go missing when Yumi did, but the Kazekage now knew of their troubles too.  
It never did well for a rival country to know of anothers problems, even if they did have strong ties and potential peace treaties.  
Not that it had posed a problem as of yet.

Naruto and Yumis friendship with the kazekage very nearly assured that the situation would not be used against them in their moment of weakness.  
Gaara had sent out search teams to find Yumi as well.  
She shook her head, the only thing left to do was wait for the other survivor to wake up so he could be questioned as well.  
With a sigh, Tsunade muttered,

"Just what I need…"

Team 7 glanced up at her in curiosity and she was obliged to continue.  
Throwing up her hands in the air, the Hokage growled,

"First Orochimaru, then Uchiha Itachi and his brother and NOW Yumi Kusakabe!?"

Kakashi watched her wearily as he followed her train of thought.  
Orochimaru… Uchiha Itachi… Uchiha Sasuke…  
All of the ninja she had just described had one thing in common.  
They were traitors.  
And he didn't like what she was implying.  
As if to confirm his thoughts, Tsunade rubbed her forehead and irritably murmured,

"Im sorry Kakashi, I have no choice. As of now, Yumi Kusakabe is a missing nin and will be hunted for her crimes against the village."

The Copy Nins visible eye widened and his mask stretched as his mouth dropped open in a horrified gape.

Tsunade sighed, turned and left the room, closing the door behind her knowing full well that she had just ruined the day of one of the villages most promising teams.  
When the door shut, Kakashi slumped back against his pillow, devastated by the turn of events.

Sakura sighed and sat on the end of his bed, her and Narutos eyes on him as he rubbed his palms into his eyes.

For once Naruto wasn't speaking and a dull cloud of depression seemed to be hanging over him. Despite the boys strong will, his upbringing had instilled a weakness in him when it came to being deserted.

But then... Kakashi had the same weakness.

Living a life where everyone you have ever cared for has died had taken its toll on him and as a result, he was reluctant to form friendships with people who were deserving of life. No one had ever abandoned him per se though...  
He supposed now that he knew how Naruto felt when Sasuke left the village.  
Although… Sasuke left for power, he craved revenge and wanted to become stronger.  
For the life of him, Kakashi couldn't think of a reason why Yumi would leave.  
Hibiki wouldn't allo-…  
A brief pause filled his mind before The Copy Nins eye widened in realization and he jumped out of the bed to chase the Hokage, quite forgetting that he was connected to an IV drip and heart monitor machine.

This information could change everything, he desperately needEd to tell Tsunade.

Naruto and Sakura cried out in surprise and grasped a wrist each and tried to pull him back onto the bed, but Kakashi was determined.  
Wrenching away from them, he grasped the cord of the IV and ripped it out of his arm, wincing at the pain and dabbing his fingers at the small stream of blood that spurted out.  
The heart monitor went next, the sticky pads torn from his chest like band-aids and thrust to the ground.  
Without a second thought, Kakashi raced to the door, threw it open and dashed down the hospital hallway, leaving his two students gaping after him.  
He turned three corners, hastily dodging nurses and doctors who called out to him angrily to get back to bed as he weaved in and out of the crowded corridor.  
He glimpsed Tsunade up ahead and cried out to her as he ran.  
The Hokage glanced around in surprise, which quickly turned to anger at seeing her patient out of bed.  
Her brows furrowed and a terrifying look across her features, she opened her mouth to cuss him out before he stopped her.

"SHE DIDN'T HAVE HIBIKI WITH HER!"

Tsunade paused and looked him up and down sceptically.  
Kakashi was heaving with the effort of having run so far with smoke affected lungs and he coughed every so often.  
He glanced up at her desperately, sure that the news would change her mind about declaring Yumi a missing nin somehow.  
Tsunade frowned in thought and replied,

"And what is the significance of this?"

Kakashi hesitated and froze for a second.  
What WAS the significance of that…?  
He knew it was important somehow but he couldn't quite figure why.  
Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, the Copy Nin answered with downcast eyes,

"Actually, I'm not sure…"

With his previous excitement gone, Tsunade sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"Get back to bed, Kakashi. You are stressed and cant think rationally. I'll check up on you again tomorrow."

Kakashis heart sank and he nodded.  
The trip back towards his bed seemed to take a lot longer than his mad dash away from it.  
By the time he returned he was exhausted and he guiltily noted that Sakura had cleaned up the broken IV and remade his bed.  
Naruto still sat on the chair with one leg folded over the other and his arms crossed, but he had fallen asleep.  
Kakashi winced when he realized that he wasn't the only one suffering.  
Yumi meant just as much to Naruto and Sakura as she did to him.  
It must be hard, he thought, to have two of your best friends declared missing nins.  
Kakashi gazed at Naruto with saddened eyes before carefully sitting himself back into the bed and lifting his eyes to the ceiling.  
Barely a second after, a polite knock sounded at the door and a nurse came in.  
She greeted Kakashi with a smile and tiptoed past Naruto to the patient beside him.  
The curtain opened briefly and Kakashi got a quick glimpse of the pale face of Umino Iruka before it closed again.

He sighed.  
The chunnin was still in critical condition, but the doctors had assured them that Iruka would live.  
Kakashi had cursed himself over and over for not checking the mans pulse properly and the guilt didn't fade even when he was told that Irukas heart had actually stopped beating for a few minutes.  
The kunai had entered Irukas chest right over his heart but had been tilted as it was thrust into the mans flesh so that it missed the organ altogether.  
Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if it was done purposely on Yumis part.  
Iruka still hadn't woken up from his induced coma but Kakashi had heard the doctors muttering about bringing him back sometime in the morning.  
Despite how horrifying it must have been for the man to come so close to death, Kakashi desperately needed to know what had happened in the moments leading up to the attempted assassination.  
And Iruka had the answers.

Kakashi leaned back into his pillow with another sigh.  
Naruto grunted in his sleep and mumbled something about 'ramen' and 'foxes' before shifting until his head hung over the back of the chair with his mouth open.

Kakashi snorted in amusement. Naruto always was an entertaining sleeper.  
The nurse returned from behind Irukas curtain, glanced at her wooden clipboard and gave Kakashi a small smile.

"You're Kakashi Hatake, yes?"

Kakashi nodded and coughed, still recovering from his run earlier.  
She smiled again and ticked something off of her clipboard before placing the pen behind her ear.

"You have a package in the mail, would you like me to bring it up now?"

Kakashi frowned slightly, not knowing why he should be getting a package but nodding hesitantly all the same.  
The nurse tucked her clipboard under her arm and left the room.

The door closed and Naruto snored loudly in response.  
Kakashi sighed and slumped his shoulders.  
What a horrible week…

Yumi goes missing,  
A fire destroys the academy,  
Iruka gets stabbed,  
Yumi returns… As an Akatsuki member…

He shook his head.  
It made no sense for Yumi to join the Akatsuki.  
She was a peace lover, always had been and joining that notorious group would be like signing a petition for another shinobi war.  
And Hibiki, where did he fit in all of this?  
He was the father figure in Yumis life and had always expected the best from her.  
What did his disappearance mean…?  
They had their little disagreements sure, but Yumi and Hibiki couldn't stand being apart.  
Yumi had once likened it to being separated from one of your limbs, her and her uncle shared a dojutsu and in essence, were one and the same.  
Growling, Kakashi rubbed his palms into his forehead.  
There was something right in front of him, he just knew it.  
Why would Yumi suddenly forsake everyone she knew and loved for a bunch of criminals she had clearly shown dislike, if not hatred for?  
Why did she attack him…?  
That moment in the hallway when she had stabbed him in the arm…  
Kakashi winced at the memory.  
Her face had appeared so hard and pointed, for lack of a better word, evil.  
At the split second, Kakashi could have sworn she hated him.  
The door opened across the room, startling Kakashi from his thoughts.  
The nurse bustled over with two bouquets of flowers in pretty little vases, placing one on Kakashis bedside table and the other on Irukas, whose curtain she now drew back.

"That poor man got a bunch as well and I didn't like to see them rot in the storage room before he wakes up. Will you sign for them both?"

Kakashi nodded, still baffled that you had to sign for flowers in hospital but abiding by the law nonetheless.  
After his name was scrawled across the dotted line, the nurse gave him another cheery smile and left the room.  
Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if smiling was in the job description of becoming a nurse.  
He glanced at the flowers in a both happy and contented expression.  
One of the younger students no doubt, in all probability, Ino weaved her Ikebana magic for someone who had requested flowers for him.  
She was in charge of the only flower shop in Konoha after all.  
Kakashi couldn't remember what each flower represented nor recall their meanings, but they brightened up the room and cheered him up anyway.  
Irukas arrangement was similar to his own, but were shades of blue and purple rather than reds and browns.  
He was appreciating the flowers when the door opened once more.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei, thank goodness you are back! We got so worried when you ran out of the room…"

Sakura, Sai, Ino and Shikamaru filed into the small room and crowded among the bed.  
Naruto fell off the chair in surprise at hearing so many voices and yelped in pain as he hit the floor.  
Ino giggled at him as he stood, rubbed the growing lump on his head and scowled in embarrassment.

The noise level and cheeriness in the room heightened and it felt more like a social gathering than a hospital in no time.  
Kakashis spirits rose considerably with the good company around his bed and he found himself able to relax a little bit more.  
It was amidst the cheery chatter that Sai pointed out the flowers.  
Kakashi gazed at them appreciatively,

"They came this morning. Iruka got some too…"

The group all glanced solemnly towards the next bed at Irukas pale face and steadily rising chest.  
Each of them silently thanking whatever deity existed that their old sensei was still with them.  
Kakashi broke the silence, using the time to voice his thoughts,

"I meant to thank you for them, Ino."

Ino looked down at him in curious surprise.

"Thank me for what?"

Kakashi furrowed his brows and glanced back and forth between her and the flowers.  
Not completely sure that the blonde wasnt taking advantage of his weak state by tricking him into words games, Kakashi replied,

"For the flowers…?"

It was Inos turn to frown and furrow her brow.  
Shikamaru glanced between the two in confusion, for once not quite sure of what was going on.  
Ino looked at the flowers in contemplative silence before answering,

"Kakashi-sensei, I didn't sell or send those flowers. Some of these-" Ino gestured to a pretty red flower from Kakashis arrangement and a particularly lovely one from Irukas "-don't even grow in Fire Country. This one here only grows in damp and flooded environments, I recognize it as one from the borders of Rain Country."

Kakashi gazed at her in surprise for a few seconds, his over worked mind trying to decipher what she had told him.  
He glanced towards the flowers with furrowed brows.  
Some of the flowers don't even grow in Fire Country? Then where did they come from?  
Suddenly curious, Kakashi raised himself from his bed and reached out to the bouquet.  
There was no cliché card attached to the side as there normally would be, although a small piece of half severed string indicated that maybe there once had been before it was cut off.  
Tilting his head, he turned the arrangement around, trying to look it over from every angle.  
Naruto reached out and yanked something from the inside of the vase before twirling it over in his hands skeptically.  
Kakashi stopped examining the arrangement and glared at him until he noticed and took the hint.  
Handing the envelope over to his sensei, Naruto watched curiously as Kakashi opened the folded paper.  
He withdrew a note from the inside and began reading.

Silence filled the room as the 5 students watched Kakashi curiously.  
Immediately his eyes widened in shock at what he read and his hands began shaking violently, threatening to tear the paper.  
Silently and hesitantly, Sakura eased the note out of her senseis hands, who was still frozen in place, and opened it so the rest of the rooms inhabitants could read it.  
They too, froze at what they read.

_I'm sorry..._


	17. Chapter 17: The Yamanaka Concept

**So here is the next chapter...**  
**I have already written the next one so I will post them together because I am nice and feel bad for updating slowly.**  
**Praise Jashin that I have connection.**

* * *

Yumi was bored.  
There was no other word for her state of mind, she was completely and utterly bored.  
Since completing her mission in Konoha, Pein had generously given her two weeks to recuperate physically and emotionally before he figured out what to do with her.  
She was fine with this, honestly thinking she needed the time off and so, embraced it wholeheartedly.  
Unfortunately, the rest of the Akatsuki still had missions and she was stuck with whoever just so happened to be in the base on each given day, which sometimes was no one.  
Deidara and Sasori had been sent away to Kirigakure, for what purpose she wasn't sure.  
This hadn't been news she had accepted happily, the enigmatic blonde being the only one she felt vaguely comfortable around at the moment.  
Although in a way she was pleased he was leaving as it gave her time to socialize with the other members.  
Not that she had figured out if she actually wanted to or not.  
Itachi made her nervous and Yumi wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to a betrayer of Konoha, no matter how hypocritical it made her sound.  
It did cross her mind that he may be interesting to talk to though, them both being in similar circumstances and all.  
Yumi halfheartedly dismissed the thought when she reminded herself that if Itachi was anything like his younger brother, she would be hard pressed trying to converse with him.

His partner, Kisame seemed nice enough, bar his history.  
Yumi was fairly certain that after she got over the shock of his appearance and was convinced he wouldn't try to kill her behind her back, they might get along.  
Hidan seemed dickish and though Deidara had mentioned that he was alright once you got over his psychotic religion and potential Tourettes, Yumi doubted they would work well together.  
She always felt uncomfortable around particularly violent people and Hidan seemed to fit that mould perfectly.  
Kakuzu seemed to be of similar mindset to his partner, being easily irritated and violent given the need._  
Perhaps we all just needed time to warm up to each other._  
Yumi came to the conclusion that to have a friendly relationship with Kakuzu and Hidan, she needed to let time to run its course…. And give up any other religion she may have been or considered practicing.  
Zetsu was an enigma in his own right.  
He had seemed polite enough… At first…  
It was the other voice that made her nervous, the one that told her she looked tasty.  
Not sure whether to take it as a compliment or insult, Yumi had nodded then promptly left the room.  
She shook her head as she leaned back against the dusty wall of the arena with a sigh.  
The Akatsuki had to be the most bizarre group of people she had ever met.  
And then there was Tobi…

Yumi narrowed her eyes when the orange mask came into her thoughts.  
There was something about him that didn't ring true.  
How was it possible for a fully grown man to act like a complete idiot 24/7 and not have some sort of brain damage?  
It crossed her mind that perhaps he _had_ been in some kind of accident that _had_ done something to his mind, which may also explain the mask if he was terribly scarred.  
But she had never heard any of the Akatsuki treating him like a poor little dear and she was convinced that he would not be kept around unless he was useful, which he clearly wasn't.  
He seemed cheery and kind enough… But in an eerie kind of way, almost as if he was mocking them all because they didn't understand some greater truth.  
It was almost like he was purposely annoying everyone, although Yumi wasn't sure if anyone else shared her train of thought, because instead they just seemed to be refraining from killing the man on sight.  
One thing was for sure and that's that there was more to him that meets the eye.  
She vaguely wondered if it was worth sending Hibiki to spy on him.  
The kunoichi glanced at the snow white owl, who was perched on a piece of piping jutting out of the wall looking just as bored as she was.  
They shared a look before sighing and going back to what they were doing; daydreaming and preening feathers.  
Footsteps sounded at the entrance door to the arena, paused and then moved in her direction.  
She ignored them, not really being in the mood to talk despite her boredom.  
It seemed the owner of the noise had other ideas.

"Are you curious about Tobi?"

Yumi glanced up, startled at the deep rhythmic voice that read her mind.  
The dark shadow of Uchiha Itachi stood over her, menacing in his height.  
Surprised to no end at having her thoughts on display, Yumi furrowed her brows at him.  
Hibiki looked on in absent interest as the conversation continued.

"How did you know I was thinking about Tobi?"

Itachi pointed towards the ground where Yumi had been unconsciously trailing her fingers through the dust.  
Bemused to find that she had unknowingly been scrawling a terribly drawn picture, she examined the markings.  
All it lacked was color, but the shape of the mask was distinct in its swirls.  
Mildly embarrassed, Yumi smiled uneasily, not quite knowing what to say to the stoic Uchiha.  
Instead she offered him a seat on the ground beside her, patting the floor quietly and ignoring the dust that puffed out from under her hand.  
Itachi seemed to consider it for a second before he lowered himself next to her.  
They sat in silence for a moment, relishing the fact that there was in fact, silence in the normally chaotic tower.  
As far as she knew, the entire Akatsuki bar Itachi and Kisame, had left the tower.  
Yumi drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them boredly as she considered a thought that had crossed her mind a moment or so before the Uchiha had sat down.  
It had to do with the astonishing physical similarities between Deidara and the Yamanaka clan.  
Before she could dwell on it any longer, Itachi brought her back to the present.

"Don't investigate."

Yumi furrowed her brows and turned to look at him, resting her far cheek on her knee in a kind of horizontal stare.  
Hibiki, who had begun to pay attention again, watched their exchanges quietly.

"Don't investigate what?"

Itachi turned to her, showing her his full face for the first time and giving her a glimpse of his normally stark red eyes, now dark and gentle.  
Yumi felt better at seeing his normal eyes, for it seemed the Uchiha bestowed an element of trust in those he let see them.

"Tobi. Some curiosities should go unsatisfied."

Confused, Yumi nodded.  
Despite his past actions, she was desperately trying to overlook the flaws and acts committed by Itachi Uchiha and his comrades.  
_Her _comrades.  
She would never fit in or get along if she held everyone at arms length, even though her instincts were screaming at her to do so.  
In the old days, before Itachi had massacred his clan, Yumi had found him a source of kindness and wisdom beyond his age despite being a few years younger than herself.  
She had completely disbelieved all claims of the murders until she saw the clan barracks, the bodies, the blood and the Uchiha symbol, broken on the ground.  
He had never lied to her, but he had never told her everything either.  
Old habits die hard and she found it difficult to brush aside anything he said.  
Itachi didn't speak often, but when he did it was smart to listen.  
If he said to stay away from Tobi then she would do so, although she made a mental note to quiz Deidara about it later.  
Deciding not to dwell on the subject in her mind, Yumi turned her attention back to other things she had been thinking about.  
Silly things mainly, to keep her mind off the fact that she had joined a murderous criminal organization and had attempted (halfheartedly) to assassinate a man she was once well acquainted with.  
She grinned slightly at the foolish thoughts swirling around in her head.  
In an attempt to feel more comfortable around the group, Yumi had been likening each of the Akatsuki with someone she knew from Konoha, mainly based on physical appearance.  
No doubt they would kill her if they knew.

She had mentally dubbed Kakuzu as Ibiki Morino, them both having deeply tanned skin, scars and being generally scary.  
Sasori had been likened to Gaara, both in his appearance and silent personality.  
Not quite knowing who to associate Hidan with, Yumi had mentally crossbred Kakashi with a swearing version of hyper active Naruto.  
Deidara would kill her for sure if he knew she had likened him to Ino Yamanaka.  
As of yet she hadn't quite figured out who to compare Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi to.  
She didn't really know their personalities well enough to judge them considering she had never met anyone who was half-plant, half-shark or half-lollypop.  
Itachi was just Itachi, she had known him from the old days and he wouldn't change.  
It was the same for Konan.  
Pein… She wasn't sure…  
She had a feeling they would be spending a lot more time together in the future but her opinion of him so far was of someone deeply guarded.  
Something was telling her that there were many secrets surrounding him.  
Nevertheless, when she needed a pickup or was missing someone from Konoha, Yumi imagined the group of criminals in Hidden Leaf shinobi outfits to suit the various people she had associated them with.  
It amused her to no end to think of the Akatsuki in this manner.

Hidan, almost all of his face hidden behind a mask, which was a shame Yumi thought because despite his foul mouth and suicidal tendencies, he was one of the better looking of the Akatsuki.  
Kakuzu in a trench coat with an eye patch.  
Sasori with a gourd and Kazekage outfit.  
Deidara in a skir-

"What are you laughing at?"

Yumi looked up with an unhidable grin to see Itachi looking down on her in utter confusion – hadn't they just been talking about Tobi?

"Do you remember the Yamanaka clan?"

Itachi furrowed his brows at the sudden topic change.  
The family that all had long blonde hair tied half up at the back?  
Of course he did, but how was it relevant?  
Nodding his head, he waved for her to continue.  
Stifling her giggles and making sure said blonde wasn't around even though she knew he was on a mission, Yumi whispered,

"Do you think Deidara is related to them?"

The Uchiha blinked.  
Unable to hold back images of Deidara wearing purple clothes and black fishnets standing next to Ino, Yumi burst into hysterical giggles.  
Itachi turned his head away, trying his best to hold in his chuckles, obviously having the same mental images as Yumi.  
Upon coming face to face with Hibiki and realizing Yumi could see him anyway, Itachi faced the front again.  
He was glad to see that she was coming along, although he knew how much it was taking its toll on her on the inside.  
Personally, he knew from experience how hard it was to betray your village against your will.  
Upon hearing of Yumis circumstances when the Akatsuki had a meeting whilst she was captive, Itachi remembered visibly wincing and turning away, feeling slightly sick to the stomach.  
Like himself, she was a pacifist and had always put other people before herself.  
Being in the Akatsuki was a fate reserved for cruel uncaring sadists, it was no place for the likes of her… Or himself for that matter, but desperate times called for desperate measures and he had been forced to adjust.  
Kisame had later questioned whether his partner was feeling okay, not often seeing Itachi physically react to something.

His hope had been for them to be able to get along, that she would somehow see past the horrible things he had done and they could talk things over.  
Itachi would never admit he wanted to know what was going on inside Konoha, even if it was just mindless gossip about someone who may or may not have a crush on someone else.  
Hearing about anything at all would be nice.  
As her giggling died down, she looked at him with a confidence boosting smile.  
The corners of Itachis lips curved and he asked,

"So how have you been all theses years?"

* * *

**There you have it...**  
**Reviews would be nice, although I dont feel I have been doing a good enough job on these last few chapters to deserve it.**  
**Blame ze illness!**


	18. Chapter 18: Pakkun

**Haha so like I said, next chapter.**  
**I have actually had a random idea for this story which I am going to follow through with when I get to it.**  
**To be completely honest, I do like torturing Sasuke...**  
**If he redeems himself I will consider being nicer to him.**

* * *

Kakashi walked through the streets of Konoha dispirited.  
It was a Monday.  
Everyone adult was at work, every child was at school, every ninja was at training.  
There weren't many people on the streets to hinder his progress along the road of life.  
He was grateful for this.  
The roaring of the fire and crying of medic nins and nurses as he lay beside the chunnin in surgery had taken its toll.  
He still tasted smoke when he breathed in and his clothes smelt like Asuma had used them for an ash tray, not to mention his arm was in a sling.  
The injury Yumi had inflicted upon him was by no means fatal, just very inconveniently placed.  
Not to mention the horror of waking up halfway through surgery…  
It seemed the doctors were so frantic with treating Iruka that he had only been given a strong anesthetic and something that made him very sleepy.  
Kakashi vaguely remembered turning his head to the side whilst he was operated on and seeing a pale, blood coated Iruka staring lifelessly at the ceiling.  
The voices and noises had been slurred and his vision faded soon after.  
Yes… Kakashi hated hospitals.

He had been released that morning in a dull mood, his bouquet of flowers being confiscated once the note had been read by the ANBU and despite the other jounin attempting to invite him out and cheer him up, he had elected to being alone.  
Sometimes that was the best thing to do.  
It was an all too familiar feeling, having someone you love leave, and it left him hollow, like something was missing.  
A space that was once filled now lay empty, leaving a gaping chasm in its place.  
The names usually ran through his mind once every day, loud enough to remind him of what was lost but quiet enough to avoid interfering with his daily activities.  
Today they were screaming and barely paused to let him think.  
They had started when he was young with the death of his mother followed by the suicide of his father.

_Mother, Father, Mother, Father…_

Forever reminded, they had haunted him, but he moved on and dealt with it.  
He never truly forgave his father for what he had done but it was something he accepted.  
He graduated to a chunnin, then a jounin and before he knew it him and his team were completing high level missions.  
The names quieted once he found something to occupy himself with, usually only haunting him at night when he had accomplished the days work.  
During the war, it became more difficult to push them away.  
With the death of his team mate, the names grew louder.

_Mother, Father, Obito…_

And then later when he failed to prevent his last comrades death.  
One failure after another and another death he could have prevented.

_Mother, Father, Obito, Rin…_

The day the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha, being sealed inside his future student at the sacrifice of his sensei.

_Mother, Father, Obito, Rin, Minato…_

The line steadily grew longer and it sickened him to think that he had almost had to add two more names to the list.

M_other, Father, Obito, Rin, Minato, Yumi, Iruka…_

Head down and following the small clouds of dust that his feet kicked up, Kakashi walked steadily away from the hospital, lost in the deepest, darkest reaches of his mind.  
Initially, he had no destination, just wanting to get away and lose himself before deciding what to do.  
A familiar tree came into the corner of his vision and his face fell when he glanced up and realized that he had subconsciously followed the trail around the village to the outskirts of town… To Yumis apartment.  
The Yew tree he realized, was the one he used to use to climb into her window, mainly to prank her or borrow food when he was out of sugar, milk or bread.  
Ninjas were cool like that, they didn't need doors…  
Or so they had joked.  
The apartment had since been locked up and the building evacuated, the ANBU escorting all its inhabitants away.  
You never knew with the Akatsuki after all.

Kakashi shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.  
Intruding was never his thing. That is, he never broke into places unnecessarily…  
But he had to know…

The walk to the 3rd floor of the apartment complex took longer than he ever remembered it taking, probably he mused, because he had never actually walked through the building.  
It was probably a good thing he didn't use the tree, his arm was still injured after all.  
He also had a degree of trouble locating the right door, having never actually used it before.  
A little help from Pakkun led him to the room he was looking for.  
It wasn't all that difficult to break in, but he took his time anyway.  
Deep down he was hoping she would be in there, sitting in on the couch to grin up at him when he entered and asking him what he had ran out of and how much he needed to borrow.  
But he knew she wouldn't be there…  
It had been a just over a week since she had gone missing but already thin layers of dust were accumulating.  
As usual she had left the place fairly tidy, there only being a book or two out of the bookshelf and resting on the table – something she had obviously been meaning to read.  
Kakashi wandered over, hoping to find a clue to her abandonment and glanced at the covers;

_A History of Herbs_ by _Haruka Tokito_and a joke book.

He rolled his eyes and walked away.  
Despite breaking in quite often, he felt like an intruder, his intentions not being as friendly as usual.  
Today he felt more like a thief and usurper of the peace than an old friend.  
Hesitantly, he entered her bedroom, figuring that if she had anything to hide, it would be in there.  
Pakkun followed him dutifully, keeping an eye on his injured partner as he gazed wearily around the room, seeming to not know where to start.  
Sighing and taking the initiative, Pakkun jumped up on the bed and nudged a book leaning on the desk next to it.  
Kakashi eyed it skeptically and gazed at Pakkun, not sure whether he wanted to betray her trust by reading her diary.  
But then, she had betrayed him by leaving Konoha…  
Feeling a mixture of slight annoyance, guilt and sadness, he lifted in carefully, not wanting to damage any of the photographs she had pasted onto the first few pages.  
He couldn't help smiling sadly when he saw a picture from a time long forgotten, shortly after they had graduated to chunnin; she had dragged him into a photo booth against his will and held him down.  
She had a big grin on her face despite Kakashis hand fisting her hair and he had a scowl on his while she held his face in both her hands and forcefully pointed it at the camera.  
Oh how he had ignored her after that…  
There was another particularly large one of Team 7 and another of Gai and Lee posing thumbs up (Yumi had often told Kakashi how it made her laugh when they did that)  
A photo of herself, Kurenai and Anko in one of the restaurants around the village with a grumpy looking Asuma in the background,  
A very irritated looking Iruka on Halloween dressed as one of the power rangers,  
Shikamaru who had fallen asleep while watching clouds with a hastily scribbled mustache and a giggling Naruto.  
Yumi and Kakashi restraining Naruto and Sasuke from fighting each other, Sakura rubbing the bridge of her nose in the background.

So many memories…

The last photo took up the entire page and Kakashi was oddly flattered to find a picture of himself and Yumi linked at the elbow giving the peace sign.  
They were dressed fairly formally and he recognized it as the day of their jounin graduation.  
She had argued long and hard with the other girls about not wanting to wear a dress and had eventually been forced into it.  
They ended up having so much fun that she forgot about it anyway.  
He sighed and flipped the page, onto the first diary entry.  
It was from earlier that year and didn't say much about anything, just random blabbering really.  
Deciding to work his way backwards from the last entry, he flicked through it, vaguely noticing Pakkun sniffing around while he did.  
He went past it by accident and flipped back, beginning to read.  
It was dated the day she left, the 1st of September.

* * *

_**September 1st**  
I'm going to write this down now because I have a mission to Suna that I have to pack for and won't be back for a few days.  
Technically I can't write about what the mission is, but it will mean that Konoha and Suna are finally allied!  
It will be great and probably mean we can all roam freely through each others countries, Naruto will be glad to be able to visit Gaara, Temari and Kankuro more often.  
The present I bought for Kakashis birthday FINALLY came in the mail.  
I'm so glad I ordered it in advance because it took so much longer than I thought it would.  
He's going to love it I just know!  
Team 7 asked me to help plan a party and because my apartment is large enough for us all and he doesn't really like large crowds, we are going to have it here and just limit it to the seven of us.  
Iruka wanted to come to and Naruto threatened to never invite me out for ramen again if I said he couldn't… Not that I was going to say no in the first place haha.  
Iruka is awesome.  
Gai somehow found out about it as well although I will never know how, we all made a pact to only discuss it in private so that Kakashi won't find out...  
Oh well…  
Of course this means I have to buy all the party food and decorations (let alone figure out how to hang them because I've never done it before)  
I hired a jukebox for the night and I'm going to stash the receipt in this page because otherwise I will lose it and knowing my luck I will need it for some reason.  
Hopefully we can make it a good night.  
Have to go now, Hibiki is getting grumpy!_

* * *

Kakashi furrowed his brows at the page and then reread it.  
True to her word, Yumi had stuck the receipt in the diary and sure enough, the date she had hired it and the day it was to be hired out was listed.  
15th September… His birthday.  
The address it was to be delivered to was Yumis and it cost her-woah!  
Kakashis eyes widened and he hid the receipt from his guilty eyes.  
It must be a massive jukebox to cost so much.  
He couldn't believe she deemed him worthy enough to spend so much money on and a pang of guilt rippled through his body.  
The way she had written this entire entry…  
It didn't sound at all like she was planning on abandoning her village, quite the opposite.  
Nothing made sense.

"Kakashi."

He turned to find Pakkun in the doorway of the bedroom and nodded to show he was listening.  
The ninja hound motioned with his head to follow so placing the diary in his pocket next to Icha Icha Paradise, he got to his feet and left the room.  
Pakkun led him to the kitchen, sat down and looked at him.  
Not really understanding, Kakashi glanced around then stood and gazed down at the dog in confusion.  
Rolling his eyes, Pakkun nudged the fridge door open.  
It was completely full of food, some of which (mainly the fruit and vegetables) had now spoiled.  
It looked as though Yumi had gone shopping the day before she left on her mission so that she had food when she returned.  
Unopened bottles and packages of drinks and food stared back at him.  
Absently, Kakashi pulled out a sealed carton of flavored milk and glanced at it.  
Its use by date was two days from now.  
He replaced it in the fridge and sighed.  
From behind him, Pakkun muttered,

"That's not all."

The dog pushed into the lounge room where a bird perch hung in the corner.  
Beneath it were three large unopened bags of birdseed.  
Despite an owls natural meal of rats and other vermin, Hibiki complained that it was something that made him feel sick to eat, having once been human.  
The only other thing he seemed to be able to digest was birdseed and so he grudgingly made do with that.  
Yumi usually added tiny pieces of fruit in amongst it to give it some flavor, which he seemed to appreciate.  
It didn't stop him from flying over and stealing potato chips from an unsuspecting Naruto on several occasions though.  
That being said, Kakashi never knew if it was because Hibiki actually liked and was able to eat potato chips or whether he just enjoyed taunting the blonde boy.  
Kakashi had to admit it was something he enjoyed doing as well.  
Birdseed was his main meal however, and here sat three unopened bags.  
They were 5 kilogram bags because Yumi preferred to buy in bulk and Kakashi found it difficult to see what the point in buying them would be if she wasn't planning on returning.  
Crouching down and burying his face in his hands, Kakashi moaned in frustration.  
There was too much that was unanswered, too much that didn't make sense.  
Beside him, Pakkun shifted as the door to the apartment steadily opened.  
Not feeling up to anything, Kakashi decided to ignore it, figuring it was probably just a routine ANBU check.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Unfortunately you can't ignore someone when they have uttered your name.  
You especially can't ignore it if that certain someone was Naruto.  
Sighing slightly, Kakashi turned his head to show that he was listening.  
He hadn't seen the boy in a day or two but the news of Yumis betrayal and status as a Missing Nin had obviously taken its toll on him.  
Darks bags had formed under his eyes, the whites of which were bloodshot and half lidded.  
His hair was brushed up at one end, like he had been sleeping on his side unmoving for days and was as messy as ever.  
The orange coloring on his clothes looked faded as a layer of dust had settled upon it, further convincing Kakashi that the boy had been lying in bed since he left the hospital.  
He glanced back to the front as Naruto circled around him and was shocked when he glanced into his reflection in the window and noticed he looked the same.

"The doctors… The doctors say that they can't wake Iruka-sensei up yet… They said…"

Kakashi gazed up at Naruto as he stumbled over his words, his eyes getting watery.  
He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and silently begged his student not to tell him that his list had another name to add.

"They said he has gotten worse. That if they wake him up now it will put stress on the stitching around his heart and they might break… Then they said…"

Naruto cut himself off as Sakura entered the room behind him, a solemn look on her face and looking fairly sick herself.  
She took a breath and finished what her team mate began.  
Naruto didn't look like he could continue speaking anyway...

"They said he might not wake up. That it's a 20 to 80% chance."

Kakashi let out a small breath he didn't realize he had been holding.  
He couldn't worry about himself now, he needed to consol his students first.  
There was no use in being a sensei and role model if he couldn't hold up around his students.

"That's not so bad Sakura, an 80% chance of waking up is pretty good."

She choked on a tear that slid down her cheek and shook her head, looking to Naruto to help explain.  
The blonde bit his lip and replied,

"No Kakashi-sensei… She meant there is an 80% chance that he _won't_ wake up…"

* * *

**Seems Ive become good at Diary Entry Format...**  
**I think I have anyway...**


	19. Chapter 19: The Pain We Hide

**Sorry this chapter took so long.**  
**I have no excuse.**  
**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Yumi sat in the grandstand of the training stadium with a foot on the barrier and her head resting in a hand.  
Boredom had taken its toll again and she had begun to frequent the battle ground to watch the other Akatsuki train and join in if she felt up to it.  
She had been in the Akatsuki for nearly two weeks now and felt no better about her situation than she did when she first arrived.  
Training with the others helped to blow off some steam though.

So far she had given in to Hidans taunting and against Itachi's advice, had faced him in battle and once again, come out on top, this time drawing the fight out a little to give him a chance.  
Not that he really had any to begin with.  
He himself had proclaimed that he was the slowest in the Akatsuki and it was rapidly becoming a fact that Yumi was the fastest.  
Once she had won, instead of leaving him like she had last time, Yumi had moved his head to his body and told him that she would find Kakuzu.  
If she was to be completely honest, the miser seemed more annoyed about Hidans loss than Hidan did.  
He grudgingly sewed up his neck and growled all the way through it while Hidan winced at the pain.

The priest had seemed to accept his defeat well enough and did little more than stick his tongue out at her, his interest in her abilities and appreciation of her skill overshadowing his ego.  
This surprised her greatly but she didn't exactly hate the idea of him not cussing her out for winning.  
It WAS just a friendly spar after all, there was no need to go all nutcase on each other.  
Grinning at her when he sat up, his head newly attached, he had warned Yumi to keep her guard up because when she least expected it, he was going to try again.  
Yumi had smiled back and told him that she would be ready.  
Since that battle, she hadn't fought any of the Akatsuki, either they had better things to do or she didn't feel up to it.

Deidara and Sasori had come back from a mission which had cheered her up slightly, she still felt so out of place in the organization.  
It wasn't easy being the new one and her lack of enthusiasm and willingness to be there in the first place only strained the relationship she was having with the Akatsuki.  
She didn't think she would ever truly come to like one of them, but she could at least get along.  
For some reason, Deidara had taken to keeping her company which Yumi was mildly grateful for.  
He was interesting enough and could be funny when he wanted to be, but he was still a criminal and the fact that he was able, and willing, to destroy hundreds of lives in an instant made Yumi's stomach churn.  
The only thing she could say for him was that he hated the idea of torture, he had once rambled about death being something that should be instant and not a drawn out with agony.  
This he said, had been the major conflicting difference in his friendship with Hidan.  
Yumi was coming to know a lot about how he felt and the way his mind worked, it was kind of hard not to when every waking moment he was at the base he was keeping her company.  
In a way she almost found his constant want to be around her annoying, but despite this, she felt that he was probably one of the people she was more likely to associate with in the future.

Itachi would stop and chat with her when they crossed paths but he never sought her out like Deidara did.  
Her talks with Itachi always made her nervous.  
A dark presence now followed his steps and Yumi couldn't quite work out what it was.  
The Uchiha was always polite and the only definite changes she could detect in him since he left Konoha was that he seemed less… alive.  
Almost as though the killing of his clan was something that had taken a tremendous toll on his mental state.  
Whether he wanted to or not, Yumi assumed that slaughtering his entire family had been something that had scarred him terribly, it hung around him like a cloud constantly weighing him down.  
Much more than it would have on a normal criminal who killed for the hell of it anyway.  
She supposed everyone in the Akatsuki was like that, some more open about it than others.  
They all had their masks to hide behind.  
Just as Itachi hid his pain and grief deep within himself, Yumi was coming to find that all of the members had their own demons from which they were running.

At first, she had thought that Sasori had hidden himself inside his puppet Hiruko as a defense, to keep others away from him and let him suffer in peace.  
But then she realized that the true barrier he created with the outside world was his own body, crafted of wood and metal.  
What better way to hide from the world than to cease to exist as a human?  
Maybe in destroying his body he thought he would be destroying all emotion and feeling with it.  
A heavy price to pay to feel secure.

Kakuzu had lived much longer than Yumi had previously guessed, this year having his 92nd birthday.  
A lot changes over a century and her belief was that in his desperate need for something stable and permanent, Kakuzu had become obsessed with money.  
One thing that will never wink out of existence is equal trade among the human world.  
And so, he had studied it, learned the ins and outs of it and become horribly obsessed.  
Everyone needed something reassuring to keep them going and for Kakuzu, that just so happened to be money.

Hidan was on a whole new level when it came to pain.  
The man reveled in it, and Yumi had often heard him saying things along the lines of "The Gods will punish those who do not understand the pain of others".  
He hid behind his religion, needing something higher and more divine than himself to guide his way through life.  
It seemed that inflicting pain on others allowed him to temporarily forget his own miseries and demons.  
Or perhaps he was just sharing it around, his sadistic ritual being the only way he could convey to others how much he was hurting inside, a desperate plea for help to save himself from the agony he was trying to hide.  
Out of the entire Akatsuki, Yumi pitied him the most.

Deidara's method of coping was simpler and more primitive.  
He believed that anything beautiful was to be treasured lest it one day be gone.  
Never take anything for granted, whether it be material possessions or life itself.  
Destroying something beautiful made you appreciate it all the more once it was gone, which was the reason why he despised his partner's idea of art.  
Nothing lasts forever, everything that begins has an end.  
He desperately tried to convey this to Sasori as more of a warning than senseless argument.  
No matter how immortal he may think he is, he will die too one day.  
They all would.  
Deidara had no illusions what so ever about his mortality and so, he lived his life to the fullest, destroying beauty in order to experience its true colors – to appreciate it all the more before it exploded and turned to ash.  
In his anger and pain, he brought destruction upon all that crossed his path.

And that was just the beginning.  
Yumi had never met a group such tortured souls, sure they were tough on the outside, their own defenses being near to impenetrable, but underneath the surface was a ticking time bomb.  
She vaguely wondered how she herself would turn out, how she would hide her own demons from the world.  
Would she convert herself to immortality? Change her body so that it no longer resembled what she once was? Destroy everything and anything she found precious? Or slowly fade into her own darkness…?  
It wasn't a topic she enjoyed thinking about.  
But she couldn't go back now.  
Even if the Akatsuki disbanded tomorrow, she could never return to Konoha.  
Her assassination attempt against Iruka had ensured that.

In a move that made her feel forced to associate with the other members, Pein had ordered Itachi and Deidara away to complete another task together.  
An interesting pairing considering how much Deidara despised Itachi, for what reason she had yet to find out.  
With those two gone, Yumi had planned to visit Konan and talk with her for a while, she still felt they had years to catch up on, but the blue haired woman had also left Amegakure.  
This meant the members who currently inhabited the base were Kisame, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu.  
It wasn't often she saw Zetsu or Tobi and it had been explained to her that they too, were partners and had their own missions.

Sighing in defeat, Yumi stood to leave the grandstand, hoping to find Pein and perhaps a conversation.  
She was still trying to figure out her way around the tower.  
There were so many turns and twists that she could barely distinguish north to south.  
Sasori had drawn her a map of the upper levels which she was exceedingly grateful for.  
His constant mapping and intricate designs of the structures of puppets allowed him the skill and know how to create the most detailed map she had ever seen… Minus the entrances and exits to the tower.  
She sighed irritably… _Thanks Sasori…_  
Hibiki had been sent away on a mission with Itachi and Deidara, probably for scouting purposes which meant she was even more alone.  
Despite his dire hatred for the situation they were in, Hibiki was grudgingly accepting their fate as well.  
As a ninja he had been tough, able to withstand any stressful situation however difficult it may be.  
As an owl he hadn't changed.  
But it still pissed him off to no end.

Yumi walked briskly through the hallway that housed each of their rooms, at the very end Sasori had marked a stairway leading to a chamber that Pein usually inhabited when he wasn't on a mission.  
She had only been to it once before but Yumi had liked it.  
It was at the top of the tower, in the highest possible room and over looked the city of Amegakure.  
Perhaps she just liked the fresh air the opening in the wall provided and she knew for a fact that she certainly missed the smell of the rain.  
That was one of the good things about Amegakure, everything had a sense of purity about it, almost as though the rain was washing away the sorrows of the people.  
It was… soothing… and had a calming melancholy feel to it that brought a crippling nostalgia upon her.  
So long had it been since she had resided in the Hidden Rain.

She reached the end of the hallway and began the long climb to the top.  
Pipes of all shapes and sizes crisscrossed up and down the walls as the staircase spiraled upwards.  
About a week ago, Yumi had been so caught up in her curious stares, wondering what they were for when Kakuzu had appeared out of nowhere and approached her from behind.  
He didn't pose a threat to her, this she knew, but he still startled her.  
Before she could speak and as if reading her mind, his deep rumbling voice cut over her,

"They drain the water from the roof and deposit it into the rivers."

Yumi's mouth made an 'O' of understanding and she looked back at the pipes briefly before turning back to him.  
She had smiled up to him in her best effort to be friendly but he was gone, seemingly not interested in conversation, just answering her unspoken question before wandering off again.  
Funny man, she had thought.

The top of the staircase came into view and Yumi sighed thankfully.  
She was beyond fit but climbing stairs wasn't her idea of fun fun fun.  
Stepping over the last step, Yumi gazed around the room.  
It was dark and gloomy, there being almost nothing in the room save an old couch and a table.  
A feeling of sadness had settled upon the chamber long ago and still hung in the air.  
She almost felt like she was in a cave.  
The rain was visible from outside, still pouring down but there was no one standing in the window as she had expected there to be.  
Pein wasnt here.  
She scowled to herself, it had been so irrational of her to assume that he would be here.  
He was the leader of the Akatsuki, of COURSE he would be doing something more than just sitting on the couch and waiting for her to arrive.  
She threw her head back and sighed.  
What a pain.  
Chuckling at her own pun, Yumi wandered over to the window and leant against the wall, debating silently whether or not she should go out.  
It was a fairly cold day, the wind bringing a cool chill that had her shivering.  
But she needed this, it might be a while before she could get out again and besides…  
She had always liked the rain.  
Shrugging off her Akatsuki cloak, Yumi threw it onto the single piece of furniture in the room and stepped through the window, she continued moving forward until the platform she was walking on gave way to a drop.  
It was a long way to the bottom, if she slipped and fell there was no doubt about her fate.  
Falling would mean certain death.  
But she sat on the edge of it anyway, swinging her legs over the side as the rain pelted down on her.

Before long she was soaked.  
She could feel the rain trickling down her face in small rivers, masking the tears that followed them.  
Perhaps this would be her defense… The rain.  
Maybe by allowing herself to be engulfed by it, she wouldn't have to hide her pain.  
It would be there without a doubt, but it was invisible.  
And so another tortured soul joins the Akatsuki, she thought sadly.

* * *

From the other side of the city, Pein felt someone enter his rain that he didn't at first recognize.  
Irked that someone had magically appeared in the middle of the city, he concentrated and zoned in on them.  
His anxiety faded slightly when he realised it came from the tower.  
He glimpsed Yumi sitting on the open balcony of his highest room, soaking wet.  
The rain to him, was like a falling soft blue chakra, creating a fine mist around all that it touched.  
This was how he kept track of the villagers.  
His sense of chakra was incredible, he could feel it and control it from incredible distances.  
He vaguely wondered if Yumi knew that her chakra was white.  
As white as the hair that shaped her face.  
Silvery as the moon, silent tears slipped over her cheeks, washed away almost as soon as they were shed.  
Pein sighed through his nose and turned away silently, his head downcast.  
The rain could hide her tears from everyone else, but he would always see them.

* * *

**There you go :) **  
**The next chapter will be a bit more actiony (Hooray made up words)**  
**So look forward to that.**  
**Hope you enjoyed, rates and reviews always appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Assassin

**Another chapter!**

* * *

Yumi sat on the edge of the balcony.

It had been about an hour since she had left the shelter and comfort of the tower and she had begun to consider returning inside.  
The rain hadn't stopped and it wouldn't do to catch a cold.  
And yet… She found herself reluctant to leave this new defense she had created for herself.  
Yumi sighed through her nose, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.  
Maybe Pein would show up before she left and they could have that conversation she wanted.  
But so far it didn't look like he was coming.

A sudden swish and grunt behind her alerted Yumi to the presence of other Akatsuki in the room.  
Startled, she snapped her head around to see Tobi and Hidan fighting behind her.  
Her eyes widened in surprise, _when did they come in?_  
Hidan looked furious and his eyes held a dangerous glare about them that Yumi hadn't even seen in battle.  
A dark aura was hanging around Tobi and though she couldn't see his face, she was willing to bet he looked just as angry.  
For some reason, their sudden battle really frightened her.  
Hidans scythe was being swung back and forth viciously, away from her but still dangerously close to Tobi._  
My god, they aren't messing around!_  
She sat ridged with fear and surprise at the sudden fight that had broken out and watched with weary caution as Tobi backed away from Hidan and towards her.  
Yumi didn't particularly like this and it seemed the Jashinist didn't either.

"Get the fuck back over here, Tobi!"

Tobi stood tall, the usually excitable and happy man now menacingly dangerous.  
Hidan seemed hesitant to use his scythe so close to Yumi and Tobi took advantage of that, flinging a flurry of shuriken at him that he had no choice but to deflect.  
Yumi pulled out a kunai and jumped to her feet, attacking the shuriken that were flung back toward her and savagely forcing them over the edge of the platform away from the battle.  
Once the shuriken were gone, Tobi placed his hands on his hips cockily and looked over his shoulder to Yumi.  
The mask hid so much and Yumi was increasingly panicked to find no explanation for the sudden onslaught.  
Tobi seemed to smirk before turning back to Hidan.  
The priest growled threateningly at him and motioned for Yumi to put her kunai to his throat where he couldn't escape.  
She nodded hesitantly and moved forward.  
Whatever was going on it needed to stop.  
Especially out here in the rain.  
Yumi paused in fright when Tobi spun back around, a red eye glaring at her threateningly through his mask.  
Seeing her chance, Yumi swiftly raised her arm and made a violent stabbing motion, only for her wrist to be caught in his hold.  
Yumi's other hand punched at him in an attempt to beat him away but that too, was caught._  
Why is he so angry all of a sudden?! What's going on!?_  
Tobi squeezed her wrists painfully until she dropped the kunai and began to walk her backwards.  
She gazed over her shoulder in fright, coming closer and closer to the edge of the platform._  
Oh my god! He's going to push me over!_  
Hidan realized what was happening at the same time that Yumi did and he switched tactics, going from defensive to offensive.  
He raised his scythe and with a tremendous force swung it down on Tobis head, crying out in fury when it went straight through his body and achieved nothing.  
In a movement barely conceivable to the human eye, Tobi gave Yumi a push and disappeared in a swirl of color.  
She stumbled back in panic and tried to regain her balance, slipping instead and falling backwards.  
A cry of horror escaped her throat as she turned her head and saw nothing, realizing that she needed to take a step behind her to balance herself out, but there being nothing but air where her foot needed to go._  
This isn't how it is supposed to end…_  
She was supposed to die old in her sleep having lived a full life surrounded by loved ones.  
Not pushed off a building by a psychotic murderer.  
A sharp sting suddenly made itself known around her back and Yumi gasped at the pain as her body jerked in the air.  
She looked back over her shoulder and noticed that she wasn't moving, that she still had a foot on the edge of the platform but was no longer falling.  
Gazing back at Hidan, she realized that the cord attached to his scythe was holding her up.  
By the looks of it, he had thrown his weapon straight for her, making it curve around her body and back to him so that she was half suspended in the air while he supported her weight.  
Yumi didn't know what to think other than, _Oh thank god for Hidan…_  
With a strained grunt, Hidan yanked back on the cord, using it like a bungee and sending Yumi flying towards him.  
He didn't regain his balance in time to catch her and she crashed into him with such force that they tumbled backwards into the room and out of the rain.  
Yumi picked herself up from the floor and felt her body all over, still deadly surprised that she was alive.  
Breathing heavily she glanced to Hidan who was picking himself off the ground.  
She watched him wide eyed as she caught her breath and he supported his upper body by resting his hands on his knees.  
He had just saved her.  
Hidan, the swearing, demonic man who tortured other people for the fun of it had just saved her.  
He glanced at her, breathing heavily and motioned to her cloak.

"Better put that on, if you catch a cold Pein'll have it in for me."

Yumi snapped back to reality and nodded, retrieving it and draping it over her shoulders, not realizing how cold she was until the warmth enveloped her.  
Hidan wandered over to the couch and slumped down on it, his head tilted back as he sighed.  
Despite it being a short battle, it looked as though a lot of his strength had been spent in a rare display of panic.  
Yumi followed him and sat at the other end.  
She cleared her throat to gain his attention.  
He turned to watch her as she spoke,

"Thank you…"

The Jashinist grinned and replied, "All good."  
Yumi half smiled back, her hands clenching the cloak around her soaking body.  
Hidan wasn't really that wet, having only been in the rain for a few seconds otherwise she would have offered it to him.  
She owed him a huge debt.  
Biting her lip she asked him, "Why were you both fighting?"  
Hidan frowned and replied, "You didn't notice him?"  
Not quite understanding what he meant, Yumi shook her head.  
The silver haired man sighed and threw his head back again, more violently this time, bringing his hands to his face to brush away the excess rain on his face.  
He glanced back at her,

"I originally followed you from the stadium because I wanted to catch you off guard for a fight."

Yumi rolled her eyes and smiled faintly, amused by his persistence.  
He had mentioned that he was going to try and sneak up on her.  
Hidan continued to talk and she listened.

"You went up the stairs that lead here so I figured you wanted to talk to Pein. I waited down the bottom for a while, halfway down the hall so that I could surprise you when you came back down because I personally think that Pein is a douche bag."

He must have been waiting for a loooong time…  
Yumi inwardly smirked at how impatient Hidan must have been.  
He really mustn't like Pein.

"As I waited I saw Tobi. He didn't see me but he went up the stairs too. I kinda figured that if that little prick could go up, so could I."

Typical Hidan mentality, if they can do it so can I.  
Yumi realized in that moment that Hidan craved equality more than almost anything else in life, whether it be sharing the pain of his victims or being acknowledged as equal to everyone else.  
Might also explain why he hated having a leader.

"When I got to the top I saw you sitting on the edge of that platform thingy. Tobi walked out into the rain as well all sneaky like. I don't know how you didn't notice him. He was about to push you."

Yumi's blood froze in her veins.  
Tobi was about to push her off?  
If he had of succeeded there would have been nothing she could do about it, her life would wink out of existence in a matter of seconds.  
How could she have been so foolish?  
The evidence supported Hidan's theory because during their little brawl Tobi HAD tried to push her off.  
She felt an overwhelming gratitude for Hidan in that split second as her mouth dropped in a gape.

"I swung my scythe at him so the little shit would knock it off and well… You know the rest."

Yumi shook her head at the bizarre situation, still hardly believing her luck.  
If Hidan hadn't been so keen to fight her…  
She suddenly furrowed her brows,

"Wait… If you want me dead then why didn't you just let Tobi kill me?"

Hidan looked taken aback and almost… almost… hurt.  
He frowned and murmured,

"I don't want to kill you, you're just fun to fight. You are actually the one person that will fight me more than once in this shithole. I'll be damned if I let Tobi kill you."

Oddly flattered, Yumi smiled at him and leaned over to hug the Jashinist in gratitude.  
He didn't pull back but he didn't seem all that comfortable with it either, so she stopped and settled for thanking him in the best way she could think of:

"Well for saving my life, I'll fight you whenever you want."

Hidan's grin threatened to break his face and he slapped her on the back cheerily.  
Truly it must be annoying wanting to spar and hone your skills when no one wants to fight with you.  
And if what he said was true and he honestly did not want to kill her then why not?  
Yumi made a mental note that next time they fought, to limit herself to taijutsu.  
A creak from the corner of the room had the overly cautious and hyped on adrenaline duo snap their attention to Pein, who had entered the room without their knowledge.  
Narrowing his ringed eyes at them he growled, "What are you two doing here?"  
Yumi stood and opened her mouth to reply but Hidan waved her down and walked over to their leader.  
He crossed his arms and frowned at Pein.

"You might want to have a fucking word to the little lollypop faced fucker."

Both Yumi and Pein winced at his harsh language but Pein motioned for him to continue anyway.  
Pointing behind him towards the couch Hidan growled,

"He tried to push Yumi off the platform."

A very dangerous look came across Pein's features and he glanced over Hidan's shoulder to Yumi for confirmation.  
She nodded and his eyes narrowed and nostrils flared.  
Growling under his breath Pein muttered,

"Yumi, from now on you aren't to go anywhere alone. I'm bunking you in with Hidan and Kakuzu until further notice."

Both Hidan and Yumi looked taken aback by this.  
Each room was set up with four beds, Deidara had mentioned that this was because the original Akatsuki had many more than 10 members, more close to 50.  
Despite this for some reason, the Akatsuki almost always stayed in the same room as their partners.  
Pein waved them both off and muttered, "Send Kakuzu to me and I will notify him of the changes."  
Seeing this as a dismissal, Yumi and Hidan nodded and left the room.  
The god of Amegakure watched them go and didn't give in to his fury until he could no longer hear their footsteps on the stairs.  
Stalking to the middle of the room, he kicked the low wooden table so ferociously that it flew out the large window and shattered on the building across from them.  
He paced for a few seconds before he sat down on the couch leaning forward and clenching his hands in hair whilst his teeth grit against each other.  
Fucking Tobi…  
Pein hated to give credit to Hidan, but if he saved Yumi's life then by god, he would increase the Jashinists pay.  
Discreetly of course.  
At that moment, Nagato deeply regretted having to inhabit the body of Yahiko to run the Akatsuki.  
If he wasn't wired up to a machine that constantly drained his chakra he would have issued Yumi's new bed in the same room as his.  
A gust of wind blew ominously and Pein glanced up to the spot in front of him that seemed to be twisting in the air.  
He growled lowly as Tobi began to appear.  
In a matter of seconds, the man stood tall before him, still slightly damp from the rain – further evidence that what Hidan and Yumi claimed was correct.  
Pein stood tall over Tobi and glared threateningly.

"Why?"

* * *

**So that was a really quick update… My… bad?  
Hope you enjoyed it anyway, the drama is really beginning now.  
You gotta feel bad for Hidan cause think about it, no one is going to want to spar with you if they can kill you in 0.0000001 seconds once you get a cut.  
Just wait to you see what I have in store later mwahaha…**


	21. Chapter 21: Explosions

**Another update, woo!  
During this chapter a bit more of where the story is heading will be revealed, as well as a little bit of drama to make up for the 'filler-like' chapters I have been feeding you.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Hidan walked down a narrow hall of the tower with his hands in his pockets and eyebrows furrowed.  
He was still trying to come to grips with the situation he had currently found himself in.  
Yumi walked beside him, her Akatsuki cloak draped over her shoulders and her hands rubbing her upper arms in an attempt to warm herself.  
She still seemed in a state of mild shock and water still dripped from her hair which curled like tendrils around her neck.  
He couldn't help but pity her.  
She had been dragged into the organization against her will, had someone try to murder her and now had to share a room with a grumpy miser and an arrogant priest.  
Hidan had no illusions about himself, he knew he was a jerk sometimes.  
She probably would have been happier being paired with Itachi and Kisame, the kinder and more mentally controlled of the organization.  
Maybe Pein just paired her with him and Kakuzu because he just so happened to be conveniently there.  
Not to mention he had just PROVED he would beat the shit out of Tobi if he tried anything and given the circumstances, Kakuzu probably would too.  
Anything for a pay rise…

Hidan rolled his eyes.

He knew for a fact that Deidara and Sasori were out of the question.  
Deidara had been getting a little too close to Yumi and Hidan had noticed Peins eye twitch whenever the blonde walked over to her to begin a conversation.  
Yes, Pein was annoyed at Deidara. Possibly because he was worried the man might impulsively kill Yumi but probably more likely that Yumi meant more to the man than he let on.  
Hidan had overheard a conversation several days ago involving Konan and the mysterious leader.  
Few words passed between them but he did hear something along the lines of, "Just tell Yumi how you feel. We have all known each other for years. We deserve honesty."  
When he questioned Yumi about her past, Hidan found that she was indeed from the Village Hidden in the Rain and had indeed known Konan and apparently Pein beforehand.  
Although she mentioned something about an imposter in Yahikos (whoever that is) body.  
Whatever the case, the girl was stuck with him and Kakuzu now and he felt it his duty to protect her, order or not.  
She was the only one who would spar with him after all.  
A glint of something shiny caught Hidans eye and he glanced up to see Kakuzu strutting towards them, a bag full of what was probably money over his shoulder.  
The priest stopped and stood before the miser.

"Pein wants to see you."

Kakuzu glared coldly, fully expecting Hidan to make a joke or innuendo of some sort.  
When he didn't, the miser asked,

"About what?"

Motioning to Yumi with a jerk of his head, Hidan replied,

"Because she is bunking with us now. Tobi tried to kill her."

Inwardly, Hidan grinned at the look on Kakuzus face.  
The man had never liked Tobi, claiming him to be a waste of space and money considering he never actually did anything useful and ate like it was going out of fashion.  
The fact that Yumi pulled her weight around the organization, didnt eat much and didn't get in the way probably was the clincher that had Kakuzu mentally agreeing to let her stay with them.  
After all, if Tobi kept up his bad behavior then perhaps he would be evicted from the Akatsuki (AKA killed in the most brutal way possible)  
Nodding to confirm his feelings towards the situation, Kakuzu started past them to make his way up to Pein, stopping only when Hidan called over his shoulder that Yumi wasn't allowed to be left alone on any occasion.

* * *

Pein glared up at Tobi who remained standing, physically stating his dominance over the orange haired man.  
He hadn't spoken in several seconds and Pein could feel his patience wearing thin.  
What the hell was he playing at?  
Trying to push their newest member off the roof, it was uncalled for and he could see no logic behind it.

"She is distracting you from our objective."

Pein furrowed his brows and glared up at Tobi.

"What are you talking about?"

The man behind the mask scoffed and folded his arms over his chest.  
Pein knew exactly what he was talking about.  
And Pein knew that he knew he knew what he was talking about.

"You have become slack. Since she joined the Akatsuki you have been distracted and everything you do has lacked the pristine quality it once had. If she goes, then so does the problem."

Pein jumped to his feet in anger as he heard those words, fury rippling through his body.  
There was no way he was going to let Yumi get killed for such a stupid reason.  
Not when he could change, anyway.

"I can fix this. She is too useful to be killed."

Tobi raised an eyebrow behind his mask and waved his hand in a motion that conveyed 'explain'  
He stood silent as Pein huffed in anger and resumed talking, listing her qualities off his fingers.

"She is intelligent, is most likely the fastest ninja in the Akatsuki, is extremely loyal (given time of course) and has massive reserves of chakra."

Standing quietly in thought, Tobi raised a finger to the bottom of his mask and shifted his weight onto one leg.  
Pein stood before him, teeth grit in a mixture of anxiety and fury and it occurred to Tobi that he hadn't properly realized just how attached the 'leader' of the Akatsuki was to this girl.  
Shifting his attention back to the orange haired man, Tobi muttered,

"You have been looking tired lately, Nagato. Are you running low on chakra?"

Confused as to the sudden topic change, Pein said nothing but glared.  
Tobi smirked, knowing he had hit a nerve.  
It was only a matter of time before the use of the six paths of pain took its toll on Nagato.  
Very soon he would be unable to continue by himself, they both knew it.

"Yumi however, as you so kindly explained, apparently has massive chakra reserves. Enough maybe… To lend someone in need via a chakra rod?"

Peins face fell as Tobi grew closer, detailing his new plan in sadistic whispers.

* * *

Yumi sat on her new bed, leaning against the headboard.  
She had an arm thrown over her face to cover her eyes from the dull light the window provided whilst her other was sprawled over her chest.  
Hidan sat in an old armchair across the room, sharpening his kunai and sighing in boredom.  
There really wasn't much to do.  
The last 10 minutes of their time had been spent moving what little things Yumi owned into her new, shared room.  
Sitting up stiffly, Yumi groaned and glanced over to her new roommate.  
She owed him for saving her and she knew that there was only one thing he loved to do that would make him happy.

"Wanna spar?"

Hidans head shot up and a pleased grin spread across his face.  
Upon seeing she was serious, he fisted the air happily and stood up to retrieve his scythe, stretching his limbs as he did.  
Yumi grabbed her weapon pouches and left the room, closely followed by the happy zealot.  
She glanced at him over her shoulder and grinned,

"No sacrificing me okay?"

Hidan waved his hand dismissively as if the thought had never crossed his mind.

"Sure, taijutsu only."

* * *

They were in the arena in no time, Hidan apparently knowing several shortcuts that he used to 'escape Kakuzus wrath during tax collection week'.  
As usual Sasori was sitting in the grandstand and Yumi realized that after that first day of meeting everyone she had never actually seen him away from the arena.  
Gazing around the stadium as she walked to one side while Hidan made for the other, Yumi thanked the gods that she was starting to fit in, even if she hadn't particularly wanted to in the first place.  
Strapping her weapons pouch to her hip, the white haired kunoichi stretched her muscles in preparation of what was to come.  
She glanced over to Hidan and frowned at the symbol of Jashin painted in blood across the middle of the stadium.

"Hey, Hidan!"

He glanced up at her from adjusting the cloth stirrups around his ankles and nodded to express that he was listening.  
Yumi pointed at the bloody symbol with furrowed brows and an 'I-caught-you-out' expression.  
Hidan followed her finger and slapped his head in remembrance.  
Calling out to her, he cried,

"That was from my sacrifice earlier this morning, I didn't just do it now hahaha!"

Yumi nodded, believing his words when she too remembered the sickening screams earlier that day.  
He told her that the people he killed were other murders and rapists and criminals, no one innocent.  
Whether he said this to ease her mind or because it was true she didn't know.  
A sudden voice called down from the grandstand and they were reminded of Sasoris presence,

"You aren't sparring with Hidan are you, Yumi?"

Before she could answer, Hidan hollered back,

"I'm not going to hurt her you fucking puppet! Taijutsu only!"

Sasori looked down to Yumi for confirmation and she gave him the thumbs up with a smile.  
Looking satisfied for the most part, the puppet master relaxed back into his seat and hesitantly resumed reading his scroll, glancing over it every few seconds to observe the fight.

Without Hibiki to guide her movements, Yumi and Hidan were almost evenly matched although she was still quite a bit faster.  
The fight was intense with both of them scoring bruises and cheap shots every now and then.  
It soon became clear to Yumi that Hidan was purposely avoiding scratching her with his weapons and feeling slightly more at ease, she upped the ante.  
Sasori seemed to be content with the fight as well, although surprised at Hidans sudden lax attitude.  
Not that it really mattered to him, as long as Yumi didn't die anyway.  
The white haired kunoichi jumped back a few metres and grinned at Hidan jokingly,

"Is that all you've got?"

Hidan grinned back and chirped, "Nope!"  
Before Yumi could properly react, his scythe was coming at her full speed.  
She gasped and had no other option than to limbo backwards as it soared over her body.  
The scythe anchored itself several metres behind her and the cord attaching it to Hidans body retracted, sending the zealot full pelt at her through the air.  
It soon became obvious that Yumi bent back too far after dodging the scythe and she fell onto her back as Hidan appeared above her, several seconds away from holding a kunai to her throat and winning the match.  
Not wanting to lose so quickly, Yumi thrust her hand to the ground, wincing as something dug into her palm and forced herself upwards, pushing Hidans face and shoulder out of the way as she did."

A millisecond later and Hidan was picking himself from the ground as Yumi caught her breath a few metres away.  
Letting out a soft breath of air she grinned at herself triumphantly.  
Noticing Hidan stiffen suddenly, Yumi tilted her head at the man as he got to his feet.  
As he turned to face her a bloody handprint that covered the lower part of his face became apparent.  
Yumi growled as she glimpsed the discarded shuriken she had impaled her hand upon when she had jumped from the ground.  
Raising her hand to her eye level, she mentally face palmed as her finger tips and palm slowly dripped red.

"Awwwhhh... Look what you fucking did!"

Yumi glanced back up to her opponent and watched with fascination as his skin turned black.  
Slumping his shoulders, Hidan glanced down at himself and wiped the blood from his face.  
The kunoichi bit her lip and smiled apologetically.

"Can we still continue?"

Hidan glanced around himself and nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't drawn up any circles and unless I stand in one, I can't hurt you for shit."

Yumi nodded, her mouth making an 'O' of understanding.  
Tilting her head curiously she asked,

"How long will it last?"

"Without a sacrifice? A couple hours at most."

Yumi grinned, muttered an apology and the fight resumed.  
Sasori glanced skeptically over his tools and puppet at the battling duo, noticing with interest that Hidan was avoiding the area of the arena that held his bloody symbol.  
Maybe he really could be trusted?  
The puppet master sighed and considered Hidans situation solemnly.  
Fighting Yumi was probably the best thing for him.  
To be completely honest, Itachi and himself found the man too troublesome to fight whereas Kakuzu and Deidara, having the advantage of flight and long range attacks, would just end the battle before it began, taking advantage of the mans immortality to behead him or blow him to pieces.  
Kisame didn't seem to care for such things and Zetsu… Just didn't fight.  
Yumi however, kept her emotions under complete control and seemed to have befriended the zealot to a degree.  
Yes, these two were trustworthy to fight.  
A small smile fluttered across his features at the thought of Hidan becoming less annoying around the base, especially now that he had a way to blow off steam.

But it was the next few seconds that changed everything for the worst.  
Deidara, back from his mission, walked into the grandstand with his hands resting comfortably behind his neck.  
The first thing he saw was Yumi in a battle stance with blood dripping steadily from her hand.  
The second thing he saw was Hidan in his ritual form.  
With a cry and without a thought as to the ramifications of his actions, Deidara raced down the steps of the grandstand and leapt over the barrier, sending a clay bird at Hidan as he descended.  
Yumi gasped in shock as the blonde bore down on her, sending her to the ground as his body covered hers in a human shield.  
Hidan screeched in terror at the bird and bolted in the opposite direction.  
Who knew what kind of mood Kakuzu would be in when he returned from meeting Pein and he didn't fancy having to wait a week until the miser calmed down and his body could be sewn together.  
The bird caught up with him quickly and Hidan cursed, turning his head forward only for his eyes to widened in terror.  
There before him was his bloodied symbol and in the next millisecond not only would he be directly in the middle of it, the bird would make contact.  
There was no way he could avoid it.  
He squeezed his eyes shut.  
_Fuck... I'm so sorry Yumi..._  
A massive explosion radiated through the stadium followed by two screams of agony.

* * *

**Another cliffy…  
I really, truly am sorry.  
Especially to P.I Anonymous because I didn't tell you I was going to do this haha. Don't fret too much :P  
Rates and reviews always appreciated :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Aloe Vera

**So there is a bit of a time skip here.  
A 2 month time skip to be exact.  
Things will still be explained and everything of course.  
Enjoy anyway.**

* * *

"Yumi?"

The white haired kunoichi glanced over at Pein with wide eyes, not hearing him enter the room.  
Hidan had fallen asleep on his bed, knees bent over the edge as the inside of his elbow covered tired eyes, his chest rising and falling silently.  
Pein spared him a glance before walking to Yumi, Hibiki soaring gently through the air to land on her bed side table.  
They stood in silence for a moment before he reached out and brushed his finger over the thick stitching in her flesh.  
Yumi shivered.  
She had escaped the blast alive, although her lower arm had to be reattached after the explosion tore Hidans limb in half during his curse jutsu.  
Somehow the zealot had managed to shield the majority of his body from the explosion, his (and hers) left arm and shoulder being the only site of injury.  
For his curse jutsu, Yumi didn't envy Hidan.  
They had sat side by side on the operating table as Kakuzu and Sasori did their best to stem the bleeding and stitch them back together.  
She had closed her eyes, refusing to look as the procedure took place, listening only to Deidaras frantic apologies and Hidans frantic cursing.  
The blonde had been horrified at what he had done, later stopping by her room as she rested to dump an armful of chocolate (Amegakures best apparently) and a bouquet of flowers as an apology and get well present.  
She had thanked him with a smile while Hidan called him disgusting names from across the room, still never leaving her side as per his orders and wishes.  
Yumi hadn't been able to move her arm for a month, an ecstatic grin crossing her face when she was finally able to wiggle her fingers.  
Hidan had healed much quicker of course, and during that time had taken the opportunity to help her with whatever small things that needed doing.  
Although he never said so, Yumi knew he felt just as bad as Deidara about what had happened.  
Pein hadn't punished them, feeling furious about the occurrence but knowing that the guilt of what was done was punishment enough for the two young men.

Three months had passed since she had been taken in by the Akatsuki.  
Pein had begun to visit her more often and they had become… close.  
His company was polite and intelligent, providing blissful relief from Hidans cursing and Kakuzus money counting.  
She smiled slightly to think that she had once hated him so…

"Yumi? Are you listening?"

The white haired kunoichi glanced up to Pein and uttered, "Huh?"  
Her leader was silent for a second before taking a small breath.  
Yumi tilted her head with eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he looked almost… nervous?

"I have one more mission for you to do… Then after that we will talk about Nagato…"

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.  
Pein had told her that Nagato was a topic he was saving for when he felt he could trust her fully.  
She had waited months for this.  
It wasn't more than a second before she had crossed the room and engulfed him in a hug, her fully healed arm wrapped around his neck.  
Nagato had been on her mind constantly and her need for answers had nearly driven her insane.  
From the bedside table, Hibiki smirked at the look on Peins face as he was embraced by the woman he had always loved.  
Hibiki had demanded to be told the truth after Yumi had been accidentally injured in Hidans ritual, arguing that unless one of them knew the complete truth, they could both be in danger in the future and he would refuse to aid Pein in his quests.  
Especially considering the assassination attempt on Yumi.  
And so, Pein had grudgingly told the owl all he knew.

Awkwardly, having not been embraced in so many years, the leader of the Akatsuki hesitantly patted the white haired kunoichi on the back.  
She broke away from him and with a killer smile that radiated joy, asked,

"What's my mission?"

"I need you to go to Yugakure, to the Land of Hot Water. We have an associate there who will give you a scroll containing vital information about The Village Hidden in the Sound. Apparently, Sasuke Uchiha has murdered Orochimaru."

Yumis head snapped up in shock.  
Sasuke has killed Orochimaru?  
Was that possible?  
Pein watched her carefully.

"I will be sending you with Hidan and Zetsu. "

"Zetsu?"

"Is there a problem?"

Yumi shook her head.  
She had met the strange man only twice since she had arrived at the Akatsuki and so to be paired with him came as a surprise.

"No problem. Just an unlikely partnership. I didn't expect to ever be working with him."

Pein nodded.  
He too had been surprised at the pairings, although Yumi would never know that.  
Tobi, it seemed, had taken an uncanny interest in the rumor of Orochimarus murder and had given Pein the assignment of finding out about it.  
As the masked man had already issues missions for Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame and Konan, Pein had no choice but to thread Yumi, Zetsu and Hidan together.  
He couldn't help but wonder if Tobi planned it that way.  
Nothing gave the impression that the masked man had of course, it just seemed strange.

"Pack your things then. You leave in an hour."

Yumi nodded, her smile renewed and walked over to Hidans bed, poking him in the shoulder to wake him up.  
Pein smirked when the zealot slowly pushed Yumis hand away and rolled over with a soft snore.  
He strolled over casually as the woman began to shake his shoulder.  
Much to Yumis surprise, Pein reached out and slapped Hidan across the face, the result being many curses and cries of fright.  
Grinning humorously to Yumi, Pein backed away and out the door as Hidan got to his feet, growling.

* * *

The dark haired shinobi walked through the woods silently.  
He couldn't really care for the outcome of his current mission, it never being in his immediate plans in the first place, but he couldn't argue with the inevitable results.  
If it made his objective any easier in the long run then it was probably worth doing it now and getting it over with.  
A kidnapping mission was annoying no doubt and it wasn't going to be easy.  
In fact far from it, but maybe he just liked the challenge.  
Who knows?  
He certainly didn't. Nothing he really did had much meaning anymore, unless it had something to do with his ultimate goal.  
What he would do once that had been accomplished he didn't know.  
No thought had been given to the aftereffects, just knowing that nothing mattered until he accomplished it.  
And if this stupid little side mission could aid him in that then so be it.

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his head, the man glanced up when another presence made itself known ahead of him.  
Walking towards him was a man he had met only once before, Zetsu of the Akatsuki.  
With a glare and a nod, they passed each other by without a word._  
I should probably begin to travel slightly off the path to avoid crossing anyone else…_  
Up ahead, he glimpsed a silver haired man and a white haired woman walking side by side.  
The man seemed to be grumbling to himself about something or another while the woman looked deep in thought.  
With a sigh, the strange man pulled out a kunai and took aim._  
I guess this means my mission has begun…_

* * *

"So why the hell were we paired with you anyway, Aloe vera?"

Zetsu gave Hidan a lazily glare before rolling his eyes and walking ahead of them.

"Hey… HEY! I'm fucking talking to you!"

Yumi grabbed Hidans upper arm to draw him away from what could potentially become a fight.  
A three way argument wasn't something she wanted to watch and Yumi was grateful that Zetsus darker side had so far ignored Hidan.  
Her fingers traced over the thick stitching in his flesh that mirrored her own.  
The priest growled and looked down at her, calming slightly before folding his arms over his chest with a frown.  
To Yumi, he muttered,

"Something doesn't feel right… Zetsu has never been paired with anyone else before. Some weird shit is going on here…"

Yumi nodded and bit her lip.  
Something did feel off about the whole mission.  
Hibiki had elected to stay behind at the base, having caught a slight cold from the constant rain in Amegakure and had promised to keep an eye on her.  
It made her feel slightly safer knowing that.  
She knew she really had no reason to be afraid.  
Hidan was more than capable of fighting – as well as being immortal.  
And not to mention her own prowess as a shinobi.  
She had been the second fastest in the Village Hidden in the Leaf, being rivaled only by Rock Lee.  
One of the stronger jounin of the village as well.  
But then, you could never be too careful.  
If Sasuke had defeated Orochimaru then he was probably in a league of his own.  
Most likely the reason Pein was so interested in the murder, assuming it had occurred and wasn't just a rumor.  
Whatever the reason, Yumi was sure they could figure it out.  
If something went wrong Zetsu could use his strange abilities to sink beneath the ground and alert the Akatsuki, anyway.

Yumi threw her head back and sighed.  
The horrible organization had become a home of sorts to her over the last few months.  
It wasn't ideal and it had its down sides as well as its ups, but it was somewhere she ironically felt safe.  
Perhaps it was because of her roots, being born in Amegakure.  
She still missed Konoha and her friends terribly.  
Via Deidaras eavesdropping skills and Itachis strange ability to monitor the village from hundreds of kilometers away, she had come to learn that Iruka was still comatose and although at first thought unstable, had recovered dramatically and should reawaken in little over a week.  
The thought made her smile and she made a mental note to send them all another bouquet of flowers.  
As well as some of that chocolate Deidara got her, she mused.  
It really WAS the best in Amegakure.

A cry of surprise and a thud made Yumi jump out of her thoughts.  
She glanced around with furrowed brows, noting that Zetsu had walked off ahead and though was still visible in the distance, was probably out of hearings reach.  
Grumbling under her breath, she turned to Hidan.

"Come on lets-"

Silence.  
Her eyes widened in shock as a headless body stood beside her, slowly losing balance and toppling down.  
She shrieked with fright and glanced around frantically for Hidans head, silently begging this to be some sort of joke.  
It lay on its side facing away from her about 4 metres away.  
She made the distance in a sprint and kneeled down to pick him up.  
Hidans neck was coated in blood and his normally pristine hair covered in a thin layer of dust and dirt.  
He looked up at her with wide eyes and hollered,

"What the fuck are you doing!? FUCKING RUN!"

* * *

**So yeah a bit of action last two chapters.**  
**Cool, no?**  
**You can probably guess who this dark haired man is and if not then well... **  
**You'll find out next chapter anyhow.**  
**Or maybe the one after, I'm not sure yet haha.**  
**Please review, I shall be grateful.**  
**See you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Whispers in the Dark

**Here you are, now you know what happened to her!  
Short chapter this, so savor it...  
Enjoy nonetheless...**

* * *

"What are we going to do with her now?"

"I don't care, as long as she is kept away from the Akatsuki. No good will come of her being there."

"…Is this an old attraction rekindled I am sensing?"

"No. One less Akatsuki member to worry about means I am one step closer to killing Itachi."

"I see…"

A heavy silence filled the dark underground lab as two shadows stand menacingly over a stretcher bed.  
Large glass tubes extend from the floor to the ceiling filled with ominously glowing liquid, some of which contain what looked to be figures in the thick opaqueness.  
A torn Akatsuki robe lay discarded on the floor in a dank corner, a spider that crawls into it goes unnoticed as one of the men shifts his weight onto his left leg.

"She could be useful, you know... That knock to her head will have left her with a concussion so she will be dopey and ill for a while. If you want I could slip some of that serum into her?"

"What serum would that be?"

"I was initially brewing it when Orochimaru was alive, to briefly erase memories of his torture victims but since he has gone I have quite a large supply left over."

"To blank their memories? Was that a direct order or something you threw in yourself?"

"I did that myself. Some of the things he did were… Well… Let's say that even the cruelest of people didn't deserve to remember some of the things Orochimaru did to them."

"Hn. So then what? Supposing we use it on her?"

"Like you said, one less Akatsuki to worry about. She will actually be aiding us, not to mention her skill as a fighter. Even with no memories she will retain her ability to fight."

"You can't erase instinct."

"That's right. A valuable sparring partner among other things…"

"Right… And what, pray tell, do we tell her when she wakes up? Will she remember me from when I knew her in Konoha or will I have to make up an entire history?"

"It's impossible to say what she will and won't remember. Chances are she will vaguely recognize you but have no idea who you are or how you are relevant to her life."

"Fine… Do it."

"I already did."

"…Kabuto…"

"Kukukuku… When she wakes up tell her that she is your wife or something of the sort."

"No."

"Urgh… Sister then. Don't be so unreasonable, Sasuke."

"She has white hair."

"...I could dye yours if you like? White would look ver-"

"Kabuto, Get out."

"Getting out… I'll just bring her out of her mini coma before I go."

"..."

"Done. Good luck."

"Hn…"

* * *

**I suppose Sasuke had to resurface somehow.  
Little bastard…**


	24. Chapter 24: Red Eyes, Awake At Last

**So back to Kakashi and Iruka this chapter, as well as glimpsing the Akatsuki.  
As always, enjoy and rate review**

* * *

Pein sat on the couch in the top of his tower with his hands fisting his unruly orange hair.  
He was already worried about the mission he had sent Yumi, Hidan and Zetsu on and the fact that they were two days late did not ease his mind.  
Tobi had assigned the mission and after his little assassination attempt on Yumi a few months ago, Pein felt a tremendous degree of difficulty in trusting the man.  
Especially since he sent Zetsu as well.  
Konan stood across the room, gazing out into the rain and the city that forever resided in it with a melancholy feeling in her heart.  
Something wasn't right…  
Against the will of Pein, the rain seemed to be falling extra hard today, pattering against the tower like scattered applause.  
The emergence of Kisame, the normally calm and reasonable member of the Akatsuki, didn't make the tense silence better, rather making it worse.  
His footsteps were heard pounding up the spiral staircase long before he himself became visible.  
Panting slightly from the run with his eyes wide, the blue man told his angel and God of the trouble that had befallen his comrades.

"Pein-sama! While out on a mission Itachi and I came across Hidan!"

Peins head shot up and narrowed his eyes at Kisames claim.

"_Only _Hidan…?"

Nodding profusely, Kisame continued with his story,

"YES! He had been decapitated and he told us there was an attack, Yumi and Zetsu are missing. I hope you don't mind but Deidara wasn't doing anything so I sent him out to scout the area from the sky."

A twinge of worry made its way into Peins face and he silently praised Kisame for taking the initiative and sending Deidara out for an aerial search.  
Fighting to keep his voice level and the emotion out of his tone, Pein replied,

"What of Hidan? Surely he saw something?"

"I brought him back while Itachi stayed to search from the ground. He keeps screaming random things, half of them don't make sense. You should come and see him."

Pein nodded and got to his feet.  
The three Akatsuki took off down the spiral staircase at a run.  
Each pounding footstep juxtaposing with his rapidly increasing heart beat.  
Pein felt sick with worry.

Hidans head had yet to be reattached, Sasori and Kakuzu busying themselves with washing the dirt and filth from his neck wounds before they began to reconnect his head and his body.  
Hibiki had followed Pein and Konan into the room once Kisame had relayed the news to him as well, and cringed upon seeing the babbling head lying on the examination table.  
Wide eyed and glancing frantically in every direction, Hidans heavy breathing seemed severely tormented.  
Pein kneeled down to be eye level with the man whose head lay on its side as his team mates worked quickly to fix him.

"Hidan, what did you see?"

The Jashinists heavy breathing sped up slightly and he looked up to Pein in shock.

"There… there was only one… Zetsu walked off… head got cut-… Blood everywhere… Fuck…"

Pein listened patiently to the zealots confused ramblings, desperately wishing the man would snap out of his shock enough to talk normally. Hibiki sat on his shoulder, a panic washing over his small body as he looked to Kisame, who was biting his lip anxiously.  
They had all become very fond of Yumi, looking at her like a little sister.

"Dark… white hair… ran away… help…"

All members present glanced at Hidan worriedly.  
Never had they seen the priest looking so confused and traumatized.  
Something was very, very wrong.  
Growing angry and increasingly panicked, Pein brought his fist down on the table with a bang,

"What about Yumi!? White hair, green and blue eyes!"

Hidans eyes widened at the mention of the name and he closed his eyes.  
Right before he slipped into unconsciousness he mumbled quietly,

"Red eyes…Gone… gone…"

Everyone present furrowed their brows.  
Red eyes?  
Pein lifted Hidans lids with his thumb and shook his head.  
The Jashinist had passed out.  
Despite being the feared leader of the Akatsuki, Pein put his head down in a moment of weakness and groaned softly.  
He had had a bad feeling about this mission…  
Everyone looked up as the door creaked and Itachi walked in, gazing down at Hidans head with a frown.  
He had obviously heard the priests insane ramblings.  
No words being said, the Uchiha leaned down to the zealots severed head and in a repeat of Peins earlier movements, lifted Hidans eye lid to look into the hazy, glazed over violet eyes.

"Hn…"

Itachi stood and turned to Pein.  
In his deep monotonous voice, he murmured,

"Someone has used the Sharingan on him."

A stunned silence filled the room as everyone took in Hidans previous rambling of 'red eyes'  
Several murmurs of 'shit…' echoed in the chamber as Pein growled under his breath and covered his face with his hands in despair.  
He turned to glance at Hibiki on his shoulder who so far, had not said a word.  
Nudging the owl with his finger, Pein motioned to his eyes and muttered,

"Can you do the connection eye thing?"

Raising an eyebrow when he didn't receive the glare he expected, Pein listened as Hibiki spoke in a deep, sad voice.

"I already tried… I can't see anything. I think she is unconscious…"

Pein cursed violently and resting one hand on his hip with the other rubbing his temple, muttered his new orders quietly,

"New missions. Kisame and Sasori, I want you to scout the area within 40km of the incident. Deidara is already conducting an aerial search and he is to continue that. Itachi I want you to stay here to talk to Hidan when he wakes up, use whatever means necessary to find out what happened. Kakuzu, after you have attached Hidans head, I want you to look into where Orochimarus hidden labs are. Assuming it was Sasuke Uchiha who did this, I want to know his possible whereabouts. Hibiki, keep trying to use your dojutsu to connect with Yumi, Konan come with me, we have a certain someone to talk to…"

Nodding their heads, the Akatsuki got to work, Kisame and Sasori leaving immediately while Itachi and Kakuzu stayed behind to oversee Hidans procedure.  
Konan, Hibiki and Pein left the room and walked down the hall, retracing their footsteps to the spiral staircase and the top of the tower.  
Tobi had a hand to play in this, Pein just knew it…

* * *

Kakashi sat beside the hospital bed biting his lip in agitation.  
Iruka had been pulled out of his induced coma earlier that day after three agonizing months.  
The wait had been torturous, the chunnin making progress in his recovery and then twice succumbing to infection and going downhill again.  
But today his wounds were finally healed.  
The doctors had been astounded by his recovery and everything had been going fairly smoothly, although a brief inquiry and investigation had been conducted when a used syringe had been found next to his bed one night.  
Two strands of hair had been curled around the syringe, both long, one blonde and one white as well as small deposits of clay on the plunger.  
A single white feather had been retrieved from near the window.  
The investigation had been dropped when it was confirmed that the substance in the syringe was in fact, an advanced healing syrup which had indeed speeded up Irukas recovery process.  
To avoid the Copy Nin jumping to conclusions, Tsunade had ordered that Kakashi be kept in the dark about this particular incident… Although through methods unknown to the Hokage, he found out anyway.

As expected, Kakashi had a suspicion on who it may have been responsible, having been told about the man with the long blonde hair on the clay bird that aided Yumi in her attack against the academy.  
He had no way to prove this however, and if his suspicion was correct then it just confused and complicated Yumis disappearance into the Akatsuki.  
Why leave, attempt to kill Iruka then come back and try to heal him (again, assuming it was her)?  
It didn't make sense and did nothing more than give Kakashi a head ache.  
Oh what he wouldn't give to talk to her once more…  
Something had happened, something bad had happened.  
Beside him, Iruka stirred and opened his eyes groggily, rousing Kakashi from his thoughts.  
With a happy smile, he watched quietly as the chunnin glanced around, his smile spreading into a grin when Iruka noticed him.  
Getting to his feet, Kakashi moved closer to the bed and gave his friend a good natured, gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Yo, How do you feel?"

Iruka grimaced and yawned, reaching up to feel his wound but hesitating with a frown when he felt no pain.  
Glancing down at his clean shirt then back up to Kakashi, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion,

"I had the weirdest dream…"

Kakashi pulled the chair closer and sat down in it, smiling up at Iruka,

"Tell me about it?"

The chunnin was quiet for a few moments, feeling over his chest and face with his hands as if to make sure his body was intact.  
He glanced down once more to his chest, lifting up his hospital shirt to find the big ugly scar that marred his tanned skin with a white patch of healed flesh.  
He looked to Kakashi and asked quietly,

"How long have I been asleep…?"

"…Three months."

Iruka gasped and looked to the clock on the wall as if for reassurance.  
His mouth dropped open in a gape as he glanced out the window and took in the obvious change in weather and season.  
Looking slightly panicked, he began fisting his hair frantically and voicing worries,

"What about the children at the academy? I have to teach them! What about Naruto? Who has looked after him all this time and tidied his apartment when he wasn't looking!? What about Yu-"

Iruka stopped suddenly, a growing look of confusion spreading across his features.  
His breathing grew heavier and his heartbeat monitor sped up a little, worrying Kakashi slightly.  
Placing a hand over Irukas shoulder in reassurance and comfort, Kakashis eyes closed in a curved smile,

"Don't worry, the academy is still under construction so classes have halted for now. I *shiver* have been cleaning Narutos apartment and taking him out for ramen every now and then. Yumi… is still gone… I hate to ask this after you have just woken up… Iruka, do you remember anything about the last time you saw her?"

Looking slightly better about his students and 'little brother' being taken care of, Iruka turned to Kakashis last comment, thinking back carefully.  
He grimaced as the memories came flooding back

_A smoke bomb bouncing through the broken glass of a window..._

_The classroom door across from his own bursting open as an explosion ripped through the hall…_

_A short silhouette catching his attention out of the corner of his eye…_

_"Yumi!"_

_Grasping her shoulders and yelling urgently through the roar of the fire that they had to go as she did nothing more than stand and look at him quietly…_

_The Akatsuki cloak…_

_A kunai tearing through his chest…_

_The tears in her eyes as she whispered, "I'm sorry" and kissed his forehead before laying him gently on the floor…_

Kakashi watched quietly as Iruka lost himself in his thoughts.  
Several looks passed over his face, as if he were reliving everything he had seen.  
A look of surprise, a look of horror… A tear…  
The clock on the wall chimed and the chunnin seemed to come to the end of his memories, sniffing and wiping the tear away with his thumb, his expression unchanged as he glanced over to the waiting Kakashi.

"She looked at me for a few moments in the fire and I tried to get her out. She just… wouldn't move. It was almost like she wanted the fire to burn her. After a minute or so she threw a shuriken at me, deliberately missing – I know she could have hit me if she wanted to…"

Kakashi nodded with furrowed brows at Irukas words as he listened to the last clues he may get.

"She waited another few seconds which would have given me enough time to get away had I known what she was going to do-" a slight scowl came across Irukas face, "-then she stabbed me… But… the weird thing was she didn't look like she wanted to kill me or that she hated me…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and murmured, "What do you mean…?"  
Glancing at his sheets, Iruka muttered, "She began to cry… She kissed my forehead and said she was sorry and… I think she meant it. No, I know she meant it… It was the strangest thing… After that there is nothing. I don't remember anything else."

Kakashi sighed and leaned back in his chair, a hand coming up to rub his tired forehead.  
Iruka watched him quietly, expecting the jounin to have something to say in the matter.  
He glanced around the room tiredly, not realising how much retelling a memory could take it out of you.  
A bundle of color caught his attention and Irukas gaze fell upon a bouquet of flowers sitting in a vase by his bedside table.  
Reaching out to them, he felt around for the generic little paper card that was typically hanging off one of the sides.  
Finding none, he assumed they were freshly picked, although where from he couldn't guess.  
Being Inos former sensei had, unfortunately, instilled in him a vague knowledge of flowers that he found quite unmanly in himself.  
None of the flowers before him did he recognize as being from fire country.  
He was about to ask Kakashi who had bought them for him when the jounin began to speak.

"I think Yumi was forced into carrying out the attack… As you know, she disappeared on one of her missions and the next time we saw her was at the academy fire. She stabbed me as well, just before she told me that…"

Iruka watched the Copy Nin quietly, knowing that Yumi leaving must have hit him hard.  
He knew what it felt like to lose everything…  
Kakashi sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair, succeeding only in roughing it up even more.

"She told me I will always be her best friend… Then she was gone…"

Iruka sighed and shook his head, just as confused as Kakashi.  
How was it that someone they knew so well could turn around and stab them in the back… Literally.

"Iruka, I think she might have been… I don't know… Kidnapped I suppose and then maybe threatened into attacking us. I searched her apartment and found some things… Her fridge was loaded with food, like she expected to come back and in her diary it said-"

"Wait wait wait wait…"

Iruka held up his hand to silence the jounin before him, a look of surprise and disappointment crossing his face as he deadpanned, "You read her diary…?"  
His visible features twisting slightly, Kakashi cried, "I had to!"  
Iruka nodded and waited for him to continue,

"She had planned a birthday party for me-"

Iruka once again cut him off, "Oh yeah… I was invited to that. I went with her to order this giant jukebox although I don't know how she expected to have it carried up 3 flights of stairs into her apartment…"

Kakashi pointed to the man in victory, "Exactly! Why would she order that if she wouldn't be there for it? Why would she stock up on food if she wasn't going to eat it? Why would she call you awesome if she wanted to kill you?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow in confusion and opened his mouth to reply when his attention was drawn to Kakashi rummaging through his bag furiously.  
Finding what he was looking for, he pulled out a small, worn book and flicked through it until he came to the page he desired.  
Pushing the book into Irukas face, he pointed to a small entry midway through the page.  
With the realization that this was Yumis diary, Iruka hesitantly grasped it and read the small paragraph that had been pointed out for him:

* * *

_The present I bought for Kakashis birthday FINALLY came in the mail.  
I'm so glad I ordered it in advance because it took so much longer than I thought it would.  
He's going to love it I just know!  
Team 7 asked me to help plan a party and because my apartment is large enough for us all and he doesn't really like large crowds, we are going to have it here and just limit it to the seven of us.  
Iruka wanted to come too and Naruto threatened to never invite me out for ramen again if I said he couldn't… Not that I was going to say no in the first place haha.  
Iruka is awesome._

* * *

Iruka sniggered and nodded in remembrance.  
Yumi had indeed mentioned Narutos little temper tantrum when he had thought Iruka wasn't going to be allowed to come.  
They had laughed over it at the time… But…

"Did you end up having the party?"

Kakashi shook his head and put the diary back in his bag,

"Nah, it was kind of forgotten after she left… I got her money back from the jukebox and put it in her savings box at the bank though. Never did find out what she got for me as a present haha."

Despite the tense and sad situation, Iruka grinned.  
Yumi had given the present to him for safe keeping and it now resided in his flat.  
He made a mental note to retrieve it when he left the hospital.  
A soft wind blew in through the window, whispering through the flowers and reminding Iruka of their presence.  
Pointing to them, Iruka asked,

"Kakashi? Who are those flowers from?"

The Copy Nin glanced at the bundle of flora briefly and narrowed his eyes, grumbling,

"I have my suspicions... They have been coming in every week. Ino thinks that the flowers originate somewhere near Amegakure but we can't be sure… The first bunch had a note on it…"

Once again reaching into his bag, Kakashi pulled out a small paper card, typical of those found on bunches of flowers.  
It was crinkled and turning slightly yellow with age but Iruka could read the writing nonetheless.  
His face softened and eyes drooped sadly as he read the familiar handwriting that could only belong to one person:

_Umino Iruka,_

I'm sorry…

Y.K

* * *

**There you are! Another chapter done.  
I have already written the next one but am just proof reading and editing it (something I really don't do that often)  
Please rate and review **


	25. Chapter 25: Losing What You Never Had

**I actually wrote half of this chapter to go with another story I am half writing, but I thought it would be better suited here.  
As always, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

She wasn't sure when she became aware of herself, or if she was aware of herself at all.  
A thick haze filled her mind and gradually she felt aware of her body.  
Everywhere was sore.  
A bruising, dull pain echoed through her body with the beating of her pulse and still half asleep, she wondered if perhaps she was dead.  
No.  
She couldn't be dead.  
For if she were then surely she wouldn't be aware of herself?  
Werent they all taught that after death there is nothing?  
No, she wasn't dead and she knew it as well as her name is…  
Her name…  
In a blink of a second, she realized she couldn't remember her name.  
A ripple of anxiety washed over her as she tried to recall something… Anything.  
Nothing, there was nothing.  
Something wasn't right, she should be able to remember...  
Her lip trembled and she shook her head to the side.  
How could she not remember anything!? Her life, everything… Everything was gone!  
She gasped, inhaling air wildly and opened her eyes in panic, bolting upright and glancing around wildly.  
A man sat by her bed, his eyes wide with surprise as he watched her hyperventilating.  
Who was he?  
Black hair, dark eyes…  
He looked familiar but she had no idea from where she had seen him.

Standing and holding his hands up, the man moved closer to her and grasped her shaking hands comfortingly.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head and stuttered, trying to articulate to him her problem.  
He seemed to understand and a softer look over came his features.  
Her eyes darted around and took in her surroundings.  
White walls, a curtain, a screen of some kind…  
By all rights she looked like she was in a hospital room, the drip in the back of her hand further convincing her suspicions.

"You were in an accident. Do you remember anything?"

That made sense.  
She shook her head again, her mouth too dry to talk properly.  
A jug of water next to her bed caught her eye and she tried to motion to it, conveying how thirsty she was.  
The glass of water was promptly lifted to her lips and she drank in greedy sips until he pulled it away again.  
Gasping, her mouth now wet but not feeling anymore quenched, she nodded and muttered to him,

"Who are you? Who am I? What's going on?"

A strange look over came his features, one of relief and exasperation.  
He pulled a picture out from behind him, a photograph of himself with a pretty looking woman.  
The boy in the picture looked much younger than he did now, but it was definitely him.

"Your name is Yumi. A while ago you bumped your head and have been in a coma since… I'm Sasuke."

Yumi rolled the name around in her head.  
Sasuke…  
Yes, the name and the face paired together perfectly.  
She took the picture and scanned over it.  
It looked like someone had run scissors along one side of it, cutting out the rest of the photo and she could see the shoulder of someone whose face she would never know.  
The shiny reflection of the photo caught her suddenly and she glimpsed into it to see her mirrored into it.  
Surprisingly, she realized that she was the one standing next to him.  
A small frown fell upon Yumis face and she reached a hand up to massage her temples.  
Sasuke seemed mildly worried and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Are you okay?"

Yumi nodded and murmured, "I just have a headache… When will I be able to leave the hospital?"

Sasukes lip twitched nervously.  
They weren't actually IN a hospital, just a left over experimentation room from Orochimarus time.  
Nonetheless, Kabuto had said she would be ready to walk around within an hour or two of regaining consciousness.  
Sasuke had prepared a room next to his in preparation for her awakening.  
It wasn't much, having no furniture in it besides a bed and dressing table, but it was all any of them needed.  
Deciding that he at least owed her a degree of truth, Sasuke replied to her previous question,

"You aren't in a hospital, just an at-home treatment room. So you don't have to worry about a long trip 'home'. Your bedroom is just down the hall. Our medic, Kabuto, said you could probably get up in an hour or so… Whenever you feel ready."

Yumi nodded quietly.  
Furrowing her brows slightly as she glanced back at the picture in her hands, she looked up to Sasuke and asked the question he had been dreading.

"What are you to me?"

Sasuke inwardly groaned.  
He had agonized over this question since Kabuto had brought up the idea of erasing her memory.  
The idea of tricking Yumi into thinking they were lovers didn't sit well with him, and trying to convince her that they were related was ridiculous.  
In the end he avoided the question entirely, muttering softly,

"I'd rather wait until you remember that yourself…"

Yumi nodded slowly and seemed to accept the evasive answer, much to Sasukes relief.  
He hated lying when possible, he really did.  
Ever since the masked Akatsuki had forced them into kidnapping her in the first place, Sasuke had felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for tricking her.  
She had always been kind to him as a child, training with him when Itachi was too busy and the like, he didn't want to return the favor with lies.  
But if he didn't, Tobi had threatened to kill her.  
Sasuke held no romantic feelings towards the elder kunoichi, but she was fairly innocent in the scheme of things and as he understood, had been forced into the Akatsuki in the first place.  
A firm believer in avenging that which only needs avenging, Sasuke had grudgingly agreed to keep her with them until further notice.  
At worst, she would hopefully retain her ability to cook and he wouldn't have to put up with the disgusting food that Kabuto finds…

* * *

Pein sat brooding on his couch.  
Tobi was conveniently nowhere to be found, although Zetsu had shown up a few minutes earlier, seemingly confused by the frantic movements of the Akatsuki and _apparently _clueless as to what had happened.  
Hidan hadn't made any more progress and Itachi had explained to him that there was a chance that the Jashinists mind had been damaged by being exposed to the Sharingan.  
Pein rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms.  
Konan said nothing, knowing that there wasn't anything to say.  
She couldn't give him reassuring words because they had promised long ago not to lie to each other.  
Telling him that everything would be okay was a lie.  
Hidan had been decapitated and Yumi was missing, supposedly kidnapped by someone with a Sharingan.  
No… things were not okay.

It briefly crossed the bluenettes mind that perhaps it had been Tobi who had taken Yumi and the thought sent shivers down her spine.

He had tried to kill her less than a month after she had joined, it wasn't unlikely.  
Following Peins example, Konan rubbed her hands against her face tiredly.  
Hidan was the only one with the answers and she prayed that if Jashin was real, he would deliver the irritable man from the illness that had befallen him.  
If only for Peins sake.

He had told Yumi that after her mission they would talk about Nagato, something she knew they were both hesitantly eager to do.  
It would have been a milestone in their relationship.  
But it was a milestone Konan now dreaded would never come.  
Swallowing sadly, she walked over to couch and sat next to Pein.  
They were silent for a few seconds before she murmured softly,

"I'm going out. I promise I will do all I can to find Yumi."

As she stood to leave, her wrist was caught and she looked back in surprise.  
Peins head was still hung and resting in his hand but his words were recognizable to Konan.  
In his deep monotone, he murmured,

"Stay with me. I am… devastated that Yumi is missing… But the other Akatsuki are searching for her and I have faith in them… I don't want to risk losing you too, Konan."

Konan hung her head and nodded quietly.  
She sighed and Pein glanced up at her slowly as she formed hand signs.  
A few seconds later, 12 paper butterflies fluttered around the room and moved towards the wall sized window.  
Forming hand seals himself, Pein focused his energy and stopped the rain, waiting for Konans butterflies to leave Amegakure before letting it fall again.  
He didn't want to lose Konan as well, she was and always would be his most trusted friend and comrade, but he understood her want to help…  
After all, she had known Yumi too.

* * *

**A shortish chapter, sorry.  
I have future chapters written already so they will be up at some point…  
Pleeeeeeeease rate and review.  
I shall be eternally grateful to hear what you think. **


	26. Chapter 26: Deja vu

**This is just a short chapter. I've been really busy and havent been as loyal to this story as I should have been lately.**  
**I shall improve!**  
**Anyway, enjoy as always**

* * *

"Sasuke?"

He turned to face her and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
Yumi stood before him with an addictive smile and he felt himself smile back slightly.  
It had been years since he had seen her but she never lost her charm, even with whatever creepy kind of drug Kabuto had concocted.  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen, fumbling it as she spoke.

"Can I have a piece of paper? I have all these thoughts in my head and I want to draw them."

Surprised at her simple request, Sasuke nodded and lifted a notepad off the desk he had been sitting next to.  
He shuffled through it to make sure there was nothing important before deeming it worthy of her hands.  
Despite being their unknowing prisoner, Sasuke found Yumi good company and it seemed that she somehow remembered his personality quirks, adjusting to them quickly through the haze of the drug.  
Being called 'Sasuke-kun' had often pissed him off as a youngster, mainly because Sakura and Ino would follow him around calling him by it.  
Yumi dropped the formality before they even spoke, only calling him simple, old Sasuke.  
For this he was grateful.  
Taking the notepad from his hands, she grinned up at him and walked towards the corner of the room where she sat on a spinning chair, comfortably folding up her legs.  
He watched her as she walked, only taking his eyes off her and glancing back to the jutsu scroll he was studying when she began to draw.

Despite his sincere want to read the scroll in front of him, Sasuke found himself distracted quickly and he threw his head back in a sigh.  
Perhaps it had been a mistake to bring her here.  
All week he had been calling Kabuto back and forth, continuously frightened that a glimpse of her memory had come back and she would remember everything.  
Each time the grey haired medic nin would come into the room with a guarded smile and claim that it was time for her medicine before injecting her with some more serum.  
Enough to keep her oblivious but not enough to reset her mind completely.

It was tiring.

A few days ago and wanting to be of use, she had walked into his room as he was tidying and asked if there was anything she could do to help around the base.  
He had thought for a moment before looking around, hoping to be inspired by something in the room.  
The idea had came to him when he glanced at the torn, dirty grey curtains that hung from his windows.  
Yumi had been delighted when given the job of designing some new curtains.

She had worked on it all day, sketching bits and pieces and shielding her work from Sasukes view with a smile, telling him it was a surprise.  
He had smirked in amusement that such a little thing entertained her so.  
They DID need new curtains, but it was something he never would have gotten around to doing himself.  
Maybe a woman around the lair wasn't such a bad thing after all.  
And at least this one wasn't trying to jump him every opportunity she got.

The next day with her design finished, Kabuto had taken Yumi into the nearby village to have them made up.  
Despite something as trivial as curtains having no interest to him, Sasuke found himself curious and slightly excited to see what Yumi had dreamed up.  
He had asked her before she left if she could give him a clue.  
Not because he cared or anything… He was just curious.  
Smiling sweetly, she had politely shook her head and said that, nope, he would have to wait.  
He had grumbled something about the evilness of women before leaving her be.

When they had returned, Sasuke had been faced with an amused looking Kabuto and a nearly skipping Yumi carrying the bag full of material.  
Proudly, she had pulled out a length of cloth and held it up for him to see.  
Sasuke zoned out glaring at her design as she prattled on about it.

"I originally had the background in white but I think it looks better this way and I didn't really think it matters that its black because your last curtains were really dark in color as well-"

Stepping forward, he grasped a piece of the material and fondled it with a frown.  
He shot a look at Kabuto and the man nodded before leaving the room to retrieve some of his horrible serum.

"-on't know where I came up with the idea, the word 'dawn' randomly came into my head and even though it has absolutely nothing to do with what I designed I kind of just associated the word and the picture together-"

Kabuto reentered the room and moved over to Yumi with a carefully held syringe.  
She stopped talking and bit her lip when she saw the needle.

"Its time for your medicine, Yumi."

With a sigh she nodded and motioned to Sasuke that she would be back in a second as she followed Kabuto out of the room.  
Sasuke was left glaring at the curtains she had designed.  
As if mocking him, a large red cloud with a white lining lay on a black background.  
The Akatsuki symbol.  
He used them for Amaterasu practice, later telling Yumi that they were so good that he had sent them away to be put up in their other base which was more deserving of such a masterpiece.  
This 'other' base of course, did not exist.

"Sasuke?"

Pulled from his day dreaming, the young Uchiha glanced over to Yumi.  
She had put a pen behind her ear and was smiling that devilish smile.  
He glanced down at the notepad he had given her which she was facing his way.  
The drawing was exquisite, the pale complexion of a man with gleaming red eyes stared back at him and despite not really caring too much for art, Sasuke found himself appreciating it enthusiastically.  
All done with a black and red pen, he mused in wonder.  
She must have noticed his fascination because her grin widened and she pointed at the face,

"I had this weird urge to draw you all of a sudden, so I did! Sharingan and all!"

Sasuke then realized that the man did indeed look like him, only slightly older.  
But even the best artists don't get it right every time, he reminded himself.  
He moved forward and took a second look at the eyes and wondered how he had missed them.  
She had drawn the Mangekyou Sharingan perfectly only…  
Sasuke furrowed his eyes and took the picture from Yumi.  
He tilted it slightly and frowned.  
Yumis smile faltered at his sudden scrutinous look and she gazed at him uncertainly.  
Finally, Sasuke pointed to the eyes and muttered,

"That's not my Sharingan."

Tilting her head in surprise, Yumi frowned.  
She took the picture back and studied it for a moment.

"Yes it is. I am sure I-"

A rush of air and Sasuke was suddenly inches away from her.  
She froze and gazed up at him, stiff as a board, thinking she had done something wrong.  
Two blood red eyes looked down upon her and Yumi recognized with shock that he was showing her his Mangekyou Sharingan.  
She studied them for a second before glancing down at her drawing.  
Sasuke was right, she had drawn a different Sharingan.  
The one on her picture looked like a three sided shuriken whereas Sasukes was completely different.  
She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Don't worry, you haven't seen my Sharingan since before your accident, you probably got the shape confused."

Yumi nodded as he left the room, despite being positive that the Sharingan she had drawn was one that she had seen before.  
He was right, she reasoned.  
Sasuke had told her that his entire family was gone, although she where they had gone to she didn't know.  
It wasnt possible she had drawn someone else.  
It was only logic that she had gotten confused.  
She sighed and leaned back in her chair.  
Then why did he seem so annoyed?

As he walked down the hall to fetch Kabuto and his medicine, Sasuke made a mental note to later retrieve the note pad and tear up Yumis picture of Itachi.

* * *

**Short, I know. Sorry _**  
**Ill have the next one up sometime soon.**  
**As always, your rates, reviews, complaints and excuses are always appreciated!**


	27. Chapter 27: Communication

**Okay, new chapter!  
Sorry for taking so long, due to unforeseen circumstances I have been unable to focus on a good many things.  
Also the fact that I am improvising this story doesn't help XD  
Enjoy!**

* * *

In the three months that Yumi had been gone it hadn't gotten any easier for Kakashi to cope with the loss.  
His heart was still heavy and everything seemed dull in comparison to the light she had brought to their friendship.  
Things were however, starting to go a little bit back to normal around the village.  
Iruka had been moved back into his own apartment after being discharged from the hospital, although he hadn't yet regained his independence as Naruto stopped by constantly to help with groceries and the like.  
The peace treaty between the two kages had been signed and declared official which made trips back and forth to Sunagakure easier and more frequent.  
And construction on the academy had finally been completed with classes starting up again in time for summer (mainly thanks to Yamatos wood bending skills)

Yet despite the progress going on around him, Kakashi couldn't focus.  
He had been scolded by Sakura on numerous occasions where he had failed to dodge kunai during training, his mind being on other things.  
Even Naruto had noticed a difference which inevitably meant that the blonde ninja would notify the Hokage who would in turn, give him unwanted time off.  
Sure enough, as he mused over the thought a knock came at his door.  
He sighed briefly before setting the coffee he had made back on his kitchen table and pulling up his mask.  
Normally he didn't touch coffee with a ten foot pole and was unable to warrant a reason why anyone would drink the foul concoction, but recently he had found a need to keep himself awake and caffeine seemed to be the answer.  
It was almost like the second he had nothing to do he wanted to sleep and his eyes drifted closed of their own accord.  
Since Yumis second disappearance he had become Konohas number 1 coffeeholic.  
Kakashi unlatched the lock on his door, expecting to see Iruka.  
He was probably the only one that actually came to his door instead of jumping through his window unannounced.  
Opening the door he was unsurprised to see the brunette chunnin.  
Iruka smiled softly as Kakashi opened the door further and retreated back into his apartment, allowing the teacher to follow.  
It wasn't until he sat back down at his table that Kakashi noticed a package under Irukas arm.

"Still drinking coffee, huh…?"

Kakashis gaze drifted from the package to Irukas questioning eyes and he nodded dully.  
Iruka sighed and sat down across from the Copy Nin, leaning forward and resting his arms across the table.  
A silence filled the room, the only noise being the distant voices of children playing somewhere outside.  
Clearing his throat slightly, Kakashi murmured, "Would you like something to drink?"  
Iruka shook his head and waved a hand to dismiss the idea.

"No, it's okay. I'm really only here to tell you that the Hokage said- er… ordered you take a week off."

Kakashi felt the need to huff in annoyance but couldn't muster the energy to do so, settling instead for nodding his understanding.  
Iruka sighed and gazed around the room.  
A once well lived in space had now grown a barely visible layer of dust on everything but the couch and table.  
The bookshelf that usually had a space or two missing was full, all of Kakashis Icha Icha Paradise novels laying untouched.  
Iruka furrowed his brow gently, if he was to be honest, he couldn't remember seeing Kakashi reading one of those books in a long time.  
It wasn't something you would really pick up on unless your attention was drawn to it and now that it was, Iruka felt a small alarm bell beginning to ring in his mind.  
His gaze settled upon a picture frame across the room that had been turned upside down so that the image wasn't visible.  
Standing and moving over to it, his curiosity piqued, Iruka lifted it from its place and gazed at the photo, his eyes drooping in sadness.  
Not a wonder the Copy Nin was upset...  
Placing the picture of Yumi and Kakashi upright again, the chunnin turned back towards the table where Kakashi still hadn't moved.

"You really miss her, don't you…?"

A barely seen nod came from the Copy Nins hunched form.

"She was my best friend… And now she is gone... I suppose I understand how Naruto felt when Sasuke left."

Iruka returned to the table and sat opposite Kakashi, giving him a small smile as he did.  
Reaching down beside his chair, he grasped at the parcel that he had brought with him.  
Kakashis eyes followed the movement in dull curiosity, his eye brow twitching upwards when Iruka handed it to him.

"I should have given you this a few months ago," The chunnin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "but I was in a coma and well… you know…"

Kakashi took the package skeptically and glanced back to the man in front of him as he stood to leave.

"I have to go now but if you want to get a drink at some point or take Naruto off my hands you're totally welcome to call by."

Kakashi smiled half heartedly at the chunnin.  
There was no way he was trying to separate a hyperactive, overprotective Naruto from his beloved sensei, the results would be catastrophic.  
Iruka grinned at Kakashi as he opened the door, knowing full well that Kakashi would probably avoid him for the next few days.

"Iruka…"

"Yes?"

The chunnin turned back with raised eyebrows.  
Kakashi seemed to twiddle his thumbs nervously for a second before asking softly,

"Does it hurt?"

Irukas hand trailed up his torso to the large scar that marred his chest.  
He still hadn't gotten used to seeing it whenever he stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror.  
The situation still felt unreal.  
Biting his lip slightly, the chunnin replied,

"No… But sometimes it feels warm and tingly… Kind of like having a really soft case of pins and needles. It's kind of… relaxing."

Kakashi nodded and Iruka smiled at his concern.  
He knew that Yumi hadn't wanted to hurt Iruka, if anything was certain that was.  
Perhaps he just wanted reassurance that though she had wounded a Hidden Leaf Shinobi, she hadn't killed one.  
A click told Kakashi that Iruka had left and he sighed.  
Partially because he had enjoyed the company and partially because his coffee was now cold.  
Gloved hands rubbed his aching forehead._  
If I had only one wish…_  
His hand dropped down and collided with something that was not the table, reminding Kakashi of the package Iruka had brought._  
Perhaps it's something that will ease my mind._  
Pulling a kunai from the weapons pouch he always kept close, the Copy Nin ran the sharp edge in a line down the side of the brown paper that the package was wrapped in.  
Removing the wrapping, he was faced with a brightly wrapped present, complete with a bow.  
Kakashi tensed.  
A small handmade card was sticky taped to the front and he slowly reached up and plucked it away, opening the envelope and pulling out a letter.  
He squeezed his eyes shut emotionally as he opened it and the words "Happy Birthday" jumped out at him.  
Pulling a brave face, he continued to read.

_Dear Kakashi (Mr One-eye)_

_Hope you are having the awesomest birthday ever!_  
_You had better like you present!_

_Yumi + Hibiki_  
_xxx_

Kakashi fisted his hair and closed his eyes, placing the card aside gently.  
Emotionally he was already breaking.  
This was so much harder than he thought it would be...  
With a deep breath, he reopened his eyes and gazed at the present.

_The present I bought for Kakashis birthday FINALLY came in the mail.  
I'm so glad I ordered it in advance because it took so much longer than I thought it would.  
He's going to love it I just know!  
_  
Without realising it, his hands moved towards the present and began the tedious job of unwrapping it.  
After removing the wrapping he realized there was another layer… and another.  
A typical Yumi trick.  
Chuckling despite himself, Kakashi removed all of Yumis hastily sticky taped wrapping paper, the job taking quite a few minutes and came face to face with a box.  
Tilting his head curiously, he eyed it with wonder.

_He's going to love it I just know!_

Deciding he had waited long enough, Kakashi sighed and picked up the kunai, running it through the tape that held the cardboard flaps together.  
He shook his head and lifted them open, gazing down into the box.  
A thick bracelet tumbled towards him as he tilted the box and he gazed at it curiously.  
It wasn't incredibly decorative or fashionable, but it seemed to have some sort of relevance that he couldn't quite place.  
Glancing back into the box, he was relieved to find another note.  
He opened it without hesitation.  
_  
Kakashi  
These are those bracelets I told you about.  
They are infused with a kind of charka that allows us to communicate over distances, this way you won't get angry at me if I am late on a mission again haha.  
I'll be sure to wear mine all the time and you had better do the same!  
Just let some of your chakra flow into it and convey the message you want to send in your mind, it will appear on my bracelet and voila! Communication.  
I'm pretty sure the Hokage is considering buying these for every team so consider yourself lucky that you got one early!  
Just remember though, you can't lend this to anyone else, it will only work between you and me.  
- Yumi_

_P.S I hid a signed copy of Icha Icha Paradise in your bookcase. Enjoy!_

Kakashi frowned.  
Surely this bracelet couldn't do that, he vaguely remembered Yumi saying something about chakra infused wristbands but nothing that really caught his attention.  
He glanced down at it.  
Wouldn't hurt to give it a try… Maybe he would be able to talk to Yumi after all...  
Allowing some of his chakra to flow into the bracelet as mentioned, he tried to imagine the word, _"Hello"_  
Something simple to begin with.  
The bracelet warmed up in response to his chakra and glowed faintly but other than that – nothing.  
Kakashi continued to watch it for several minutes.  
Nothing happened.  
Throwing his head back in annoyance and disappointment, Kakashi sighed.  
It was probably just another joke Yumi was playing on him.  
He reached around his wrist to yank it off in irritation and false hope when it began to glow again.  
Watching it curiously, his eyes lit up in ecstatic joy when the message, _"Hello? Who is this?"_ appeared in light, delicate letters on his band.  
Jumping to his feet in thrilled delight with an energy that had eluded him for months, Kakashi focused and sent back the message, _"Its Kakashi!"_  
He waited several more moments.  
Tears of joy filled his eyes and he began to tremble, scarcely believing it.  
After all this time the answer and ability to communicate with her had been within his grasp.  
He would kill Iruka later for not giving his present to him as soon as Yumi left.  
Butterflies filled his stomach as the band began to glow again.  
Letters flowed across his bracelet gently and his smile dropped and turned to one of despair as the sentence took shape.

_"Who is Kakashi?"_

* * *

**I hope this isn't too unbelievable.  
But I mean come on… They can summon animals and shiz through scrolls, why can't they deliver messages via chakra infused bracelets? XD  
Hope you enjoyed ****  
Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far and don't worry, Nagato will be back on the scene soon with a vengeance! Look out Tobi!  
As always, leave your rates, review, complaints and excuses after the beep!  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!**


	28. Chapter 28: Sasukes Decision

**First off, thank you for everyone that has reviewed ****  
This is my first OC/request story so I'm glad to know some people think I'm doing it right XD  
Onwards with the chapter!**

* * *

Yumi fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist nervously.  
Several minutes ago, it had begun to glow and feel warm, startling and attracting her attention immediately.  
She had been lying on her bed daydreaming when it had happened.  
Kabuto had gone out for the week and Sasuke was busy with something so she had thought the best thing to do was work on regaining her memory.  
The glowing word _"Hello"_ had scrawled its way over her wrist band, sending all others thoughts out the window.  
It had taken her a minute or two to figure out how to reply, deciding in the end to experimentally pump a small amount of chakra through the band.  
Eventually she had been able to create a reply, _"Hello? Who is this?"_  
Less than 10 seconds later, a seemingly enthusiastic message had replaced the original one word greeting, _"Its Kakashi!"_  
Yumi had furrowed her brows.  
The name itself sounded familiar, but she couldn't place a face to the name nor recall its origin.  
A small spark in the back of her mind told her that this was someone she had once known although where from, she could not recall.  
After several wasted seconds of being unable to remember, Yumi bit her lip and settled for sending back the message, _"Who is Kakashi?"_  
She had waited patiently for 20 minutes before it became clear that there would be no reply.  
Sighing, she hoped that the person on the receiving end of her message wasn't offended, as she honestly could not remember who this Kakashi was.  
She had mused upon ways of finding out for several minutes before the most obvious answer came to mind.  
Perhaps she could ask Sasuke about it?  
A smile upon her lips, Yumi swung her legs off the side of her bed and hoisted herself up, stretching a tense leg muscle before heading towards her door and out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke heard a door close from down the hall but paid it no heed.  
Only Kabuto knew how to get into the base and if it wasn't him then it was just Yumi wandering around.  
His suspicions were confirmed when the white haired kunoichi opened the partially closed door to his study and entered the room with a smile.  
Sasuke returned it softly and gestured for her to take a seat with his free hand, the other holding the scroll he had been studying.  
The kunoichi with mismatched eyes took the seat he motioned to and leaned back in it comfortably.  
His free hand crept back to the desk he was sitting against and picked up the cup of juice he had previously poured for himself.  
Lifting it to his lips, Sasukes movements paused as Yumi spoke.

"Who is Kakashi?"

The Uchiha frowned.  
Kabuto wasn't here to administer the drug and probably wouldn't return for at least a week, time Sasuke did not have if Yumi began to remember.  
He replaced the cup and sighed.  
As long as she didn't know about the Akatsuki everything should be fine right?  
He eyed her for a few moments, the curiosity and smile hadn't yet left her face and Sasuke found himself unwilling to lie again.  
It had been difficult enough having her within the same square kilometer as him without being able to tell her everything.  
He wasn't a liar by nature and if he owed his former sensei anything, then it was to let his best friend remember who he was.

"He is your best friend, you have known him since you were very young."

The obvious stiffening of Yumis body made Sasukes eyes narrow in instant suspicion.  
Either she had remembered something or somehow she had been contacted.  
Very discreetly, Sasuke activated his Sharingan.  
Yumi bit her lip and Sasuke noticed all of a sudden her happy demeanor had changed from carefree to rigid and hesitant.  
Watching her curiously, he murmured,

"Why do you ask?"

Yumi opened her mouth to reply, several answers running through her head as she glanced at Sasuke and his Sharingan.  
She closed it again as she considered telling the truth.  
On one hand, she didn't want to lie to Sasuke but on the other, she did not want her bracelet confiscated.  
Hesitantly avoiding his question, Yumi asked,

"Does he know about my accident?"

Sasuke slowly shook his head in reply, watching her reactions carefully.  
Yumi sighed and lowered her gaze.  
Not a wonder he hadn't replied to her question, Kakashi was probably dead confused as to what was going on.  
And probably hurt that she didn't remember, Yumi thought as she bit her lip.  
She didn't have anything else to ask.  
Nodding to Sasuke, she stood to return to her room, only to have her arm grasped tightly, preventing her leave.  
She turned back to glance at her captor and the look of sorrow and regret on his face didn't escape her.  
His eyes roamed her wrist and Yumis breath caught in her throat when he fingered the wristband.  
He obviously knew what it was.  
Sasuke chuckled and a world weary smile crossed his face as he shook his head.  
Glancing back up to Yumi, the smile left his face, replaced by a sad and stony expression as he murmured quietly,

"I can't do this anymore… I don't want to."

Yumi furrowed her brows at him and turned the rest of her body to face him curiously.  
Sasuke sighed and let go of her arm, his hand running through his hair as he seemed to contemplate something.  
Little did Yumi know, a fierce battle of decisions and emotions were taking place in the young Uchihas head.  
If he let her go not only would he be doing the right thing by her and telling the truth, he would also have to face the wrath of Tobi and quite possibly Kabuto, the latter of which had voiced his interest on experimenting with her.  
But if she stayed…  
Who knows what Tobi and Kabuto would do…  
He couldnt take her back to the Akatsuki either, that meant facing his brother AND Tobi - not good.  
Several minutes of quiet passed and Sasuke seemed to come to a decision.  
Looking back up at her, another tiny, sad smile crossed his face.

"Pack your things," he murmured as he looked away, "I'm taking you back to Konoha."

* * *

Pein growled as he stalked back and forth in the top of the tower.  
Hidan had finally snapped out of his stupor and upon waking, had jumped from his bed and attempted to rush out of the base to find Yumi.  
Pein admired his enthusiasm but made a mental note to have Yumi stay with Kisame and Itachi when she returned, Hidan was getting too attached for his liking.  
The Jashinist was stopped from escaping by Itachi and wrestled fairly easily back to his bed.  
It seemed that no matter how immortal the man was, he couldn't out run the consequences of a Mangekyou Sharingan.  
When he had been questioned about the attack, Pein and Itachi could extract little information from the man, his answers being painfully brief.  
The only things Hidan seemed to be able to remember was a man that looked like a younger Itachi and something bright orange and circular.  
Upon reflection, Hidan had furrowed his eyebrows and murmured that it almost looked like Tobis mask.  
This had of course, been the clue that Pein was waiting for and he had promptly left the room to search for the true leader of the Akatsuki.  
Tobi was still nowhere to be found and Konan had done her best to stop Pein from destroying everything in the room.  
They assumed that once he thought everything had calmed down, the masked man would return once more to lead the organization.  
It wouldn't calm down however.  
Konan didn't think Tobi knew of the level and extent for which Pein cared for Yumi.  
It exceeded all other emotions the man had ever felt.  
Attempts at searching through the rain proved that Tobi was not in Amegakure and Zetsu seemed unable (or unwilling) to search for him otherwise.  
Chakra depletion apparently…  
Pein fisted his hair and growled.  
Kakuzu had found several of Orochimarus old labs and bases, some of which the Akatsuki had began to infiltrate and search, so far to no avail.  
Deidara, Kisame and Sasori had each combed through 4 labs only to find them long abandoned.  
The miser had calmed Pein by telling him that they were nearly halfway through their search, there being 18 more bases to weed out.  
We will find her soon, he had said.  
By now the entire Akatsuki knew about the small romance that had began to develop between their feared leader and the woman they had come to see as a sister, their efforts at searching became renewed and vigorous.  
Itachi had come forth at one point and mentioned that his foolish little brother probably would have had nothing to do with anyone in the Akatsuki, excluding himself, unless it directly benefitted him or if he had no other choice and was forced/tricked into the decision – the blame and suspicion yet again falling upon Tobi.  
Konan looked through the window to the rain and sighed.  
Pein hadn't spoken in two days.  
Things had taken a turn for the worst, just as they were starting to look up.

* * *

Kakashi sat on his bed with his elbow resting on his knees and his face in his hands.  
The message _"Who is Kakashi?"_ still burned through his mind.  
Was it possible that Yumi had been killed and her bracelet was now in the hands of another shinobi?  
The words in her letter echoed through his mind

_Just remember though, you can't lend this to anyone else, it will only work between you and me._

No… Apparently that wasn't possible.  
Surely Yumi hadn't forgotten him… They had been friends for years, how could she forget him in three months?  
She hadn't been tortured or brainwashed had she?  
Kakashi groaned and winced at the thought.  
He knew that a week with Ibiki had once rendered a Hidden Grass shinobi incapable of remembering any of his time in the Hidden Leaf.  
With the right person and given three months…  
The Copy Nin sighed, this wasn't supposed to happen.  
He and Yumi were supposed to retire from shinobi work at a comfortable age and settle down where they could reminisce about the old times and meet each other for lunch every few days (accompanied by Maito Gai and Umino Iruka no doubt…)  
But as each day passed that future became less and less possible.  
It was one thing to deal with the death of a close friend, another altogether for them to completely abandon you.  
He hoped at least, that the next time they met it would not be on the battle field.  
A glow caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and Kakashi glanced down at his wristband.  
A thin layer of chakra coated it and remained for several seconds, almost as though the person on the other end wasn't sure what to say.  
After what felt like forever, small letters formed, smaller than they were the first time and Kakashi felt himself bringing the wristband closer so he could read them.  
_  
Meet me at the Tenchi Bridge in two days at noon._

A stiff atmosphere took hold of the room and Kakashi furrowed his brows.  
He wasn't sure what to make of the message, it was so straight forward that it confused him.  
If it was a trap then the perpetrators making Yumi write would have been slightly more subtle, if they weren't then Kakashi doubted their capabilities as ninja.  
And yet, if it really WAS Yumi that wrote it, why would she ask to do so if she couldn't remember him for whatever reason?  
The bracelet began to glow again and Kakashi let his attention fall to the new message.  
_  
Sasuke says if you bring Naruto he will kill you._

* * *

**Quick update, I know.**

**Haha had to add that last part in XD  
As much as I love Naruto, he will complicate matters (as he always seems to do)  
I actually have a fair idea of where this story is going now which makes me happy.  
So far I have only finished two of my stories and one of them I began writing new chapters for D:  
As always, leave your rates, reviews, complaints and excuses after the beep :D  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**


	29. Chapter 29: The Bridge

**I apologise deeply for the lack of updates for this story.  
I kind of need to be in the mood to write it XD  
But Christmas is almost upon us and while I am an atheist, I'm also a hypocrite and will possibly be taking time off to celebrate!  
Merry almost Christmas XD**

* * *

Kakashi paced back and forth along the edge of the ravine next to the Tenchi Bridge.  
Three days had passed and after much deep consideration, he had finally decided that if there was even the slightest chance he might get to see Yumi again, whether he died in the process or not, he was willing to take it.  
While his decision making had been fairly easy, sneaking out of Konoha was another matter.  
Had Tsunade been told that Yumi had contacted him, no doubt he would have made it to the bridge accompanied by over one hundred other shinobi…  
You know… for precautions.

Kakashi had never been a liar by nature, so telling Izumo and Kotetsu a fib to allow him to leave was slightly tricky and he felt himself tripping over his words.  
Some would argue that Kakashis excuses to pardon his tardiness were direct proof that he was a natural born liar, but the Copy nin saw them more as metaphors than lies.  
After all, if his students always knew what he was up to, his private time would drop to zero.  
As it was, he got through the gate easier than he thought, it seemed Kotetsu and Izumo realized that he needed to leave the village briefly for a reason that was obviously important to Kakashi and trusted that he would return safe.  
It wasn't often that Kakashi Hatake stuttered.

Despite feeling relieved that he had been allowed to venture outside the village unquestioned, Kakashis vague happiness turned to despair when he realized that someone had followed him.  
And not just 'someone'.  
Jumping down from the branch he had landed on, Kakashi landed on the soft earth and whirled around in the direction of his stalker.  
He trusted that his silence and lack of movement would allow the shinobi following him to realize he had been caught and show himself – which he did.  
Paling significantly when Iruka stepped out from behind a tree, Kakashi pointed and whispered, "What are you doing here…?"  
Iruka rolled his eyes and continued forwards.  
Truthfully, he had been following Kakashi ever since he left his apartment.  
Never before had he seen the Copy nin displaying so much emotion.  
There could only be one reason why.

"You know where Yumi is… Don't you?"

Kakashi froze and watched Iruka hesitantly.  
Due to the chunnin and Yumis relatively recent history, he was unsure as to the teachers reaction and feeling given the situation.  
Iruka seemed to understand the confusion flittering through Kakashis eyes and the air of hesitation he displayed.  
Smiling softly, he continued,

"I just want to see her again as well, Kakashi. Even if I did harbour feelings of revenge or hatred towards her, I wouldn't act on them… If only for your sake."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, his doubts of Iruka washed away in an instant.  
Of course he wouldn't try to get revenge on Yumi, Iruka just wasn't the type.  
Sighing in relief and slight disappointment at himself for thinking paranoid thoughts, Kakashi lowered his head tiredly and nodded.  
Iruka stepped forward and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.  
The action prompted Kakashi into talking, knowing that Iruka would never turn back to the village now that he knew Yumi was near.

"I'm meeting them at Tenchi Bridge. We better get moving."

Iruka nodded with a frown and followed Kakashis lead as they took off into the tree tops once more.  
He matched the Copy Nins pace and asked hesitantly, "Them?"  
Flicking a sidelong glance at the chunnin, Kakashi nodded and murmured, "Yeah… 'them'"

* * *

They had arrived at the bridge not an hour later, being 20 minutes earlier than Yumi had specified.  
Of course, there was always the chance that she would show up late, assuming she remembered his own track record for time.  
Iruka himself had chuckled slightly when told of their earliness.  
It was probably the first time in 20 years that Kakashi had been on time.  
Hopefully, it was worth the effort...

As if on cue, footsteps sounded on the bridge and Iruka narrowed his eyes as Sasuke Uchiha walked towards them.  
Standing from his previous seat on the ground, Iruka stood and watched his former student with shock.  
He knew Kakashi had mentioned there was someone other than Yumi, but Sasuke!?  
The Uchiha nodded to Iruka before continuing forwards, finally stopping at their end of the bridge.  
The chunnin and the jounin watched him carefully, waiting for the stoic boy turned man to speak.  
And speak he did.

"Yumi is waiting across the bridge… But before you see her I must warn you that her memory is… lacking."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his former student, a warning that he may not be held responsible for his actions depending on Sasukes next words.  
Iruka grasped his upper arm lightly and threw him a meaningful glance as Sasuke shifted his weight onto one leg, seemingly bored with the event taking place.  
Letting out a small breath of air to calm his nerves, Kakashi grit out,

"Why… is her memory_ lacking_?"

At the question, Sasuke looked slightly uncomfortable, his left eye twitching as he shifted his weight again.  
He crossed his arms and scowled, seemingly annoyed with himself as he answered,

"Because Kabuto is a prick."

Despite himself, Iruka snorted in amusement and agreement, prompting Sasuke and Kakashi to raise an eyebrow.  
Frowning at being interrupted, Sasuke continued,

"Tobi of the Akatsuki brought her to us a while ago. He said that she was to stay with us until he figured out what to do with her… I'm… not sure what he had in mind but the way he said it…"

Sasuke shivered involuntary at the memory of Tobis menacing voice, an action not missed by the other shinobi.  
After returning Yumi, he too would have to seek shelter to avoid the wrath of both Tobi and Kabuto.  
Sighing after noticing the anxious look on his former senseis face, Sasuke continued,

"We were told to kidnap her a-"

"SO YOU HAVE HAD HER ALL THIS TIME!?"

Iruka grabbed Kakashis arms as the Copy nin tried his luck at storming over to Sasuke, presumably to tear his head off… among other things.  
The Uchiha scowled and shook his head, replying,

"No. She has been with Kabuto and me for a week or two… I forget how long."

Iruka released Kakashis arms as the fire in his eyes died down slightly.  
The chunnin motioned for his former student to continue.

"When we retrieved her, Kabuto drugged her before I could have stopped him and her memory was wiped clean. Since then, she has been injected with the drug every few days to maintain the effect. It's not a permanent drug from what I have witnessed, she seems to begin recalling things before being given the medicine again."

Kakashi looked at the ground nervously and whispered,

"Will she remember us?"

Sasuke shrugged.  
Truthfully he didn't know.  
She had begun recalling things about the Akatsuki but no one from Konoha.  
Perhaps it was because the organization was still fresh in her mind.  
Whatever the case, it didn't matter to him… much.

"Probably with time. It's been difficult living with her when all she remembers is snippets of her memories…"

"Why did you bring her back?"

The question this time came from Iruka, so Sasuke diverted his attention to the man.  
He was quiet for a moment, as if not entirely sure of the reason himself.  
After a few seconds, the young Uchiha shook his head and shrugged,

"She wasn't safe with us… I don't know what's worse, knowing what Kabuto wanted to do with her or not knowing what Tobi wanted. If she went back to the Akatsuki she would be within full range of that orange masked idiot… She is safe in Konoha. And… I suppose I owe you all. Consider her return an apology."

Kakashi smiled, after all this time, Sasuke hadn't turned completely heartless.  
That was a comforting thought  
Iruka seemed to think something similar as he too let a soft smile overcome his features.  
Sasuke turned away and began to walk back across the bridge, turning once to glare at Kakashi and Iruka,

"If you dare tell Naruto that I consider this an apology I will kill you in your sleep, Hatake. I'll get Yumi now."

Iruka chuckled as his friend huffed and crossed his arms.  
He could understand Sasukes worry.  
If Naruto got even the inkling of thought that Sasuke regretted his actions against the village to a degree, his search for his old friend would increase tenfold.  
Despite the apology itself, Iruka knew that Sasuke wasn't ready to come back just yet.  
But given time… Who knew…?

Irukas thoughts were dragged away as Sasuke body flickered before them with Yumi in his grasp.  
Whether he used the technique to show off his skills or because he was too lazy to walk back across the bridge was up for debate.  
Beside him, Iruka felt Kakashis breath hitch in his throat at the appearance of his old friend.  
He also noticed with curiosity that Yumi was blindfolded – another precaution no doubt.  
The two pairs stood about 30 metres apart and they watched on in anticipation as Sasuke removed the blindfold, whispering something softly to Yumi as he did.  
When the folded cloth fell away, Yumi blinked and glanced around uncertainly before her gaze fell upon to two men before her.  
It didn't take long for something to happen.  
She took in the appearance of Kakashi and Iruka, looking very much like she was trying to remember who they were.  
Upon gazing at the chunnin, her eyes widened and she gaped.

"Y-you…"

Kakashi glanced between Yumis pointed finger and Iruka.  
Had she remembered something already?  
Iruka seemed equally confused as droplets began making their way down her face, her mismatched eyes glazing over in the moisture of her tears.  
Taking a few hesitant steps, Yumi gained her courage and broke into a sprint headed for Iruka.  
Perhaps out of instinct and remembrance of the last time they met, Iruka flinched and Kakashi drew a kunai as she reached her destination.  
Instead of attacking as she could have, Yumi wrapped her arms around Irukas waist and began to sob.  
Looking mildly confused but also relieved, the chunnin returned her embrace whilst motioning with his eyes for Kakashi to pocket the kunai lest Yumi see it and freak out.  
Sasuke watched on dispassionately.  
He didn't know what was going on and he would be lying if he said he wasnt curious to find out.  
Walking stiffly towards his former sensei, Sasuke nodded to him curtly and watched the scene before him in fascination, tilting his head as Yumi broke the embrace and gazed up at Iruka with eyes red from crying.

"I don't know who you are… Or what I have done to you… But whenever I look at you I feel guilt stronger than anything I else have ever felt in my life… I don't know what I did to you, but whatever it was... I am so sorry..."

Irukas smile threatened to break his face and Kakashi and Sasuke glanced at him in shock as a tear too, fell from his face.  
Sniffing and wiping it away with the sleeve of his shirt, Iruka nodded,

"I forgive you… For everything… But as soon as you regain your memories I want you to tell me why you did it."

Yumi smiled tearfully with a nod and broke away from Iruka, turning her attention to the man standing beside her captor.  
Holding out her hand with a smile, she said, "You must be Kakashi?"  
The Copy nin glanced at her hand briefly before ignoring it in favor of forcing her into a bone crushing hug.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed breath of air at the display.  
Things in Konoha had gotten weirder since his departure apparently.  
Since when did Kakashi Hatake hug?

Breaking the embrace almost as soon as it began, Kakashi grasped Yumis shoulders and glared at her softly.  
Whispering more to himself than to anyone else present, he murmured, "I promise… I will never let you out of my sight again."

* * *

**Another chapter – yay  
Sorry this is taking so long everyone.  
Poor Kakashi... Nothing good lasts forever...  
As always, leave your rates reviews, complaints and excuses after the beep!  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**


	30. Chapter 30: Where Will You Go?

**This chapter is a little longer than usual.  
I was in the mood for it I suppose haha. I can never figure out how to go about the next chapter until I read everything I have already written… Which takes a long time haha.  
In this chapter you will start to see how the story coincides with the actual plotline of Naruto (a little bit)  
Enjoy this anyway :D**

* * *

**[Recap]  
**_**  
**__Breaking the embrace almost as soon as it began, Kakashi grasped Yumis shoulders and glared at her softly.  
Whispering more to himself than to anyone else present, he murmured, "I promise… I will never let you out of my sight again."_

* * *

"Where will you go, Sasuke? You have killed Orochimaru and now betrayed whatever loyalty you had with Kabuto and Tobi. They will come for you now."

In his youth, Sasuke may have snorted at Irukas worry, foolishly claiming that no one could take him down and that he had no fear.  
However, he had matured over the years and knew very well that despite his prowess and heightened skill and abilities, Tobi was not one to be taken lightly.  
Kabuto would probably go down easily enough, that is to say, if Sasuke could beat Orochimaru, he could probably beat Kabuto…  
Probably…  
Whether the Akatsuki backed Tobi or not wasn't something worth risking.  
Somehow, Sasuke had the feeling that Yumis deliverance to the former Village Hidden in the Sound was Tobis way of acting independently from the Akatsuki.  
That is to say, the rest of the organization didn't agree with the decision.  
It would certainly explain the way the silver haired man had screamed at him and cursed his existence once he had taken Yumi down.  
Yes, Tobi delivered Yumi to him and Kabuto because she was in the way of something and he hadn't yet figured out what to do… Or perhaps he had and just needed somewhere to keep her.  
If this was the case, the Akatsuki themselves may not hunt him as passionately as they would, had they been involved.  
Sasukes list of allies was growing thin.

"Don't worry, Iruka. I don't plan on getting caught anytime soon."

Kakashi rolled his visible eye at his former student.  
No one _plans_ on getting caught… It just happens.  
Iruka simply nodded his head, a troubled look crossing his face and a fearful cloud glazing his eyes.  
Once a student, always a student.  
Sasuke nodded to the three and turned to leave, getting as far as two steps before his midriff was grasped in a tight embrace.  
He glanced over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.  
Snow white hair cascaded around Yumis small form as she buried her head into the back of his neck.

"I don't want you to go…" she whispered into his shirt, so quiet that Sasuke himself barely heard her.  
As it was, he let out a pained sigh as he dislodged her arms from around him and turned to face her.  
A brief moment of silence passed, yet it spoke mountains.  
Yumi hung her head and closed her eyes, "I'm sure… when I regain my memories I will realize just how much you bringing me back to the village has affected everyones life… But at the moment, I'm not sure."  
Three pairs of dark eyes watched her as she spoke, impatient to continue on their individual journeys, but for the woman before them, having all the time in the world.  
Continuing from where she left off, Yumi finished,

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… If I don't see you again… Thank you."

Iruka and Kakashi watched in stunned silence as a very small and very brief, yet very genuine smile crossed Sasukes face.  
He nodded first to Yumi, then turned to his former senseis and gave them a knowing smirk.

"I'll be fine. I have three people in mind who will accompany me into hiding."

Stepping forward, Iruka bit his lip, asking the question Kakashi wanted to ask, but probably wouldn't.  
Sasuke waited patiently as his past teacher tilted his head,

"If you don't mind me asking… Who are these people?"

Sasuke took a slow step back and folded his arms across his chest.  
From his feet upwards, he began to disappear, much like he had when after three years, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato had first crossed him.  
Before he faded completely, he replied,

"Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin Uzumaki and Juugo of the Northern Hideout."

* * *

Yumis reappearance in Konoha was widely recognised, it seemed the instant someone saw her for who she was, word would spread and five more would appear as well, creating a domino effect that eventually had Team 7 standing before Iruka, Kakashi and Yumi.  
No doubt by this point the Hokage knew, but Kakashis immediate intention was to take her back to his flat – where they had both grown up until she could afford to move out, and let her rest.  
Facing Tsunade was something not to be done in a weak state of mind.  
And so it was must to the shock, horror and general annoyance of Iruka, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato, that once people began to mill around, he used the body flicker technique, whisking Yumi away from prying eyes.  
She gasped as the world around her disappeared, only to be replaced by a room that felt strangely familiar.  
Mismatched eyes blinked in confusion and Yumi glanced around in disorientation, trying to pinpoint her whereabouts.  
The apartment she was in seemed generally tidy, although a large pile of unfolded washing had been dumped into an armchair by the window.  
A thin layer of dust had settled over the stove, telling Yumi that whoever lived here either hadn't eaten in quite a while or didn't stay in the apartment much.  
The floorboards creaked behind her as Kakashi reentered the room with a large book in his hands.  
She didn't remember him leaving.  
Yumi watched him cautiously as he tucked the folder under one arm and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, his visible eye curving upwards.

"I have a photo album that I thought you might like to look through…"

Yumi nodded silently and wandered over to him, reaching out for the large book.  
Kakashi handed it over, seemingly with relief before motioning her to sit in one of the couches.  
She half smiled gratefully and sunk into the corner of the large seat, feeling much more comfortable than she had expected to be.  
The masked ninja chuckled, "Ever since I have known you, you have always sat there… Even when we were kids."  
Blushing slightly and not knowing what to say, Yumi nodded and opened the large folder.

The first page was taken up by one photo, the likes of which seemed to be a graduation party.  
She tilted her head and searched the picture until she found herself – laughing beside the masked man whose apartment she currently resided in, seemingly fixing his tie whilst he glanced away with what looked interestingly like a pout.  
Other faces in the crowd seemed vaguely familiar, Yumi instantly recognized Iruka, who wore an exasperated expression as he fought with a man dressed all in green holding a bottle of sake and a microphone.  
Yumi tilted her head and frowned at the picture.

"What's wrong?"

Kakashi noticed as her expression changed from curiosity to something he couldn't identify and he stared down at her with worry.  
Smiling slightly and dismissing his fear with a wave of her hand, Yumi glanced back at the picture and replied,

"I just get the feeling that I should stay away from this… guy…"

Yumis frown deepened as she stumbled around her words.  
Kakashi caught a glimpse of where her finger was pointing and mentally face palmed.  
If anyone was flamboyant and crazy enough to be remembered…

" This… guy… This…Gai…?"

Yumi blinked and turned her head to Kakashi for confirmation.  
The Copy Nin snorted in amusement and shook his head.

"I can't believe the first thing you remembered is Gai…"

Yumi cringed.

"I don't remember anything _about _him… I only get this vague _feeling _that I should stay _away _from him."

Kakashi snorted again and rolled his eyes.  
Yeah like that was going to happen.  
Gai was probably on his way over as they spoke, which meant…  
Oh…  
Without a word, Kakashi casually walked passed Yumi and out of the lounge room, making it to his front door and locking it a split second before the doorknob twitched and someone began to yell from the other side.  
Yumi stood up nervously and hid behind The Copy Nin as the shouting continued.  
Kakashi, for his part, didn't seem too worried, although he did look mildly annoyed.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival! You never lock your door! Does this mean the rumor is true? Has our youthful companion finally returned to us!?"

Yumi cringed and wrinkled her nose, part of her remembering that obnoxious voice and wishing it would leave.  
Kakashi glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her, his visible eye curving upwards happily as the pounding of the door resumed.

"Don't worry. If you ignore him long enough he normally goes away."

* * *

"PEIN! PEIN COME QUICK!"

Glancing up from his depressed position on the couch in his tower, Pein jumped to his feet and rushed towards Konans frantic voice.  
He had been in a state of mild slumber, that point between dreaming and reality when her words jolted him awake.  
It seemed that in her haste, Konan had only ran half way up the spiral stairs leading to his chamber before calling his name.  
Normally this would mean that it would take Pein a moment to catch up to her… But not today.  
Today he was on edge and sick with worry for Yumi, so he made it down the stairs in half the time he usually would, catching up to Konan barely seconds after she had called.  
They wasted no time in pausing to talk, instead he followed her lead as she dashed towards the rooms the Akatsuki used to sleep.  
Panting in between breaths, Konan gasped, "Hibiki… He saw something… Through Yumis eyes... He glimpsed something!"

At the news, Pein nearly choked with joy.  
Finally they were getting somewhere.  
Yumi had been away from him for less than a month and his panic levels had increased dramatically at her absence.  
Never had he thought that he would care so much for another human – besides Konan and Yahiko of course, but Yahiko was dead and Konan was a sister figure whereas Yumi was…

Pein shook his head to rid himself of the thought.  
Not yet…  
He wasn't ready to admit that to himself just yet.  
Because once he let himself believe that he loved Yumi, he wouldn't be able to stop the feelings that followed.

They rounded a corner and raced down the hallway housing the various members of the Akatsuki.  
Konan led him into Hidan, Kakuzu and Yumis room where Hibiki, Itachi and Hidan currently resided.  
Upon his arrival, Itachi stood in greeting, whereas Hidan lay on his bed, still recovering from his run in with the Mangekyou.  
Pein nodded to Itachi as he regained his breath and turned his eyes to Hibiki, who sat on a perch near Yumis old bed with his eyes trained shut in concentration.  
Hidan, for once in his life silent, watched Hibiki quietly, his breathing steady and calm despite the anger in his eyes.  
No one blamed Hidan for Yumis capture.  
No one but himself.  
Pein hadn't realized the degree to which Yumi had affected them all.  
While she was around, Hidan and Kakuzu fought less.  
The tension that constantly surrounded Itachi was being slowly taken over by a soothing calmness that everyone was sure the man hadn't felt in years.  
Kisame and Deidara seemed less feisty whereas Sasori was starting to come out of his shell a little more.  
Konan finally had another girl that she could relate to and Pein… Nagato… Had never felt so happy.  
They needed her to come home.  
Several minutes passed before Hibiki sighed and opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I caught a brief flash of something and then it went away. I think Yumi must be regaining her memories a little."

Pein closed his eyes and sighed, whatever mounting hope he had rising and falling as he went over this new information in his head.  
On one hand, they currently had no new leads as to her location, on the other, if what Hibiki said was true and she was regaining her memories, then perhaps very soon she could be retrieved…  
Asking the question before Pein could, Itachi turned to the owl and in his deep monotone quietly questioned, "What was it you saw?"

The white owl gave as close as he could to a shrug and shook his head, implying that he wasn't quite sure himself.

"I saw a room… But I only saw it briefly because something covered Yumis eyes from behind. I think someone was blindfolding her."

Peins eyes clenched shut and he let out a heavy breath to steady his mind.  
He reopened his ringed orbs when Itachi continued to question the owl,

"You don't really seem panicked…"

Hibiki shook his head and tilted it slightly before slowly murmuring,

"Yumi didn't feel panicked or worried… I think that she knew she was going to be blind folded and she seemed to accept it without fear…"

Everyone present furrowed their eyebrows.  
Why would she accept being blind folded?  
Unless she knew and felt comfortable and safe with said person.  
Pein sighed and shook his head, who knows…?  
Until Hibiki could distinguish where she was or until the rest of the Akatsuki could find her in one of Orochimarus secret hideouts, they would remain in the dark.  
Standing tall, Pein glanced at Hibiki and nodded,

"You're doing a good job… Let me know if you see anything else."

The owl nodded and watched stoically as Pein and Konan let the room.  
An eerie silence hung thick in the air as Itachi sat back down and continued to redress Hidans wounds.  
Despite still being unhappy about Yumis unintentional defection from Konoha, Hibiki felt much better knowing that the Akatsuki aren't as bad as what they had previously thought.  
In fact, besides Konoha, the Amegakure tower was probably the safest place in the world for her.  
Even though Hibiki knew Yumi was missing the Village Hidden in the Leaf terribly, he also knew that she was getting used to the Akatsuki and even coming to enjoy their company.  
Especially Peins, Hibiki thought in a mixture of amusement and exasperation.  
When they found her, the owl was sure that Nagato was finally going to tell her who he was, but until then, his and Peins top priority was to find Yumi and bring her back.  
It scared Hibiki to be separated from her for so long – they had never been apart for more than a few days.  
But he supposed that it was a blessing in disguise.  
Yumi needed her independence and with him around constantly, she couldn't properly gain that.  
All the same…  
Three voices echoed simultaneously throughout the room,

"I hope she's okay…"

* * *

**There we go!  
So that's this chapter done.  
I would love to know what you all think so far, so please take the time to give me a review and let me know, ey?  
Goodnight!**


	31. Chapter 31: Memories Best Forgotten

**Okies, so this chapter is slightly short. But I need to get this part over with before I can start going back to Pein etc.**  
**So sorry for the long wait. I dont really have an excuse other than motivation troubles.**  
**:\**  
**Enjoy this anyway.**

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!"

Kakashi watched with little interest in his eyes as a very angry Hokage slammed her fist upon her desk; slightly splintering the wood.  
Shizune chewed on her bottom lip nervously and clutched Tonton a little tighter as Tsunade stood and glowered at the jounin before her.

"Yumi Kusakabe not only abandoned this village, but she also joined the terrorist organisation Akatsuki, destroyed the shinobi academy and very nearly killed Iruka. There is no _fucking_ way I am going to just wipe her slate clean!"

Kakashi resisted the urge to sigh.  
He had been standing before the Hokage for a good hour now discussing the new situation they found themselves thrust into.  
It didn't really help that Tsunade had begun drinking in the early hours of the morning and was now fuelled not only by rage, but with alcohol as well.  
Bringing a hand up in an effort to quell the blonde womans anger, Kakashi repeated himself for the third time that afternoon.

"I'm not asking you to wipe her slate clean. I just think that her entire disappearance should be investigated a little bit more thoroughly than it has been. You and I both know very well that the ANBU conducting the investigation has always been biased against Yumi-"

Tsunade pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi and drawled, "The ANBU all wear masks, you aren't supposed to know who is who."

"And yet I do."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath something that sounded vaguely like, "I should just ban anyone with a Sharingan from entering this village."  
Choosing to ignore her, Kakashi continued,

"The fact still stands that Hibiki is missing. May I also point out a few small details that the ANBU missed...?"

The Hokage let out a deep sigh through her nose and rolled her eyes skyward.  
After a brief pause she nodded and slumped her chin into the palm of her hand.  
No doubt Kakashi would find a way to tell her anyway...

"Thank you. I think you remember that when Yumi first went missing and search parties were sent out, the only thing we could find was a chip of charka rod and a bloodied white feather which was confirmed belonged to Hibiki. That was on the borders of Amegakure – a village that we haven't heard anything from for decades. Now... After Iruka was attacked, he began receiving flowers in the mail. I spoke to Ino and she identified at least 12 of the blossoms growing only along the borders (and possibly in) Rain Country. We KNOW the flowers were from Yumi because of the accompanying notes. So is it safe to assume that Yumi has been in Amegakure this whole time?"

Tsunade sat back in her seat and furrowed her brows. Kakashi sure had done his homework.  
None of what he had just said was in the ANBU report but they were indisputable facts.  
She growled under her breath. ANBU were so troublesome to deal with sometimes.  
Her gaze shifted to the report that she had been focusing on earlier that day before Kakashi came in.  
It had been the cause of her earlier than usual drinking.  
Refocusing on the jounin before her, Tsunade grumbled, "Is that all?"  
To her slight dismay, Kakashi shook his head and continued.

"I know you didn't want me finding out about that 'mysterious' healing serum that Iruka had received a few times while he was in a coma... But I did... I spoke to one of the nurses who was on duty during those nights and she tells me she heard the sound of a woman weeping from Irukas room. Not ONLY that, but his door was locked... from the inside. She tells me that when she finally retrieved a key and entered the room, the window was open, a new bunch of flowers was on Irukas nightstand and of course the syringe covered in clay with two strands of hair."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Kakashi, seeing where he was going with this information.  
She had originally intended that he not know about the mysterious syringe because she knew he would jump to conclusions about it.  
After all, whoever heard of a comatose man locking his own door, opening his own window and injecting himself with medicine?  
But now that Yumi was home, she supposed the situation needed to be re-evaluated from Kakashis point of view.

"Two strands of hair, one blonde and one white. Of course, unfortunately neither were broken off at the root so it is impossible to tell who they belonged to through DNA samples... But I am convinced that they belonged to Yumi and the one known as Deidara from Iwa, who now of course, is in the Akatsuki.  
I think-"

Tsunade cut him off with a wave of her hand and sighed.  
There was a tense silence in the room as Kakashi waited for her to say something.  
The Hokage rubbed the bridge of her nose and quietly murmured,

"We think they belonged to Yumi and Deidara as well... But thats beside the point Kakashi... Even if this is true what does it prove? Yumi has still been with the Akatsuki this whole time. For all we know this 'memory loss' episode is brilliant acting on her part and she is just trying to gain more information on us before returning to the Akatsuki..."

When Kakashi didn't immediately reply as Tsunade expected him to, she glanced through her fingers and narrowed her eyes.  
The jounin had shifted all of his weight onto one leg and was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.  
"What...?" Tsunade growled.  
Kakashi cleared his throat and tugged at the collar of his vest.  
"What?!" Tsunade repeated.  
Grinning awkwardly, Kakashi replied, "There was... something I forgot to mention to you about how Yumi came to be back in the Hidden Leaf... I told you that me and Iruka found her near the Tenchi Bridge and whilst that IS true... I didn't tell you that it was... organised..."

"ORGANISED?!"

Kakashi held his hands up submissively and chuckled nervously.

"Yes... By Sasuke Uchiha in fact."

Tsunade glared daggers at Kakashi before grinding out, "You tell me everything right now."

* * *

Yumi sighed through her nose and looked around dully.  
Ever since she returned to the Hidden Leaf two days ago, she had been regaining very brief flashes of memory and in order to aid her with this, Iruka had taken to guiding her throughout the markets and stores around the village.  
His hope was that seeing the place she had lived in all her life would speed up the recovery process but so far, nothing.  
Yumi still couldn't recall the last three months of her life and as Christmas approached, Iruka found himself losing hope that she would ever remember.  
It was times like these when he had to remind himself that whatever hideous drug Kabuto had been slipping Yumi was still in her system and may takes weeks to leave.  
It was just a matter of tedious waiting.  
A tug on Irukas sleeve brought him back to the present and he glanced down at Yumi curiously.  
With a small frown on her face, she pointed to the abandoned apartment building in front of them.  
Irukas heart skipped a beat slightly when he realised he had brought them back to Yumis apartment instead of his own.  
It had been Kakashis wish to take Yumi back there when they felt she was ready, so in the mean time she had been living under the silver haired jounins watchful eye.  
Iruka silently cursed himself for not paying attention to where they were going.

"...That building... I used to live there didn't I?"

Iruka looked down at the woman grasping his elbow.  
A solemn look had briefly shadowed her face before it was replaced by one of curiosity and excitement.  
Smiling up at him, Yumi asked, "Can we please go inside?"  
Fingering the scar on his nose nervously, Iruka hesitantly smiled back, "I'm sorry, Yumi. But I don't have the keys..."  
To this, Yumi laughed and stuck out her tongue as Iruka gently urged them in the opposite direction.  
"You don't need keys! Ninjas are too cool for doors!"  
The corners of Irukas mouth twitched up slightly at hearing the familiar expression.  
He had forgotten how Yumi and Kakashi had constantly broken into each others apartments via the windows.  
In fact, now that he thought about it... Most ninja seemed to do that.  
Iruka was briefly reminded of his many early morning wakeup calls by a hyper active Naruto starting off on a mission and he shuddered.  
"Yo."  
"Hiya Kakashi!"  
Looking up, Iruka realised that Kakashi was indeed, standing in front of them.  
The jounin had informed Iruka that morning that he had an appointment with the Hokage to discuss what was to happen to Yumi, so the fact that he was looking fairly cheerful boded well.  
Nodding to the silver haired man, Iruka added, "What's up?"  
Giving them both a small smile, Kakashi replied, "Well I just got back from speaking to the Hokage. I explained everything that had happened with Sasuke and she... got pretty mad at me for leaving it out earlier... But she said that until Yumi regains her memories at least, she wont take any action against... what you did."

Kakashi gazed down at Yumi blankly.  
The small white haired woman nodded sadly, lowered her head and raised a hand to her face to wipe away a tear.  
It was no secret that Yumi was dreading regaining her memories.  
She had done some terrible things and Kakashi and Iruka didn't doubt that she still harboured a horrible guilt over them.  
Especially when it came to Iruka.  
There was no doubt in Kakashis mind that Yumi had been forced to burn down the academy and stab the chunnin.  
But only time would tell.

* * *

**So like I said, short but necessary. After all, I couldnt have Yumi back in the Village without Tsunade knowing.**  
**So now that that is over we can focus on more important things!**

**I would appreciate reviews, even though this barely qualifies as a chapter :P**


End file.
